All The Stars
by Modern Age
Summary: Dakota was once a soldier. She was also a fighter. Growing up in the system, Dakota had to fight to survive. Being the target of an ancient order, Dakota is thrust into a world of ancient wars and gods. She meets a man who many call the 'eagle bearer' on the search for his family and a cult who has seen Dakota as a prophecy. The only thing she can do now is fight once more.
1. All The Stars Are Closer

**ii: All the Stars Are Closer**

"You sure this is the one we are to retrieve?" His voice was low. It might have been hard to hear since the crowd in the arena was alive with energy. They were all there for tonight's entertainment. Bets were placed in the booths. The music was blaring from the speakers and the voices of chatter of others, waiting for the fight to start. Many had put in good money for a show.

The main attraction was something of a Cinderella story, but there was no prince. Her name was being passed around as if she were already a prized fighter. Her story was already being told through the lips of liquor and cigarette smoke. Red lips of busty women and suited up men wanted to catch a glimpse of the woman that would be their entertainment tonight.

She was said to be a pretty woman. Her body better suited to fight her opponents with fast moves and hard kicks. No one has seen her train nor know her secret techniques. Unfortunately, her moves have caught eyes of those who have been searching.

They had spent the better part of a year trying to find her. Luck favors the bold in some cases. Rumor had it that a woman was fighting in the underground for money. No one knew her name at the time. No one knew where she came from. One night- amateur night oddly enough- she began to beat down opponent after opponent. The way she moved was graceful and familiar to those who knew those techniques.

The enemy had found her.

She was undefeated and offered a spot to become a top fighter. Poor woman fell into their trap.

"You doubt them? Her DNA is in the system. It took them long to find a match, but this is her. Her DNA matches another's. She also has an impressive deployment file." He looked over his shoulder. The heavy noise of the music changing genres to heighten the mood of excitement and brutality. They wanted blood.

They wanted cruelty.

Mark has heard the stories about US troops sending boots to Egypt. One particular unit was sent overseas for an escort mission and to be security. She was one of the few women to be trained as a guard for this special case. The mission was to find Bayek's tomb, but the government had no idea What lay beyond the sand. The Templar's manipulated documents and sent a decoy to lure them in. Unfortunately, the mission had failed. The decoy was killed by an outside source. No trace of who killed the decoy.

What was left of the man was a body without damage.

"How are we going to retrieve her? She has much skill under her belt. Even though she does not know it, assassin blood runs deep in her. Her fighting skills are like that of the brotherhood." His partner was worried that they would fail the mission. It would be their necks on the line. Success was the Templar code. To retrieve the target by any means, necessarily had to go unnoticed.

"You don't think I know this, Paul? You worry too much for your own good." Markus could see the impatience his partner was holding. They had days, weeks even, to prepare for this. It was not easy as the money had to be within their grasps. They negotiated a good sum of money with free advertisements and announces. All the money would go to the fighter- if she won.

They said she was undefeated. Her fighting was ruthless and blood had been spilled.

Markus was the more cautious of both of them. He always did things by the book and if something were to be out of place, Markus would see it as a failure.

"I mean, there are too many people. Is it necessary to cause a commotion? People can die." Paul looked around to see if any ears were listening. This was a live event that would be seen around the world. Big leagues are keeping their eyes upon the fight.

"It is a necessary evil that lives be taken. How else are we to send a message to those damned assassins? Besides, a big pay is on our way once we retrieve her." Paul could see the grin upon Markus's face._ Money_. That is all what this is about. There was no care for innocent lives and how it could ruin their chances of survival. All he cared about was the big paycheck waiting for them.

"Let's get her and get out without many deaths, please." Paul pleaded.

"Whatever." Both men walked into the arena where they were seated up front. Within the hour, the attack would happen. None would be the wiser as to who it was behind the plot. The news would go haywire into conspiracy of who was behind the attack. Terrorists? The government? There were many scapegoats around and the easiest would be the enemy America was at war with.

《-》

_No Role Modelz_ blared against her headphones. She made a fist to see how tight her wraps were as the arena was booming with chants and adrenaline. Her eyes looked to her entourage surrounding her. They could hear the excitement of the crowd as tonight's fight was going to be a spectacle. She fought for more than one year in underground clubs. Earning respect amongst the vagabonds that- at first- did not accept her. She shown her worth as a street kid growing up in foster care.

Her memory of the past did not affect her will and strength to fight. That is all she's been doing since her parents were murdered. When she turned eighteen, she had outgrown the system. With nowhere to go, she decided to join the military. At least she would have a job that paid and a place to stay. She went overseas and saw combat in the remote places. Unfortunately, one mission almost cost her.

Four years later, she decided not to re-up.

She stood to her feet and looked to the mirror that was slightly slanted against some lockers. The smell of the changing room was foul with many bodies going in and out. She was of average height with muscles that were ready to fight. Her hair braided tightly to her scalp. She held many scars from past fights. Some wins and mostly losses.

"You ready?" She did not hear the voice of her mentor talking to her. She was too focused on the beat and of the songs meaning. Before every fight, she would make sure to get pumped up. Her opponents were some of the most talented people out there in the ring. She was excited to fight some of the very best.

She pulled out one headphone as she could see the irritation upon her mentors face. "Let's get this show on the road."

The crowd was pumping with electricity. The lights shining bright with different colors. She could feel the crowd chanting her name. Her heart was pounding hard and a smile was upon her face. The announcer was a ecstatic, charismatic man with a voice dripping in honey. He made the crowd go silent for a moment, before the lights turned off. The feeling around the arena was tense.

For twenty-five grand, she agreed to go into the arena. If she won the fight, she would get the money. But everything comes with a cost. If she lost the fight, she would only get one grand and her name would be dragged through the mud. This was her chance to show those who doubted her why she was called the gladiator.

She took in a deep breath before all chaos erupted. The crowd screamed in terror with gunshots echoing around her. She did not know she was in danger. She did not know that there were others searching for her. All she knew at that moment was that she needed to stay calm.

The sounds of shots blaring through the arena was a cause for concern. There were going to be heavy causalities. Going into a panic state would bring the numbers up. Instead, she kept her focus on the noise coming from weapons and those behind her.

"Find safety and stay low and quiet." She said.

But it was not enough. She felt a sharp pain going through her shoulder. The pain had coarse its way through her body, as her blood spilled to the floor. The very breath had been knocked out of her lungs. Gunshot. Screaming. Pain.

Her mind had processed she was in danger. Her life was threatened by something unseen. The memories that have haunted her had come back tenfold. People were running in a blur that their figures had slowed and the motion of the earth seemed unreal.

The pain. The unbearable pain within her body. She has felt this pain before in a place far away. Her knees hit the floor hard. Her eyes tried to fight away the images that rushed back. The shadows that followed her stood in a circle around her. Looking at Dakota without faces, but she could feel their eyes on her. It was all too much to bear within and her world went black.

_Dakota._


	2. Cold Water

**ii: Cold Water**

Drowning is the fear that many people can relate too. When you are in open waters, the fear grows and manifests. The fear of the waves pulling you down as you struggle against the current. Your body is weak and your lungs filling with water. The more it pulls you down, the harder it is to see the light.

They placed Dakota in a tube-like machine. Her heart was steadily beating and her blood pressure was low. In order for the subject to survive, they had to put her in a coma. There were many factors and risks if they were to keep her awake.

"She's stable." A woman's voice called. "She is lucky to have lived. Missing the brachial plexus, she will still have full function of her arm. It will take months to years to recover from damage to her muscles. Be lucky you missed her bone. There is no saying how damaged her motor skills with her arm are."

"You better pray she pulls through or else I will have you two punished for insubordination. You two almost failed this mission. She will be useless she dies. Fuck! She is useless with one fucking working arm." Paul and his partner felt the back lash of their bosses' tongue. Every word aimed at them. They were sloppy in the retrieval of the subject; a valuable asset to their mission. Dakota was not to be harmed. Markus could admit to fucking up and take the blame for the fault in their actions.

Nothing went according to plan. Markus was going to have to be punished for his misdeeds. The highest order was going to fix a punishment fit for someone of Markus status within the Templar code. How his ancestors would be humiliated at his actions.

"But she is here, is she not? Alive?" His partner boasts with a shit-eating grin upon his face. There was something threatening about the man that Markus could not stand. His eyes held back their true intent on retaliation. A stare of a killer that held no control over his actions. Markus had to put him in place before things got too dangerous here. There was no room for more error when they were both already were on the shit end of the stick.

Markus heeded his partner's composure before trouble started. No sense in being killed for misjudgments.

"She is wounded. She was supposed to be in my grasps without a scratch. You fucking idiot!" Their boss yelled. Paul flinched back his ego just a bit for Markus to notice. His partner stood tall before the angered man, still trying to assert dominance in a losing battle. There was nothing that their boss would do to them. But they were the best at retrieving targets. In Markus's years of being in the order, only one subject was killed. Not to the fault of his own, but by other circumstances.

"Maybe you should be out there trying to retrieve your so-called subjects. Instead of hiding away like the rest. Picking people like us to do the dirty work." His partner was ready to kill. Every single word spat out; he was offended by. The man just could not place pride aside to these circumstances. "Rich men think they own the world. Piss off with your high and mighty fuckery!"

Markus placed his hand upon his partners shoulder. This was going too far. Time to take damage control. Pushing him aside; their boss was angered and pushed off. Markus would take the lashings for one simple mistake- this time. "Paul speaks of pure arrogance."

His partner- Paul- glared hard at Markus. Their boss had always respected Markus for his calm and cautious nature. Paul was not so lucky to receive such high honor. He was always the loose bullet who ran into situations without thought. Markus was clearly the brain is the two with ma y years of experience under his belt.

"The subject was shot accidentally by a stray bullet. If Paul was not so eager, she would be flawless. Are we able to continue the experiment? Time is being wasted and the council does not like to be waiting." Paul scoffed at Markus. Always the boy scout that followed all rules. But Markus was a man not to be crossed. Paul was Markus's fifth partner in these types of missions.

"Don't let stupid decisions slip again. Next time, it will cost you. Taking away your pay is not a threat but something more." Their boss walked away from the two men. The room they were in had grown colder than any other area in the building.

Markus could see his own breath. His eyes shifted towards the computer screen. Dakota took in a deep gasp of air and screamed to the top of her lungs. She was violently moving within her confined space. The oxygen mask releasing bubbles at an extreme rate. Dakota's wound had opened and blood began to swirl around her in the water.

Markus ran past Paul in a hurry. Dakota was in the other room, trying to get out. This was bad. Markus had to calm the young woman down before she ended up hurting others and herself. Her eyes were closed tight. The nurse that was in the room with her tried to hold her steady, but Dakota threw the young woman to the side.

"She's unstable!" She called out.

Markus and Paul felt a sharp ringing in their ears and could not hear the nurse clearly. Paul fell hard to the floor with hands over his ears. Markus clenched his teeth as too try and pull through. But when he reached Dakota, she was pounding on the glass. Her eyes were still closed. She was fighting. Dakota was fighting while unconscious. The computers were flickering and a few moments later, Dakota was no longer there.

Just an empty tube with water sloshing around. Markus felt nauseated and threw up the contents of his stomach. How where they going to explain this to the council?

《-》

Drowning in the open waters. Feeling the waves gently caress her skin. It has been a long time since she felt at peace. Letting the water carry her through the current; was this death? All of the pain in life that plagued her would finally cease into nothingness. Was she feeling serenity within the waves? Having the current move her body to a place unknown.

Free at last.

Her heart was slowing its pace to embrace death. After all, has she not lived a more fulfilling life? God or whoever, was laughing at her misfortune. Chasing after fame was a greedy road. She wanted recognition from those who had doubted her. She could fight till her body gave out and yet, what she truly wanted was something of a dream.

That little girl crying in bed was a reflection of who she once was. Those dark nights waiting and none would come for her. Days turned to weeks. Turning to months. Before she knew it, years. She was alone in a world that she didn't understand. Thrown out and used many times, until she found her footing. One had to survive and eat. One had to fight until she couldn't anymore.

'_Is this all?_' She thought. '_Is this how it finally ends for me?_'

Dakota had stopped fighting when she felt at peace. She would let the current take her. But something felt wrong.

If she stopped fighting, Dakota would fail and her life would have been for nothing. She would lose everything that she has worked hard for. She would never lose again. She was always the fighter. _Dad taught you. Mother perfected. But they left you to be nothing more than a mirror image of them._

She opened her eyes to the water surrounding her. She kept the urge to gasp when she noticed that the water was clear and above her were moving shadows. Her body was being tossed and turned through the underwater current rather roughly. Her lungs were burning from having to hold her breath. The once gentle waves had become violent the moment she refused to die. She could see streams of blood and this awful pain jolting through every joint and muscle in her body.

Where was she? How did she get here?

Her mind was racing frantically with questions upon questions. The taste of salt left a bitter taste upon her tongue when it was becoming harder to swallow. Every movement caused her to feel so much pain that she needed to breathe. That urge for air was just above the water's surface. Every attempt to gasp would only fill her lungs with water; she was going to drown if she did not reach the surface. Her instincts were kicking in to swim to the top; to finally breathe. But, in her dazed state, she did not know where the surface was. Her heart was racing and she knew she was running out of time.

_Calm_. _Stay calm_. She told herself. Dakota could not panic now. In these types of situations, panicking would only make things worse. Address the situation at hand. Okay, simple enough. She was underwater- obviously. How she got there, was a mystery to her and maybe she'll find the answer if she gets out alive. Right now, she was wounded and had to breath. There was no saying on how long she was under the water. Humans can only hold their breath for a short time, unless you were trained in free diving. If she stayed under while the current pulled her, she could drown.

She made bubbles through her nose to see where up was. She could that the bubbles were going in the right direction instead of feeling vertigo. Up was where the water shined and fish were swimming just above her in a school. She moved steadily through the waters as her lungs burned and her vision became blurry.

Reaching the surface, she gasps in as much air as her body would allow. Her lungs expanding with each desperate gasp. _Air. _Getting her bearings, she looked to the sky to see that it was a clear blue. Not a cloud in the sky and the sun was shining so bright that it reflected off the water. She needed to find land fast or else her blood would attract whatever was in the water. She was lucky nothing came and nibbled on her.

Dakota moved steadily. Her body was too worn out and she was still bleeding from her wound. In the distance, she could see a beach. It looked barren, but it was better than being in open waters.

Keeping a steady rhythm in her strokes, Dakota could see that she was close to the shore. Breathing in and out, her muscles were due to fail on her. Her good arm was the only method of reaching land, while her injured one would only slow her down.

She would have laughed at the thought if she wasn't in dire need to reach land. She was a fighter. Always has been since she won her first fight. Dakota never backed down from her opponent. She would face them head on. Her mentor disciplined her into the fighter she was. The military might have shown her a few things, but once she found purpose outside of that life.

The waves pushed her body onto the land. She felt relief the moment she touched the sand. Dakota chuckled at the thought of her being so close to death. She had made it to land. She survived this strange ordeal. Then, she groaned the moment she tried to sit up. Her body was not yet ready to take on the task after being in water for- God knows how long.

She laid back with her forearm over her eyes. Dakota could feel her body beginning to shiver and her lips were quivering. She had to find shelter on this island. She had to survive and fight once more. But something was different. She was not sure what it was that made this island so mystical. Something in the air maybe?

She placed her attention to her wound. Seeing the blood stain her shirt, she pulled it down to see that it was a pretty good size. Dakota knew she had to be stitched up. It seems that she would not die of blood lost. Nothing major was hit and everything looked intact.

"They did not want me to live." She spoke. Her voice cracked and husky.

Dakota noticed that she still had on the clothing she wore for the fight. Normally she would be wearing a sweater and sweat pants to train, but fights consisted of wrapped hands, black spandex and a black sports bra. Better for her to move her body the way she wanted it too. Her opponents could never match her skill and Dakota knew instantly that she was born with a gift.

The waves continued to soak her body. She could not move anymore and Dakota wanted to rest. To find slumber in this place. She closed her eyes, knowing no one was going to save her. She was alone. She was going to die alone and no one was there to tell her that beyond this life, maybe something better.

But the fighter in her soul told her to keep going.

Something landed on top of her chest, causing her body to jolt from the weight. The pain within her shoulder escalated, but she was too tired and worn to move. Gritting her teeth, she opened her eyes to find that a large eagle landed upon her. Looking at her with these large eyes that showed wisdom. Dakota was mesmerized by the creature for a moment, until the pain once more brought her to reality.

She found herself looking at the eagle and all became a blur. She could hear a voice of a man near by calling out. Two figures came running towards her. Dakota's world turned dark once more.

Free at last.


	3. Once Again Alone

**ii: Once Again Alone**

Wake up Dakota.

_She was pinned hard against the ground. Each punch directed towards her head or face- whichever her opponent saw fit that could disable her. Her legs held tight against her opponents hips to try and gain control before having to be forced to tap out. Dakota used every muscle in her thighs to gain back the control she needed in order to win. Each punch broke skin and blood was blinding her; stinging her eyes. The crowd was going wild around them as the woman who was much bigger than Dakota, was winning._

_Dakota was not at all a small woman by definition. She was a 5'7 gladiator and full of anger towards her opponent gaining the upper hand on her. Dakota had many powerful punches that had toned muscles, but many saw her assets in her long legs. Dakota's only saving grace right now before she loses. Failure was not an option to the woman. She was undefeated. She had to keep that record for potential sponsors. _

_They wanted- needed- the best._

_The announcer was getting excited, which pumped the crowd of men and some women even more. Dakota moved her arm from a defensive stance and saw a chance to move her opponents arm before she could get in another blow. Maybe that blow would have ended the fight, but something within Dakota had urged her to rely on her opponent's lack of stability. Everyone had a weakness when it came to their techniques._

_Dakota had her weakness like every fighter. Unfortunately, that weakness was unseen by the human eye and she seemed to be the only one to see it._

_Taking her opponent by surprise, Dakota lunged her hips into a hard trust and managed to get the upper hand. Her mentor was yelling in the background to finish the fight. Get the woman to tap out now. Dakota was not going to let this fight slide. She was in it to win. With every last ounce of strength left, she threw the last punch into her opponents' side._

_The hit had caused massive pain within Dakota's fist, but she had won._

_To hear the crowd, cheer her name caused her to finally get the recognition she so craved for. The underground was a tough crowd to please and many women were always booed off the ring. But Dakota showed them all her worth._

_Looking at her opponent beneath her, Dakota raised herself to her feet. Shaky and worn, but she had won her first fight. The crowd was chanting her name and the lights were blinding. Her mentor was there by her side. His smile growing and hugging her sweaty body. Dakota felt numb for just those few moments. There in the crowd of blinding lights, she could have sworn she saw something or rather- someone._

* * *

She faced many obstacles in life. Losing her parents at only thirteen years old, with nowhere to go. What was there for a young girl to do? No living relatives came to get her. To give her a stable home to grow up in without having to go into the system. There were already too many children being passed around from foster home to foster home. Some never being adopted out. Others living their existence with parents trying to fight for them or using them for their own greed.

Dakota lived the rest of her teenage years in an orphanage of children just starting their life a couple of months old to reckless teenage behavior until the system no longer saw the need to care for her once she turned eighteen. She was a legal adult who had to go out and get a job. The world already decided what she needed to do and fall into order of the free world.

There were so few who believed in Dakota to succeed in the real world. She had her high school education. She was smart enough to get into college. She could reach for many things any young adult could have, but she did not have that stability. There are grants for orphan children. There is help, just that Dakota did not take advantage of the resources given.

All she wanted was freedom.

But how much freedom does an eighteen-year-old have when the only life she had grown up to know was pushing her into this adult life? She had no direction in her young life. People have tried to push her and steer her into this complacent life, but all Dakota did was fight back. This was not how she envisioned her life. There was no picket fence in her dream. Dakota was always a fighter and so she turned her back to the system and enlisted. Her life changed drastically and before she knew it, boot camp had become a reality.

It all seemed like the past, but it was all so recent. Once she got of the military, what more could she do? She knew the disciplined side of life, which cost her that freedom she desired. Her parents raised her as such, but once they were murdered, it all disappeared.

Maybe that is why she wrote on the dotted line and raised her right hand. To defend a country that had lost children. Those in need of guidance in the land of opportunity.

So, she found her strength in fighting. To fight was to bury the burdens that have plagued her since her return from a place she would never want to revisit. Dakota had to keep her emotions tightly locked behind a barrier of fists and determination. There was no room for emotions when the dam had strong walls. There was only room to keep going in a system that rejected her. Saying: good luck out there. Where did it all leave her?

It led her to being thrown in the waters.

She slowly opened her eyes to see that the world around her was blurry. Colors blended together in her eyes. It took her as moment to gather her strength before she sat herself up. Something did not feel right, her mind was saying.

In unfamiliar territory, her instincts held strong when she moved herself up in a straight position. Blood had rushed to her head, causing a mi or headache. Dakota groaned from the pain. Her muscles were very sore as she looked to her shoulder and found that was covered in bloody bandages. This was strange. She had no memory of how she had found herself in a strange place. The ground was cool underneath her.

She moved her fingers to make sure that she still had function in her arm. There was no telling the damage in her body. _I can move my fingers. _She raised her arm, but there was a sharp sting. Clenching her teeth, Dakota had to hold in a scream. Her muscles ached terribly. Her stomach began to growl for food. Sighing heavily, Dakota used her good arm to stand on her own two feet.

_I can't use my arm. It has to heal. _She was angry at herself for putting herself through something like this. Who did she piss off this time around? Who would try to kill her? The headache only worsened when she tried to think of the situation. Whoever wanted her dead almost succeeded. They would have let her drown if it wasn't for that fighting spirit within her.

_Must find who saved me. _

She found her way to the door and opened it to the blinding light of the sun. She seethed with pain as she covered her eyes from the sunlight. The heat of the day had hit her skin, causing sweat to trickle down her body. The hunger within had yet to be satisfied and thirst was growing strong. Dakota was not sure when the last time she ate or drank something was. It could have been days ago or possibly hours.

She leaned against the frame. Her legs shaking, head hurting, but Dakota tried to find her balance. Her unsteady body wanted to rest for a while more. Just a few more hours of sleep.

Dakota waited a few moments to lower her hand. She needed a moment to open her eyes. The heat from the sun felt reassuring and comforting. Like someone was holding her in a tight embrace. Something that she hasn't felt in a long time. She could smell the salt from the waters upon her tanned skin. Breathing in the fresh air and sunlight was good for recovery.

Then a thought occurred to her. _I don't feel right. There is no way I can be far from the city. _Now that she thought about it, she had yet to hear noise from machines. There were airplanes in the sky. No cars within the roads. Nobody but the vast land of rolling hills and trees. Dakota even looked closely at her bandage to see that it was not like the gauze of a emergency kit.

_What the fuck?_

She took a step forward to clear her troubled thoughts, but found that the ground was hot and full of sharp rocks that poked her skin. _Damn_. She could not leave or move freely as she would have liked. Like a caged animal, Dakota was bound to this hell.

"Poseidon had favored you. Washing ashore after a storm that sunk many ships." Dakota heard the voice of a very young girl. She turned her head quickly to the child who had a smile upon her face and eyes that spoke of a life longing for adventure.

But it wasn't the child's features that struck Dakota as being odd, but her clothing. And how she spoke with this heavy accent, leading Dakota to believe she was nowhere near America or even in the same modern times. Compared to the young girl, Dakota was wearing nothing more than a black sports bra and spandex. Dakota trained in these clothes, because there was limited restriction when she moved. To the untrained eye, she would very much be a not so modest woman.

Right now, the girl was looking at her as if a cat got her tongue.

"What's wrong? Cannot speak or can you not understand me? Are you a goddess that has come to our need?" Dakota could not help but nervously smile. This was too awkward and so many questions have already popped into her mind. Where was she? How did she here? And why was it that it sounded as if she could understand whatever language this was?

_Am I going crazy? _Dakota thought. She was on the verge of a mental breakdown.

The child was now in front of her. Talking of nonsense that made little to no sense to Dakota. The child was like a wildfire with spewing questions after questions. She spoke of gods- not God- but gods. Okay, that narrows it down just a bit. As far as Dakota was concerned, people worshipped a particular God and hearing these ancient gods made sense in a way. The girl even spoke on her appearance and how it was strange that some people would perceive Dakota as some prostitute.

_At least she is blunt about it. _She thought. _I am nowhere close to a prostitute._

"Alexios had bandaged your arm. How did you receive such a battle scar? It is much different than the ones I have seen." Dakota never noticed how her jaw was slacked and how hot her skin was becoming. The girl could see how pale Dakota looked and urged the woman to sit. What had become of her? Was she lethargic from lack of food?

"You are pale. Do not worry, Alexios is on the hunt. He is a good hunter and with some deer about, there is to be food for you." The child had a very energetic and caring soul to her. Dakota lightly smiled at her at first, but grew the question of who this Alexios was?

"You are very tall and not very woman-like." Dakota could not help but chuckle in awkwardness. This young girl was not the first to comment on her appearance. Dakota was by all mean not so muscular, but she was not fat either. She had good structure from her training and had a few scars that were not visible- unless one looked closely.

"Are you some goddess? You must be if you came from the sea and look like no other woman! Has Athena or Artemis send you to these lands to fight the war?" At this point, the girl kept changing subject confusing Dakota even more-so then she was.

Maybe being in the water was making her hallucinate. Maybe she had some undiagnosed concussion from being hit in the head. Dakota tried finding something logical in this funny world. But who was laughing? Dakota remembered bits and pieces of what had happened and then the feeling of drowning.

_This is not funny._

"I am going crazy." Dakota murmured to herself. She placed her hand on her head and flinched. The pain was definitely real. "How? WHY?! Is this a joke because, God or whatever is out there, this is so not funny!"


	4. A Strange Tale

**ii: A Strange Tale**

_One shot. Three shots. Five shots. Ten shots._

_The music was loud in the bar. Some country song or another, playing on repeat for the past thirty minutes. What was the name of the artist? What was the song called? Something about an old town road and horses. Oh, it wasn't a country song or was it rap? Hip hop? Possibly. It wasn't trap. It didn't matter to Dakota. It was catchy the last five times and now she would rather listen to something else even worse. _

_She drowned out her sorrows with every shot she bought. Pretty soon, she was forgetting why she was at the bar in the first place. This feeling of bitter loneliness hasn't subsided. Not even with the amount of shots she took. That is all she wanted to forget._

_Loneliness was a bitter pill to swallow. Nothing better to forget then to drink until loneliness was too far gone to save. Dakota hated being alone because that is all she ever felt. Sure, there were people in her life that stuck around. They brought good memories and bad. It was human nature to be social. To be wanted. To be loved._

_Her finger circled the glass. Thoughts of her life up till now keeping her company as the man who was beside her continued to talk about- what was he blabbering about? Dakota had not been on a date in months due to her busy life. If one could say training for the next fight a busy life, but it was enough to pay the bills in her shitty apartment._

_People pay good money to see another human being beat the shit out of another- bonus if it's two women. Dakota knew that men would pay just about anything to see women fight. Being skilled was a given, but being pretty and tough was a commodity in the underground fights._

_They saw Dakota as a pretty girl who packed a punch. What man would want that? A woman who could out best them in a fight. Dakota did not care who thought of her as such a brute. She wasn't out there to look pretty or to get approval from anyone. She was only there to collect her money and fight. That was all she cared for._

_How alone was she? Someone who was alone just did not want to have to deal with the outside world. Yet, she still goes to bars with men who want something out of her. Something she gives them sometimes, but other times, Dakota just wants to forget._

_Dakota was something else when she was out there in the ring. The way she moved was not like your typical experienced fighter that has put in years of training. She moved with ease against her opponents. Her strikes were always hard when she found an opening. Her legs were also what most of the men looked at. If she could not throw out a punch, she used those legs to her full advantage. Her height was also a good advantage, but Dakota showed everyone her potential. She proved a point when she was out there._

_'I was never such a good fighter until I saw them.'_

_Dakota was not sure when she started to move with such ease. Maybe from her time in Egypt was when it all began. She began to see something the others could not. These blue hued figures that varied from hooded men to something else that she could not explain. _

_These hooded men seemed to appear when she least expected__ it._

"_Dakota" Her vision of blur turned towards the guy she was on a date with. Here she was in an existence that seemed to be fleeting or maybe it was the shadow that was behind him watching Dakota. She was not sure why, but since that day in Egypt, these shadow people have followed her. Were they ghost of a long-forgotten past?_

_"Dakota? Are you listening to me?" The man said. He looked irritated by the lack of attention he was getting from her. Dakota was the one to call him for a night out. He was reluctant to agree to a few drinks and possibly a good night with the beautiful woman next to him. But all he saw was that same woman drowning shot after shot with a far off look in her eye._

_She wasn't even dressed nicely. Dakota was in skinny jeans and a button up shirt. Her hair in that signature ponytail that swayed with every movement she made. He sighed in defeat knowing full well she wasn't going to put out tonight._

_Dakota eyed the man and scuffed loudly. _

_"Disappointment is not a favored look. Get the fuck out of here and go find someone to listen. Don't even know why I bothered to call you." Even though she downed a fair amount of liquor, Dakota had a bit of a slur to her words. Her eyes so bloodshot that at any moment the bartender would have to cut her off. Soon, she would move on home to sleep off her drunkenness. _

_"Glad you called for nothing. Look at you. Drunk and lonely. No wonder you call. To be rid of that loneliness." Dakota laughed at him. Was that meant to hurt her feelings? It wasn't working. She already knew why she called and it was pointless to talk to a wall that was unmovable. _

_Her date was defeated. He wasn't going to hurt her feelings. Dakota was already damaged goods and she knew it. She wasn't looking for sympathy or a shoulder to lean on. She just wanted somebody for the night and possibly the next night. Why he even bothered to save her number and answer was simple. A need that every human bothered to act upon._

_"Call me when you decide to sober up." He said._

_Dakota rolled her eyes with a drunken smile. Better to be alone then to have somebody try to hurt her feelings. She placed her hands on her head in shame. He was already gone when she did not answer him. All she did was laugh at him. She pushed away somebody willing to just be there. Was Dakota going to take him home? Maybe. It wouldn't be the first time and it will be the last._

_In truth, she was hurting and just needed somebody._

* * *

_Is this punishment? _She thought.

_Have I done wrong in my life? _

Dakota was in a trance with the sun beating down upon her skin. She could feel the heat and sweat dripping from the pigments of her flesh. Her mind becoming numb and shutting down to all noise around her. All possibilities of trying to come to an understanding of how and why she had ended up in a place that- for all she knew- existed centuries ago if not more. The people here were long dead and forgotten by time and only their stories would be passed- before they too were forgotten.

She was still questioning why she was here. In a land that was nothing more than stories and artifacts that one would see at a museum. Dakota was a skeptic in anything supernatural. If it was the will of a higher being, there was something logical. Time travel was impossible and with time travel, you had to move forward not backwards. The universe would not allow physics and understanding to be disturbed.

Her history was a blur, since high school was shit and television made everything dramatic. Hell, even movies romanticize any era with the magic of Hollywood- and good-looking actors that are not even close to the culture. Though, Dakota could give Spartacus a pass since she had a thing for gladiators or the Spartans from 300. She chuckled at the thought of muscular men who were too pretty for their own good. She knew Spartans were not like the movies. A girl could dream or worse- come to find that Spartans are huge assholes.

"You have been quiet for some time. You always have this look. What are thinking about?" Phoibe said out of curiosity.

Dakota has not forgotten that she had a bit of a shadow following her. Unlike the hooded figures that were only visible to her eyes, the young girl was real and rather talkative. Phoibe was a bit too curious for her own good and had this odd obsession with a wooden bird. Dakota did not ask questions, because the girl kept asking them.

"Nothing that concerns you." Dakota mumbles to herself rather than have Phoibe hear. No reason to hurt a child's feelings over something so trivial.

Unfortunately, Phoibe heard what Dakota said. She might as well insist that she talk about what was going through her head. They have been outside for some time now without any sign of this mysterious Alexios, Phoibe keeps talking about. Kinda of like how a sister would boast about her big accomplished brother. Dakota found it cute as she was an only child. No siblings to pick on or even get close too.

Dakota sighed and looked to the shade of the tree they sat under. "If I told you what I am thinking about, you and probably everyone else would think me insane. Crazy. So, I cannot speak about it so openly. I cannot change the past."

Phoibe looked to Dakota with some confusion on her face, but to be judged by a child was probably the worst. Children can comprehend more than what adults know and Dakota just could not speak of what she thought. Time travel? She could risk changing the future by doing something reckless or evening speaking about what will happen. Worst of all, no one thinks about diseases. What virus could Dakota carry that could cause those she interacts with to get sick?

Time travel is a tricky subject that Dakota wishes to not share, even though she wants to yell at whomever brought her here.

"I do not see you as being crazy. In fact, I see you as a messenger of Poseidon. You came from the sea with so little clothing. You look strong and can fight. I know you can. No mortal can survive those waters where sharks feast. You are a daughter of Poseidon." Phoibe spoke in a tone that cause Dakota's stomach to drop. Her emotions of being this being from the sea was way to farfetched.

"I am not the daughter of Poseidon. I was born to a man and woman who were murdered when I was a child. That is all I will say about myself because I don't need some kid to believe in something that I am not." Dakota stood up from her seated position. Better to break the imagination of a kid then be something they are not. Dakota let it slip her parents were dead, but why would it matter here?

Phoibe continued on about Poseidon and how gods have relations with mortals. Dakota did not need to hear about that, even from a child. Dakota knew what sex was and all that. Too hear it from a child was embarrassing.

_This has to be a joke. I am dreaming, but it's all too real. What god would want to bring me here? No Greek god that's for sure. Loki? Nah, not possible. I would probably be a slave to some Viking king. God? Nah, Christianity is not so popular right now. Can't say if the book is being written?_

"You are doing it again." Phoibe said with some laughter in her voice.

Dakota groaned. She hated when people observed her.

"Can you please respect my privacy?" Dakota said.

Phoibe chuckled, "Not when you always look like that. A look of a fierce warrior. You may even best Alexios if you two were to not see agreement."

Dakota's eye twitched. "I don't know about that. I haven't even met the guy."

"You also talk funny." Great, Dakota was being judged by a child again. This is not funny!

The sound of a eagle had caused both of them to look to the sky. Dakota scrunched her eyes in thought. The large predatory bird that was flying overhead was the same bird Dakota saw. Her heart had raced and her vision became a blur with images of a blue hue. Her breathing had become one of panic. She closed her eyes, trying to get her vision to become clearer.

Why? Why was this happening? Was this eagle more than an animal? Phoibe had mentioned that the bird was Alexios guide and a gift sent by Zeus. But, why was this bird having an effect on Dakota? Was it true?

"Ikaros!" She heard a strong male voice call to the eagle.

Dakota fell to her knees with a thud. The pain that went through her body jolted a reaction from her racing heart. The world around Dakota had calmed for a moment and before her, the eagle was right in front of her. Staring at Dakota. Finding something within her that might have been lost from her childhood. Memories of her parents and the last time she saw them.

_You are free now, child._


	5. The Eagle Bearer

**ii: The Eagle Bearer**

How long has it been since she last seen the image of her parents? The feeling of remembering happier times before their sudden demise at someone else's hand. She could remember their last words to her as she was left in the hands of a family friend. A family friend that never adopted her. The very person her parents trusted. They could not even bother to give Dakota a home. She felt betrayed by the adults in her life.

They all spoke of promises that were always broken. They promised that they would return to her. They always told Dakota to not worry. Her parents always returned to her, but that night was when it all changed.

The police were at the door and spoke in a hushed voice. Dakota was standing near the wall and overheard what was being said.

Dead. Murdered.

It took all of Dakota's strength to not scream. To keep back the tears that she has not shed since then. Her father was a man of high regard. He was respected in his field of work. Her mother was an intelligent woman. She worked hard and always had a good head on her shoulders. Dakota had always tried to look for vengeance as to who killed them. But she never had an answer. She gave up and threw the thought in the back of her mind.

She was taken in by the system. She was thrown in and forgotten until she was old enough to leave. No one was there to save her and help her grieve. Those she had known through her parents remained silent. Leaving Dakota in the dark and in a system that fucked her over.

'_Dakota.'_

She stirred with a groan in her unconscious state. The sound of her father's voice keeping her from the darkness that seemed to have engulfed her. It's been years since she has heard his voice. She almost forgot how he sounded like, but knew he had a deep voice. The voice of reason that had guided her. What was a man when he did not have a woman by his side?

She clenched her teeth as she felt something warm against her wound. The pain was unbearable as it shot through every nerve in her body. How she wanted to scream out and cry, but Dakota knew better then to show when she was hurt. Fight through the pain, they always told her. It is only temporary. You will only hurt for as little bit before it subsides. She felt tears coming from her eyes from the pain. Her muscles contracted and her fingers balled into fists.

How much more pain was she going to go through? Her body and mind were already feeling as if they were deteriorating. Piece by fucking piece, Dakota just wanted the pain to stop. She was afraid she would not have full function of her arm when she recovered. The thought of infection was all too real, but she just continued to fight even when she was unconscious. Dakota did not want to die. Not right now or anytime soon.

"_You were born of a star. We all are." _Her father's voice had brought comfort to her mind.

All that burning pain took Dakota to a place of comfort.

* * *

**The Next Day…**

There seemed to be a sense of uncertainty. She caught a high fever that night she fell unconscious. Mumbling words that made no sense to him. Her muscles would contract with every small movement. Her senses were sharp- as one would expect from a warrior of her stature. Though, her attire was strange. Never has he seen such muscle on a woman. She must have trained hard to make her body look this way.

Ikaros was perched upon his arm and looking to his master. What was it that made the woman faint from the sight of the eagle? Was there much more at play then what Alexios was used too? Surely the woman must have over strained herself. But, Ikaros never gets too close to people other than Phoibe or himself.

"Did she see something?" He asked the eagle.

Ikroas moved his wings to stretch, a little sign to let him know that the bird was listening. Alexios smiled slightly at his only friend. Animals were more loyal then people. The bird was much smarter than he looked and probably understood far more than what he leads on. Zeus had granted him the eagle and many would see that as a sign. To question the gods was a mistake one would not want to make.

"Maybe it was you who saw what others cannot." Ikaros leapt from his master's arm and flapped his large wings to take to the sky. The wind was gentle as it rolled across the land. The large eagle looked rather graceful in the sky of the gods. Alexios knew there was always some mythical about his bird companion. Ikaros was a special eagle gifted by Zeus or so many tell him. Since childhood, he has been plagued by many night terrors or his past. To see how far he had come since then was a reminder that there were still many unknowns left to discover.

Unfortunately, Poseidon had granted him a woman that has yet to serve a purpose. To why she was within his care, only the gods knew. And all know how quiet the gods can be when fate has yet to be revealed.

The strange woman was rested down below in the confines of his home. Her steady breathes and sighs making it clear that she was still alive. A strange thought had occurred to Alexios when he saw the woman fall to her knees. She was strange in many ways. The woman had come from the sea after a storm and was wounded. By chance, he stumbled upon her. It was eerily similar to how he was found when he was a child.

But this was far different. This woman looked like no other within the island. Or for that matter, any woman he has seen in Greece. She was muscular, with tanned skin. Her facial features were much rounder then the women he was used to seeing. Her hair seemed to be a bit thick, but Alexios was not sure since he found her and she was soaking wet.

She looked much taller, but shorter than him by a mere few inches. She was a fighter by just looks alone. She had a faint scar on her right eyebrow that was hidden by black hair. It was by no mere coincidence that Alexios had come upon her. The woman of the sea.

_Poseidon's daughter, _as Phoibe claimed.

This woman must have come from a strange land. Not wanting to dwell on overthinking about the woman, Alexios decided he was going to check on her health. She was pale, but still had the color of a foreigner. Her skin was rather exotic and would give away an impression to those who will see the woman.

_The gods have a reason for her._

Phoibe was curious of the woman. She spent some time with her, yet has not learned her name. The child kept going on and on about how the woman spoke in a funny accent. If anything, the woman was not a threat. At least, not yet. Once she had her strength, there was no telling if she was a friend or foe.

"She is a strange woman." He spoke to himself.

Phoibe would be coming around soon to check on the woman. She had attached herself to the woman before either could know her name. Unfortunately, the woman would be unconscious before she could begin to tell where she had come from. There was confusion within her and Phoibe has said that the woman talked in such a strange manner. Whatever the case may be, soon enough the woman may get her answers.

Like fate, it is never easy to understand.

…

_Footsteps. I hear someone coming towards me._

Her head was throbbing with immense pain. She took a deep gasp with her eyes opening to find that a new face was staring down at her. Dakota threw a quick punch out of instinct at the stranger that was clearly invading her space. Her mind was still out of it. Everything was jumbled and racing inside of her thoughts. She just could not catch a break to save her life. In this instance, everything seemed to lead to Dakota to blacking out without her trying to get on steady feet.

_There is nowhere to run now._

He backed away and caught her fists before it could make contact to his cheek. The action of the movement caused her body to burn with pain and her shoulder might have torn open the wound. But the adrenaline was taking over all pain. Her eyes looked wild and death was clearly inside of them. That instinct to fight was so strong that Dakota could see her muscles within her arm contract with each deep breath.

She could hear Phoibe in the background trying to call out to her. But Dakota had already set her nerves and her muscles were ready to defend. Each memory of fighting or running was forever burned in her memory. Though something else had shown itself clearly.

_The shadows_.

Her mind had saw something that should not be. There was no possible way that whom she could see through her blur was the man whom haunted her. The only clear face out of many who wore hoods and spoke in a language that seemed so far gone.

Egypt had plagued her memory when she stepped foot in that cave. Blue hue surrounding her very being. One after another, the shadows started and yet, his was the only one that was clearer. Why?

_I'm losing it. I'm losing my fucking mind! I'm seeing things that are not real. The shadow that has always followed me is right here! _She clenched her teeth and threw in another punch with her free hand. Her fingers curled into her palm with her reflexes keeping a steady hold. Muscle memory set in quickly in remembrance of tightening the muscles and then using the momentum of the aim.

The stranger had no hold of the situation before him. The woman who came from the sea was awake and attacking him. She was scared and unaware of her surroundings, he mused. Best to keep her from hurting herself and opening the wound.

Dakota made contact quickly and moved herself to her feet. Weary of the blood rush that set in and the pain of opening her wound. Blood began to seep through the bandage, causing Dakota to groan in agony. She had forgotten about the damn wound. Dakota cursed loudly. Swearing words that either Phoibe or the stranger has never heard. It was quite comical to say the lease.

Dakota stomped her foot to the ground, while the blood ran along her chest and stomach.

"No! No! No! I am in a bad dream. How could that be when you can feel pain? I thought I established this already?" Dakota groaned. The pain in her shoulder getting hotter by the second. She was crouched down, clutching at her bloody wound. Phoibe placed a comforting hand on the woman's uninjured shoulder.

"This is becoming a game. Am I in hell? Did I do wrong?" Dakota was becoming unsure of things once more. Her mind trying to come to terms again. She was in this world under mysterious circumstances. No answer, only more questions. She could not even look at the man, let alone Phoibe.

"You need to calm down. I told you, you scared her Alexios." Phoibe said.

"I had no intention on doing so. She kind of attacked me the moment she saw me." Dakota shook her head. Freaking out was not going to solve anything. She had to keep a steady head if she was going to survive here. This was life or death at the hands of these people.

"Maybe if you keep a safe distance from me, I would not have to have attacked." Dakota spat. Her eyes furious with anger towards the stranger. Well, he had a name. She would rather pretend not to have heard it. She was calming down now from her inner turmoil. Seeing Alexios now for who he is and what Phoibe thought of him, Dakota was rather impressed to say the least.

_You've seen this man before_. Her thoughts dwelled on her memory. Egypt was not a fun time. It was full of bad memories and blood. Dakota closed her eyes for a moment to calm herself. Too bad the pain was worse then the memory.

_Stupid._

"You really took a punch to the face by a woman, Alexios? Thought you were fast at catching a fist?" Phoibe teased.

Alexios rolled his eyes at the child. A bit of humor playing on a smile he held for her. Dakota was wallowing away in pain while the two played siblings. Where they even related? Never mind! Dakota took the bandage off to find that some blood had dried over her fresh wound. She had not given it a proper healing and resulted in it opening.

"Here." His voice was strong. Dakota smacked his hand away. Not wanting to be touched at all.

"She is stubborn. Comes from surviving the sea and being a daughter of a god." There goes Phoibe again with her stories. Dakota could see that her wound was not as bad as she previously thought it be. It hurt like hell that even moving or flexing her muscles sent a burning sensation through her body. This was a constant reminder that this was real.

Dakota rubbed her eyes through seething teeth. Since waking up in this strange world, all shes been doing is freaking out. She had to gain control of her surroundings. She had to ask questions, but seeing as how only a child was the one asking more questions every second, Dakota needed to calm herself- again.

The first rule was to stay calm no matter what. Addressing the situation was crucial in survival. At this point, Dakota could be considered hostile. Her tendency to act first was out of raw instinct. Her fight or flight response was always to fight. Human nature was not as complex many think it to be. She had come from a world where technology was becoming advanced. To be thrown back into time seemed so impossible. Nothing was modern and her instincts told her that Dakota had to survive on pure raw instinct that was hidden somewhere deep within her.

"What is your name?" He asked. Seeing her shudder and scared. There was no comfort to give the poor woman. She had already attacked, but mostly out of fear. How could Alexios blame her for acting in such a way? Being far from home and in a place she does not know.

"My name..." She said. "My name is Dakota." Then she moved to the side and threw up all contents of her stomach.


	6. A Soldier no More

**ii. A Soldier no More**

Time had passed slowly, much to Dakota's liking. Her wound had begun to heal; thanking her lucky stars for having not lost function of her motor skills. If she had lost the mobility to her arm, Dakota would have wished for death rather than go on with life with a handicap. Her whole identity would have been lost if she could no longer fight.

_Depression is one hell of a drug._ She began to rub at her shoulder to keep the stiffness from settling. Her muscles would twitch in pain, as if a nerve was being pinched between bone. It was an unsettling feeling for Dakota. Without proper modern medicines and technology, there was no telling how damaged her shoulder is. There was a scar from the bullet hole that stuck out to any who looked.

_I might have to take it easy on this shoulder. Who knows how long it will take to fully heal itself? _She moved her fingers to keep the blood flow. So far, the pinched nerve pain would come and go whenever it seemed fit.

She found that her diet has drastically changed as well, which reduced her muscle growth. In order for Dakota to maintain her muscle mass was a healthy diet and hard training. She prided herself in her strength and those muscles were her vanity. Losing that and function of her arm would cost her everything that made Dakota what she is today.

Being in this new place had drastically changed her. From the way she looked physically to how she dressed. Dakota knew she was not the ideal standard of a woman with her muscular frame. She was also taller than most with different facial features. She was foreign. A mixture of different races that she is aware of, but her family tree was lost to her parents. What little they spoke of their lineage started in the middle east. Where? Dakota wasn't sure.

On a bored day, she was curious about her family tree. Going online to buy one of those DNA swabs and waiting for the results, some of the results came in inconclusive. Was that normal?

Tired of being in her thoughts, Dakota decided to move. Her body was becoming stiff.

There were new smells she has never caught off before. Sights of open fields in the distance where farmers tended to their crops. Life here was much different than in the modern world. Sure, there was war, plague, political struggles and class differences. But what era did not have its problems? People have always looked to the past to try and understand it. Some wanted to live in it and claimed to always be born in the wrong time. History wasn't perfect and the lives these people lived was surely not easy.

Dakota often wondered if she carried some diseases that could potentially infect these people? She was immune to many sicknesses. She was immune to Anthrax, Typhoid- hell, even smallpox. Modern day life made sure to immunize the body from such diseases. Dakota was even surprised that her wound did not infect from the lack of sanitation. She had to thank her lucky stars for surviving this long. But who was to say that she wouldn't die here?

Not that anything mattered if she lived or died. No one was going to miss her, so she might as well make do with what was given to her. Her career as a fighter was short lived like everything else in her life. She would not find fame here in ancient Greece. She was no epic hero like all the stories say. Well, she had one thing going for her. She was within this world- this time period in history- for a reason.

_Maybe._ Her thoughts faulted for a moment. Could there be a purpose for Dakota? The reason she almost drowned in the ancient sea? The reason those men were after her? Dakota shook her head at the thoughts that seemed to loom over her like a dark cloud.

_You are nothing special. _She thought. _The reason you see these things was because you and your team awoken something long forgotten_. Egypt was a battlefield between a rebel force against the government of Cairo. The United States had intervened in the war, bringing hope for peace. Dakota and her team were sent on assignment into the desert. She would have never dreamed to find blood.

_But, why ancient Greece?_ She asked herself this. The mission in Egypt was simple enough. Dakota did what she was told and paid the consequences. People died and she, discharged. All she knew was that there was a tomb of a man and woman.

_You are much more than what you believe yourself to be_. She heard her mentor say. It seemed everyone knew who she was except Dakota. She was just a woman who had trouble keeping jobs and fighting was sport to forget about her pathetic childhood. But not all was bad, right?

* * *

Dakota walked into the open clearing of the fields. The sun beating down upon her skin as she felt the sweat roll down her back and soaking into the wraps around her chest. The clothing given to her were not much to Dakota's style, but beggars cannot be choosers. She noticed how the women wore the strange piece of cloth. It reminded Dakota so much of those history shows and movies.

In reality, she would rather much wear armor like the soldiers, but without the helmet. So, she made use with what she got and who a chiton that was most popular among the women. Dakota did not like having to have it below her knees because it would prevent her from having to fight if need be. Phoibe had watched the woman cut the fabric to get the length higher. It reached her thighs and she was wearing her spandex. A simple belt around her waist and sandals completed the look. Granted she got stares, but Dakota was comfortable in moving freely.

"You are not going to throw up again, right?" Phoibe asked with her hands behind her back.

Dakota could not get privacy without having been followed. The little girl just loved to ask questions and pester her. But Dakota liked having someone to talk too- even if Phoibe could get annoying. She was like the little sister Dakota never had. Doing annoying things little sisters would do.

"I feel my strength inside of my body. I assure you, Phoibe, I can manage." Dakota through a punch into the air. Feeling her muscles contract and fists tighten into a ball. Her feet shoulder length apart in a fighting stance.

"There you go talking funny again." Phoibe chuckled.

Dakota smirked and through a right hook into her imaginary opponent. One, two. Step back. Dodge left. Dodge right. Breath in deeply and grab the opponent by the head and push their face down to connect with your knee. Your opponent should be disoriented from the blow that it will take them a few seconds to recover. Be deadly and swift with your aim. If they see your defenses open, they will strike. Hard.

Dakota could hear her mentors voice in her head, as well as feel his attacks. She could almost see his figure before her in a blurry mess of blue hues. Hands raised and taking punches, while throwing them. Dakota was fast with her jabs and could kick her opponent to the ground so she could dominate them. Her mentor always complimented her form. She was not like any fighter he has trained. Dakota used her lean form and long legs to her advantage. She was fast. She was deadly.

When she was fighting, everything just disappeared for those moments. Not the crowds cheering on the fighters. Dakota wanted to be something in the eyes of the public. To be noticed by a few. To fill that emptiness, she has had since she lost her loved ones. Since that day in Egypt that changed everything.

_You ask for freedom._

Phoibe watched Dakota move with grace in the open field. Her body flexing in quick maneuvers with every punch she threw. The young girl noticed how she breathed so easily between her lips and out her nose. Sweat was accumulating on her forehead. Little strands of hair stick to the sides of her face in the hot sun.

Dakota seethed in plain as she held tight to her wound.

"Damn. I think I over did it." Dakota said more to herself then to Phoibe.

The young girl was at her side to look at the wound. There was no sign of blood or even it opening back up. It might have been from overexertion and needed more time to heal before Dakota could fight like a graceful warrior. Dakota sat down while the pain continued to coarse through her body.

"Maybe you should continue getting rest. I will look after you while Alexios is away." Phoibe said. "He should be back before sun down."

"I never thought I would be looked after by a kid. Speaking of which," Dakota looked to the girl. Something has been plaguing her mind lately. "What does Alexios do? He does not seem like the farmer or merchant type of man."

If Dakota wanted to understand the world around her, she could not help but try to understand Alexios. Her first encounter with him was a hit to his face. After that, Dakota was either in and out of consciousness. Recovery was a hell of a beast to overcome. Dakota hates to be weak when she knew that she had to overcome the obstacles.

"I do not believe Alexios knows how to tend to crops. His skills with people sometimes get him into trouble, so he could never be a good tradesman." Phoibe was rather blunt about the guy, but also looked up to him as well. Not that it was Dakota's business as to how Phoibe first met Alexios- something the little girl told her anyway- Phoibe wanted to make him proud.

Dakota had smile. Phoibe was a little too innocent to be hanging around such troublemaking people. But it was Phoebe's innocence that would also make for use in her survival. Dakota let out a deep breath ass the pain subsided from her wound.

"You talk about Alexios a lot. Do you like him?" Phoibe said out of the blue. "It's okay to tell me. If any woman was good enough for his stubbornness, it would be you. I am sure a child of Poseidon could keep him from getting into trouble or get him out of it. It would be nice to see him happy as well, since he is not so pleasant around people."

Dakota's eye lightly twitched. "Funny, Phoibe. I'd rather be eaten by sharks then talk about _that_. I ask out of curiosity. He is never around and I barely know him. Plus, the eagle he is always with creeps me out."

The girl laughed at her remarks concerning Ikaros. She knew when to say something's that made Dakota feel uncomfortable. If anything, Dakota felt nothing for the man who saved her and helped her recover. She barely speaks to him. What would she even say to the man? She was a stranger in a strange land. Everything Dakota knew was thrown out the window. She had to survive these dangerous times where war plagued all of Ancient Greece. Dakota had to choose her side and neither side sounded so pleasing- even though the Spartans were regarded in military history along with the Greeks.

Some of their tactics were still used as examples in the modern era. Dakota had studied them when she was bored one day while deployed in Iraq.

"Ikaros is harmless against friends, but deadly against foes. No reason to be scared of a gift from Zeus." Phoibe was teasing Dakota for irrational fear of the eagle. Maybe the girl wasn't seeing what she saw when the eagle was staring at her. She could feel its stare boring deep into her soul. Watching every movement and Phoibe saw this as funny.

The eagle was more than a animal if Dakota had to guess. Then again, Greek mythology had some pretty fucked up parts. Maybe Ikaros was a god send to Alexios. But to Dakota, she would rather be away from the bird.

"You know people talk. Of the mysterious woman Alexios- well, the _Misthios- _taking in a woman. I tell them that they see things and that you have come from the sea. I know they laugh, but it is nice to have another girl to talk too." Phoibe smiled. "Alexios does not like to talk of gossip unless it suits his mission. It gets lonely when you have just yourself. Being a little younger and not being able to go out on great adventures does tend to be boring."

Dakota had to roll her eyes. Of course, people talk. The very few glances they have of Dakota were just glimpses. Dakota did not like to be in the eyes of others. She was foreign and dressed a little too differently for the style of the time. But Dakota did not like to feel like a burden to anyone. Sure, she owed both Phoibe and Alexios her life. Dakota had to be independent if she was going to live among the Greeks.

But, to hear Phoibe confine in her about her thoughts have shown how much trust she had in Dakota. In a way, Dakota felt needed. A part of something that she hasn't been a part of since her parent's death.

"Yeah. I'd rather not hear rumors of myself. No one has business to my own affairs. Once I fully recover," Dakota's words silenced her. Phoibe looked confused for that moment. Seeing Dakota's face drop into worry.

She stood up without having finished her sentence. Phoibe was just as lost as Dakota. The moment of light banter and sisterhood had vanished just as quickly as it had begun. The little girl knew better then to meddle in the lives of an adult. Their matters alone were nothing a child should be a part of. Phoibe had grown accustomed to being near Dakota. She would follow her to the ends of the sea- just as she would do the same for Alexios.

But instead, she let Dakota go off alone. To wonder the dirt road and the open fields. Phoibe looked to the sky and asked a simple favor from the gods that could listen. If anyone deserves a purpose, Dakota needs to know what it was she was doing here.

《.》

Dakota leaned against a tree. Her lips chapped from thirst, but she ignored her body. Hunger was setting in. Rest was deeply needed. Dakota had to think about her options in this world. What it would mean to someone whose only use was to fight. Dakota's knowledge of history was not the most reliable since women were often treated as property.

She'd be damned if any man would tell her what she could do. But Dakota had no choice in this world. Funny. She always thought that she would be this renowned fighter earning millions. Getting sponsors and being in commercials. Never had she had imagined her life taking a drastic turn. Dakota was truly an unlucky woman when it came to these circumstances.

"God or rather gods," she started, "You all have a funny way of showing me I am insane. Have these past few days been enough? I cannot survive this world. I have nothing to offer but to fight. It's all I've ever done since childhood." She used her eyes for a moment. Feeling the cool breeze against her skin. There was peace within her for that moment. Like someone or something was listening to her.

"Speaking to the gods of your troubles would not soothe whatever bothers you." She opened her eyes to find that Alexios was standing before her. Ikaros on his arm with those predatory eyes fixated upon her.

Dakota shivered and looked away from the creature.

"It was a rather private conversation. It is rude to eavesdrop on others, you know." Dakota did not always get embarrassed, but she felt rather silly having spoken to the sky. Believing any god would hear her distress. Wasn't faith supposed to bring comfort to the herd?

"It is not rude when one speaks so loudly that I can hear it. What brings you so far out here? Wolves roam this area and it would be unwise to get eaten by one." Dakota did not know what to say. She has never heard him speak so much to her. It was awkward for her since she was still in the presence of a stranger. Not to mention what Phoibe said earlier when she was training.

"Wolves are the least of my concerns." She spoke in a hushed tone.

Alexios raised a brow. "Without protection, you would be an easy meal."

"Then maybe my death would be most rewarded." Dakota snapped out of anger. It was unwarranted and came from out of nowhere. Alexios did not seem to be affected by her sudden outburst, but he noted something within her. There was confusion and hurt. She needed answers from someone.

"Releasing your anger on me will not help you in finding whatever it is you seek. You will only wander in searching." He said calmly.

Dakota sighed heavily and punched the tree she was leaning on. Her knuckles ached in pain. Some skin torn from her flesh, lightly scratched from the bark. Dakota moved her fingers lightly to ease the pain. Alexios had never met a woman so… strange in all his life.

"What is it that bothers you?" Maybe he could play the mediator in this woman's anger. To ease her suffering for a moment before she leaves his care and goes about finding her answers.

"Believe me, you would not understand. But I am useless here. My skills would be of no use within this land and I a burden. Fighting is what keeps me from- it doesn't matter. You wouldn't understand anyway. No one here understands." Dakota was simply lost in her own world. The blue hue she saw before her eyes had covered the area around her. She was simply not understanding her stance here.

Alexios let Ikaros fly free into the sky. To survey the surrounding area of any threat. The bond between eagle and master was truly remarkable. Dakota could see perfectly now. She held her hand in a tight grasp. Everything was all too real and spilling out her concerns to Alexios made her feel slightly at ease.

"Then what will you do once you recover?" He asked.

Seems she was not the only one thinking it.

"Find my reason. I want to learn to draw a bow and fight with a sword. If my skills are useless here, I want to know how I can survive a war." There was fire inside of her heart. Inside of her eyes.

Alexios has only been around the woman when she was unconscious or awake- only for a few moments to eat and take care of herself. This was the first time they actually conversed in conversation. Albeit, it was of a personal matter. Alexios might have a true challenge on his hands with this woman and while he had other needs to tend too- Dakota seemed to be the type of woman to not take no as an answer.

Though, there was a strange feeling within him that seemed to grow. One that would awaken a fate that will lead him on his journey with Dakota being another piece to the puzzle.

* * *

**AN: **And so we begin the next chapter in the beginnings of Odyssey. I have never given thought of romance, since Dakota is more interested in finding answers and trying to get back home. We dont really see her interacting much with Alexios in the beginning. But, we will see where the road leads us next. Thank you for the reviews. More would be appreciated, but I don't mind. I like seeing people read my works.


	7. The Journey is a Soldier

**ii. The Journey** **of a Soldier **

_Hey, soldier. Where have you been?_

Two weeks turned into a month. Time has passed by with something ever changing in the way she saw this new profound world. The soldier- the fighter- regained what was lost to her within that time. Her body felt that same familiar strength.

Her body was getting used to the climate as she moved to the side, dodging his attack. She breathed in deeply and threw a punch towards his direction. Her muscles were still sore and she knew that it will take time to properly heal- time she did not have to waste. Dakota was dead set on finding her way home no matter what it takes. She could not waste that search resting. Her body needed to continue that fight to go back to her current time.

She could hear her father's voice as she practiced. With each punch she threw, her determination was dead set within her eyes. The sweat that rolled off her brow was a constant reminder that Dakota had to fight hard. Keep fighting. Never let someone knock you down. When you are knocked down, you are exposing every vital part of yourself. Animals never want to be exposed because the predator will go for the weak spot. What is more vital to man?

…

'_There is a reason.' He told her._

_She had tears in her eyes that were wiped away by the back of her hand. She heaved a cry as she looked up to her father. A man that she had often looked up too because of his attitude towards a young Dakota. As much as he was tough on her, he was also sincere and gentle. There was smile upon his face that always seemed to keep away the problems that were brewing. He went to one knee to wipe away her tears._

_A loving father. That is all she will remember of him. _

_Dakota was a sensitive child- at the time. Everything scared her for reasons unseen. She saw things that made no sense to her young mind. Night terrors of seeing shadows of men in hoods in her room, prompted her parents to go to a doctor. They knew what she was seeing, but how could they explain it to Dakota?_

_It was no secret. _

_Dakota would find that years later, those shadows would form into figures. A flash of thunder and Egypt's land flashed before her mind. The blood of her men scattered against the rocks as a much older Dakota went to her knees. Shaking with her arms hanging tightly to her shoulders. The ringing in her ears growing louder as a chopper blew the sand and dirt around her._

_Dead._

_They were all dead._

'_Your back may be against the world, Dakota, because they know you are different. People cannot appreciate the beauty that is another. They see that you stand up for yourself and others, which not everyone wants to see.' He held her against his chest. Stroking her wild curls that frizzled in the humidity._

'_We are made of stars. Someday, you will be one of them.'_

_She did not know what he meant by that at the time. Dakota always saw it as reassurance because when one star dies, another forms. Did her father see her death as something to not be afraid of? For a young girl, one doesn't think of dying. That night, the sky gained two stars. _

_'I will never forgive you for leaving me! I hope becoming stars was worth leaving your own daughter. I hate you both. I hate you both.' She would live to regret those words._

_..._

She breathed out an exhale through her teeth. A fast-hard punch thrown with much force behind it; Dakota could feel her lip spilt. Tasting the salt from the sweat that dripped down, she also tasted her own blood. _Fuck_. Her fists curled in wraps to protect her in case she punched something other than air.

One month had changed her for better or worse.

Her muscles were remembering every movement that was taught to her. As she suspected, her spandex had its use; which surprised her that the piece of modern clothing lasted this long. Torn in places she'd rather not sat; Dakota said goodbye to the last thing she had of the modern world. Her sports bra being the first to tear after two weeks. She resorted to wrapping her chest tight. It was uncomfortable at first with breathing. It took Dakota days of trial and error to find the proper tightening technique.

Training with Alexios proved the most challenging. Dakota had fought and sparred against men- two larger and muscular on different occasions. She enjoyed the little banter of sparring as it built commodore between the two. Dakota was enjoying learning new things every day and when the time came for firing her first shot, she had a smirk upon her face.

She was capable of many things in the modern era, but in this new environment. Dakota had to learn to crawl before she could walk. Dakota never had the instinct of a hunter. To kill her first animal was an eye opener for the young woman. She had seen war and the casualties that followed, but to kill for food was something else entirely. It was as if she were going back to man's first experience.

The one thing, however, was Dakota facing a dilemma. It was natural for a woman to go through her menstrual cycle every month. She noticed that she has yet to bleed which could mean many factors. For one thing: she would not even dare touch any man in this era. The only males she has had the luck of interacting with was with Alexios and Markos (a rather interesting person and a little shady in Dakota's eyes). Dakota knew her body was being put under stress and the change of environment would probably keep the red beast at bay for the time being.

The human body was rather weird anyway.

Dakota took a moment to pause before she was knocked to the ground hard. She seethed in pain and agony for having not been paying attention to her opponent. The shine of the broken spear glittering against the sun's light.

_You are getting careless._ She scolded herself. _Your life could have ended here._

"We are done for the day." She heard Alexios say. He offered her his hand, but she shrugged it off due to her wounded pride and ego.

Poor sportsmanship would only get you so far, but Dakota knew that this was for her benefit. If she were to survive without getting killed, she was going to have to train harder. She was going to have to get used to the idea that she could not rely on her bare hands and legs alone. This was a different battlefield. Her enemies will use weapons. Dakota had to choose her battles with care. If she were to start a fight, she will die. Alexios had his broken spear and Dakota had nothing but her hands and legs.

_What's the point? Modern day weapons are rifles and technology. How can I defend myself against an army when all I know comes from modern tactics? _She felt defeated at the thought. Nothing could compare to the wars being fought in her time. Enemies can be just about anyone. No longer was the faceless terrorist that have causes trouble. Now, it could be your own neighbor with some fucked up ideologies.

"I'd rather continue till my bones collapse." She stood on weary legs. Feeling her muscles tremble from overuse and Alexios could see that she was being stubborn. She was not one to rest after a few training sessions. She would exhaust herself to a point where food and sleep had to be forced upon her. Even Phoibe had to convince her to rest. To sleep off her weariness and eat to regain any sort of energy her body was losing.

"If you did that, you would not be able to continue. Even I know my own limits, why don't you?" Dakota did not like hearing it, but she needed too. She was no good dying of exhaustion. She scuffed at his comment and blew it off with a roll of her eyes. Gods be damned if she wasn't irrational.

"My limits are of my business." She took a step forward and fell straight to the ground. Dust went up her nose, causing her to cough. Alexios sighed heavily and wondered why the gods sent a woman who was just as stubborn as the sea in a storm?

"You can barely take one step. Should I let you crawl back before the sun sets and have you take chance with the wolves or will you let me carry you so you will not have to crawl?" Dakota hated the idea of both and would rather chance it with wolves. At least she would pop it up a fight before they could pick at her insides.

She opened her mouth to comment, but it seems that her mentor was not having any of it. He gave her the choice and he decided for her that second. Dakota wanted to protest her dislike for being treated like a child. Well, she was acting like one. Her attitude has change so little since being in this land. Maybe she was trying to cope with it as best she could and lashing out with sarcasm was her only defense.

Alexios knew he had to deal with the moody woman until she was trained enough to be on her own. To finally get away from her constant complaints and unfocused mind would be much of a god send. Alexios could get his peace and move on with life. Phoibe may not want to hear of it, but she would have to get used to the idea of Dakota being on her own. Until then, he had to deal with her kicking and screaming as he carried her back to his home.

"I can walk!" She shouted as she pounded his back with her fists. Each hit was not so much as to hurt Alexios, rather to annoy him into letting her go. This embarrassed Dakota, with her cheeks reddening like a tomato. She huffed loudly as he was not going to let her go anytime soon.

However long she was to stay in this world, better be worth it.

...

_There was a field._

_In the sunset of the hills where the grass tickled her skin. She stood in the middle with her back against the smoke. The wind gently moved the grass around her in a subtle trance of something long forgotten. She could not figure out what this all meant to her and why she was looking at an open field. Nothing for what seemed like miles and only the smell of smoke lingering._

_This was a new dream._

…

She yawned loudly like a cat laying lazily in the sun. Her arm over her eyes as she heard Alexios from above her on the roof humming. It was a sound she had gotten used to in the month of her stay and Dakota did not mind it so much. She had come to find missing modern technology for her source of entertainment, but who could find beauty in a screen? There were mountains in the distance and a large statue of some god that Dakota forgot the name of.

It was truly a masterpiece if she did not have to think about how the ancient Greeks had no shame when it came to nudity. Hell, she would rather not think of it. The human body was celebrated and many depictions in art showed a lot of- she shook her head. Now, Dakota was by no means a virgin and had her fair share of hookups, but in modern society- the human body was shamed and at the same time sexualized. Men could be shirtless and they would be celebrated for their masculinity. Women on the other hand had to look a certain way but at the same time, leave everything to the imagination.

Women could not celebrate their bodies or they would be looked down upon. Yet, when a woman shows her body to the world she is called many slurs. Dakota has been shamed many times for her body by both online critics and those in the audience. She was too muscular. She was too pretty to get her face bloodied. She was hot for a fighter. Dakota should not be wearing that in the ring because men would only look at her ass and tits.

Yeah, no one wanted to see a woman's body, but seeing a man was perfectly fine.

_I'd rather be thinking of something else_. She thought before she got angry at the idea of being judged. Like anyone had a right to her body and what she did with it. The modern world had it problems, but it was not like in the ancient times was all flowers and rainbows.

_Why must you be so angry? _She thought. _Maybe you have not yet let off some stream. A little itch that has not been scratched since your tinder date went sour._

Dakota ignored that little voice in her head. There was no point in having to argue with a manifestation of her conscience. Her anger was more then _THAT _frustration. Everyone had their needs to be fulfilled, but Dakota had more decency to admit that she would rather release her frustration in other ways.

"Hey, shit-face! Get down here!" Her thoughts were interrupted by a man yelling.

"Cyclops got a message for you!" Dakota sat up when she heard Alexios move. Whoever had disturbed their little peace had some issues with the man. Then again, who did not. Dakota sought it best to keep out of business that did not involve her and she caught the sight of two men down below.

_Thugs. _She thought bitterly.

Standing up now to her feet, Alexios jumped down from the roof. The woman had a slack jaw for a moment in shock. Okay, she knew that the man had some strength to scale buildings and fight on equal terms with Dakota, but to see his jump from a distance in front of the two thugs was pretty impressive.

There were a few words exchanged and a punch landed directly in Alexios jaw. Dakota flinched slightly as seeing how two of the things were at an advantage with numbers and a shield. However, the tide will turn quickly as Alexios was the better fighter.

Dakota scaled down the walls cautiously. Her muscles still tired from the spar from earlier in the day. She cursed at herself for doing something that could put herself in harm's way, but how could she refuse a fight when all the glory would go to Alexios?

Unfortunately, the fight had ended quickly just as fast as it began. There was always next time for Dakota to get her fair share of punches. Maybe she was overreaching on things and thought she could best anyone. Her thoughts of glory had faded when she saw Alexios sitting by the well.

The sound of Ikaros had startled Dakota. She really did not like that eagle for many reasons. It acted so human, yet had this presence that Dakota could not shake off. She knew that Ikaros was eyeing her with a tilt of his head.

_Can you stop that!_ She thought angrily.

Dakota made her way towards the frustrated man. Even though he hid his emotions well, Dakota could see past it. Since her stay, she knew Alexios had some enemies in the area. There would be trouble always about and to think that he would keep that from her? Who was he playing when Dakota had heard the stories from Phoibe.

Dakota was lost in her thoughts again that she did not notice Phoibe walking and talking to Alexios. Of coarse she would sit upon a stone column with Ikaros acting like a spoiled eagle. Dakota would rather keep away from the bird and they knew she was not so comfortable around him.

_There is something about him that just screams supernatural_.


	8. Poor Bastard

ii.** Poor Bastard**

_The music blared high that vibrated the walls. People were crowded- bodies touching and the smell of sweat and perfume lingered against the liquor that was pouring like a fountain. Women were being dragged to the laps of high-end rollers with cigars in their mouths. Thousand-dollar suits and gold along their necks were setting these women with exposed chest and thigh high dresses. Pretty red lips and shiny eyes were attracted to the shine of their men's personal bank._

_It was all about the money. It was about the fame. What little glory there was had gone to her pride. She had to be different. She had to be skilled. In a sport dominated by men, she had to just be more than a woman. _

_Dakota walked through the crowds of dancing people. It smelled of pure sex and degrading scents. Her eyes set on the second floor to a group of men sitting with women next to them, while waitresses offered them drinks. Dakota was not dressed for the occasion as she found the club scene a little too exposed for her sanity. People here were enjoying the stress-free life, while those above them had a much-twisted view on life._

_She wore a simple pair of blue jeans with her black converse sneakers. A plain t-shirt and hair pulled up into a messy ponytail. Dakota stuck out like a sore thumb when she stood in front of the man she had been searching for. She got stares from both genders because of how she was dressed. No one would dress in such plain and simple clothing. This was a club where woman dressed to impress and men were offering drinks on their salary._

"_So, the guest of honor has shown herself. Could have dolled yourself up if you wanted to have a little meeting with me, darling." His voice dropped like honey to Dakota's ears. The women around him were like goo with his voice, but Dakota was not one to fall for such cheap small talk. She had heard it all from men before. Talk simple. Talk smooth. When you speak words to make her all hot and bothered, the woman you were after will be caught in your web. _

_Dakota despised men such as him. _

"_Darling?" She raised a brow and crossed her arms over her chest. She was not here to be someone's high end doll to sit on their laps. Dakota was here for business. "I was promised the underground and only got a measly seven hundred for my victory. The men get much more of a deal and I have nothing. Tell me why that is, Vic?"_

_Vic- the man Dakota was staring down intently- was picking at his teeth with a toothpick. Not a care in the world plastered on his face. The women around him gave her dirty looks; she was ruining their night. His boys were ready to pounce on Dakota any moment. Not that it mattered seeing as how those on the second floor were a part of the same crowd. A crowd Dakota noticed that wore the same ring._

_Vic threw the toothpick at Dakota and she moved out of the way. Her face disgusted by such barbaric tactics. No one treated her this way! She was far and above these men. The men who pay her bills and keep her from the streets._

_Fuck._

"_You should be grateful that you get paid at all. Look, darling, you are cute. The men love seeing you out there with your savage nature. It gives them something to look at and you want more money?" Vic pretended to be hurt. Dakota noticed the shine to his pinky finger and saw a new ring. One much larger than the others- another spectacle of his greed. Dakota was not impressed to say the least. Men like Vic thrived on the pain and hard work of others._

_Dakota had to put a stop to his tactics or else she would go hungry. Living on the streets was not a woman's world. There was danger if one was not careful. Dakota closed her eyes for a moment. The music was loud enough to make you go deaf. The smell was lingering and settling in her mind. Dakota hated the club scene as it was nothing but trouble._

"_I have trained hard to be where I am. No other fighter that has entered that ring can move like me. I am the best you have and bring crowds. I deserve my share or I will leave." She threatened. "My skills are hard to find. If I leave, where would the money pour? When the well dries and the people starve for my presence."_

_Vic only laughed at Dakota. The man was not taking her seriously or as serious enough to want to be a begging man. "Where would you go? Do you believe that you will make a name for yourself in a competitive sport? Darling, you are much better off here where I can care for you. I do have some of the best trainers and best fighters. You are unique, but do you truly believe you will make a name for yourself?"_

_A waitress came by the booth and offered drinks. Shooing the pretty girl away, Vic leaned into his seat. The women moving to the side as to see that he placed his elbows upon his knees. "Darling, there are some things that you cannot comprehend in this world. There are some like you in ways you do not know. Surprising enough that you have come to me. If only you knew."_

_Dakota clenched her jaw. Her eyes narrowed hard at his words. Vic had control over her income. Control over her training. Dakota knew coming to him was a long shot that could not be achieved. She was desperate to put her name out there. To show the world that she was worth something. To fight away her demons that seemed to always appear, but they had aided her into the fighter she is. She was unique in a way. A valuable asset to Vic. Not to mention she can take a hit to that pretty face. Why a girl like her would never want to get bruised and broken was beyond his understanding. Dakota brought in the money from her skills. She was being talked about and it shows from her attitude._

"_I can make a name for myself if I was given breathing room." She had a comeback for everything. A true spitfire that one. Shame no man has been able to tame her running mouth. She's too pretty to be bloodied._

_Vic had enough of the same conversation. It seems as of late; Dakota was coming to him. Wanting more in a raise. Wanting everything in the world, but she asked for something that Vic was trying to reach. She wanted to be known. She wanted the stars to align for her and yet, here she was. The world wouldn't make her happy even if he was able to give it to her._

"_Why not be a proper lady and actually dress like one. Come back here when you learn your place." Dakota spit in his general direction in a sign of disrespect. He wanted her to act a lady, well she was known as the gladiator in the fighting world. Vic did not seem to upset that her saliva was on his new pair of shoes._

"_Fuck you."_

_Dakota turned to walk away from the loud music and disrespectful man. But what she failed to realize was that there were two pairs of eyes looking at her. Two men whom she will have the pleasure of encountering soon enough when life was going her way. Unfortunately, Dakota did not realize that the ring Vic wore had a symbol of a black cross._

_You fucked up this time._

* * *

She always seemed so lost in her thoughts. Her eyes always staring straight ahead as if she was locking on to something far away. There was this expression that she always held. Her brows meeting, eyes losing its shine, and she always had clenched fists. There was something that could not be explained about Dakota and it seemed her body moved on its own without her thinking of where she was to go. Her days seemed so occupied by training that she spoke so little of herself. Where she had come from and who she was as a person was never brought up in light conversation.

Dakota would rather keep to her own thoughts. Sure, the woman talked and bickered with Alexios over subtle things. Dakota was in training to survive in this world. She knew the risks of everyday life and sought out how to best cope with it. Her interactions with the people still was at an all-time low- only hanging around the misthios when it was of convenience. Phoibe- because she always seemed to pop up out of nowhere. Let's not forget Markos- whom Dakota accused of many occasions of being rather sketchy. Though she tolerated the man with humor as she got her way most of the time.

Life seemed to become a routine for Dakota. Her body changing to the climate and diet. But it seems that something was pulling the strings of fate that intertwined her and the ancient world. Dakota would not voice it, because she was already a stranger in a strange land. She has yet to say she was from the future; who would believe her anyway. As far as she was concerned, she was the woman of the sea.

Just another orphan.

She bumped into somebody. Her musings rattled her thoughts to the world around her. Rubbing her nose out of irritation, she found that she was looking at the back of the infamous misthios that has taken her in. She may need to have a reality check pretty soon. For one, she was falling for the bastard. Two, Dakota would never voice it. And three, she hated her growing fondness.

Not that it mattered. He was handsome to the eyes, she'll admit that. Nothing more, brain.

"Is it always so fun around here?" She questioned as she tried to think of a better distraction.

They were at the bottom of a hill where the grapevines grew. Much could be said about who owns the place and how he got it. Dakota just wanted to pick conversation out of boredom. So, she says to herself.

"Fun?" It seems that Alexios did not understand her meaning of the word. Rather she was sarcastic about the way things have been developing recently. The two were always at a standstill. She was just a strange woman.

"Trouble seems to find you when it is necessary. Who did you piss off so badly that those men wanted to kill you?" Dakota had been a curious one. She has seen some shady things living in a crime infested area. She knows danger and those who follow it.

She stood in front of Alexios. Her eyes sharp as a hawk and wit as cunning as a fox.

"I know you are more the what they say. I don't want to dwell on what you do when no one looks, but do I have to watch my back around you?" She was not afraid of what lies ahead. Alexios was somewhat stunned at how brash she could be. She was not afraid to speak what was on her mind- though it could lead to her downfall if she was not careful enough.

"Men like are born of danger. Waiting to be called upon in dire times. I've been trying to figure you out for many weeks and I come up empty. Not that I want to know you on a personal level." She backtracked quickly. Raising her hands in defense. "Are you a threat to me?"

"You see me as a threat?" He played along, wondering where this was coming from. Dakota smirked at his choice of words. A reaction that sometimes could be taken out of context. So, he has a sense of humor? "When I found you close to death. Taken care of your weakened state. Training you to survive. You, woman of the sea, see me as a threat?"

There was something about the way he spoke. Dakota's smirk had faded from her lips when she noticed people staring at them. It wasn't hard to figure out that they thought of the two as a couple in a bitter disagreement. She took a step back to give them space. They were much too close that she could almost hear his heartbeat.

"I see you as a man with ambition. Purpose with every decision that is made within that head of yours" She pointed to her head. "I woke up in a strange world, surrounded by faces I have never seen. Before this life, I was nothing. No one wanted me or sought to find me." She clenched her jaw tight. The buildup anger from her years of solitude and living without those to rely on had surfaced. "I won't give you a sob story to feel sympathy towards me. Maybe I did not thank you properly for saving my life. You are no threat to me. I've seen men scarier than you and they were faceless." She looked to the people that had walked by. Their eyes staring at Dakota's shape and form. Seeing her walk tall and mighty would have given off an impression of her arrogance.

Alexios knew there was something so familiar about her. She had a sense of loneliness that was covered up into anger and bitterness. Dakota was not one to cry or to show it. Alexios knew loneliness better than most, but to see her fighting against herself was but an act of defense.

"They attacked my country when I was very young. I do not remember it, but I've heard the stories. These men will recruit others by force into their army." She licked her lips. The sun beating down hard upon her making the sweat roll off her brow. "Then, the enemy changed. Far from this land lies something that I cannot explain. What I saw out there and what I've heard."

She closed her eyes to the sound of gunshots. Her men yelling in the distance while the sands blew around them. Covering an unseen enemy that struck them down one by one. Dakota was the u lucky one to have survived that day. She has yet to reason why it let her live.

"I remember that day. No matter how many times I try to drink it away and fight, I see them." She opened her eyes once more. Looking up to the sky and Ikaros was flying overhead. She may not have seen it, but the eagle was looking at her.

"You have seen war." It was more a statement then a question. Alexios may not have been one to choose sides at this point- his past making it clear he would rather fight for himself and the innocent. "Those that have seen war, have your eyes. They are haunted and dark. They see something that no one else should have. You have been trying to understand me as I of you."

Dakota smiled slightly at the conversation. She never said much about what happened that day or for that matter what occurred during her time in Egypt. It was a haunting memory of the past.

"We all are fucked inside. We see things and we move on. We fight until there is nothing left. I guess that is why I do what I do in these circumstances. I know you have seen the likes of war being that these are troubling times. Why not fight besides being who you are now?" She looked to the man with question.

Alexios held no emotion to her words. His memories of his childhood were maybe some of the happiest times of his young life. Then it changed one night for reasons he did not know. "This is not my war." He said.

Dakota could not press the matter. She could probably find ways to get an answer out of the man, but who was she to pry into another's life without consent? Dakota nodded her head feeling rather left out. She practically spoke of her matters and Alexios spoke so little. They were one in the same in ways that she could never understand.

《.》

They left the conversation at that. Dakota walked behind Alexios up the hill to find Markos talking withis farmer. There seemed to be annoyance and concern regarding making wine. What was so hard about that? But she would rather keep her thoughts on the matter since wine was not something Dakota took into favor. Wine was for rich and snooty people who took advantage of those less fortunate. Dakota would have rather stayed behind, but she wanted to know more about the situation that had played out. Three men were unconscious- if not already wobbling their way back to this cyclops guy. They fought against Alexios and had their assess handed to them.

When Markos noticed them, he was rather reluctant to see him and very happy to see Dakota. She grimaced at the thought of his advances and would punch the fat man in the gut. But she rather pitied the man and let it slide. _Would not be the first time some slick man hit in ya_. Gross.

"I always kinda had a feeling about you." Dakota spoke. She had caught the conversation between the two men. Business for women were always talked behind closed doors, but Dakota made it well known the first day she met the man that she did not like to be in the dark.

"What kind of feeling?" Markos said. His cheery façade speaking volumes of his character. Dakota rolled her eyes slightly in annoyance.

It wasn't that Dakota cared much for the lives of others. Since her fate was intertwined with this timeline, she thought it best to make most of her situation. And by the looks of how Alexios was angry with Markos about buying a wine farm. She would rather be training then be in the presence of a man who was just ignorant and stupid as he seems.

Poor bastard, really.

"Why not? I like wine. You like wine. Everybody likes wine. Everybody buys wine. Why not from me?" Markos stood up for what he truly believed in. One thing can be said to him and then Markos would do the opposite. Dakota had sighed heavily and wanted to make a smart-ass remark in the matter, but Alexios knew to say something before Dakota could even utter a word.

"Because you don't k how to grow grapes or make wine." He spoke, making Dakota cringe on the inside. _They seriously getting into it about fucking grapes and wine?_

"I'm a fast leaner! You grow grapes on the vine, then you get some wine." Markos stated.

"Can I make a suggestion?" Dakota spoke which the two men looked to her.

"For you, my sweet vine, anything." Markos almost took a step but Alexios was not done with the man yet. Dakota walked pass him and flicked Markos in the head. It was nothing to cause major harm, but Dakota wanted to punch the idiot. _This is wasting my time!_

"For one thing, no pet names. Two," she put two fingers in up and put them in Marko's face to an exaggerated degree, "Did the gods truly believe that you can one day be a wine seller? Because if that is the case, I hate you."

She flicked his nose next and Alexios sought it best to keep Dakota from getting a little violent. _Does everything make her so mad_? He thought as he lightly placed his hand on her shoulder and moved her aside. Dakota threw her hands in the air and shouted 'men' to the gods.

"It's that simple, isn't it?" Alexios continued on with the conversation. Markos rubbed his nose, but had a shit-eating smile upon his face.

"You know me better than to think I don't have a plan. Markos always has a plan!" Dakota could feel her eye twitching.

"Can I please have an opinion?" Dakota stated once more.

"No," Alexios looked to her and then back to Markos, "Alright then. Do you have the money you owe me?"

"Do I have the money I owe you? Of course. Of course. Well, no. Not at the moment." Markos staggered for a moment. Dakota raised a brow and kind of knew they were both shady. Great, she was caught up in business she should not be a part of!

"Then-get-it."

"Instantly my friend, instantly. But- maybe you should do that. There is a merchant in Sami- I'm not good as these things as you know." Markos could see the threatening stare of the man before him. Alexios could be threatening when he needed to be and Dakota has pushed many of his buttons.

"You want me to collect my own debt?" Alexios was a bit dumbfounded. Well, he kind of known this sort of situation was to arise anyway. Dakota did not hold back some laughter- to which Alexios gave her a dirty look.

"What? You said it, not I." Dakota shrugged.

Alexios had many problems. Many, many problems. Dakota was a mix of a angered spit fire to one of the most annoying women Alexios has ever come to cross. Do the gods truly favor him or where they laughing at him and sent Dakota to fully become his punishment?


	9. A Woman on a Mission

**ii. Woman on a Mission**

_A foolish man will not go headfirst into danger._

_But a stupid man will go headfirst to save his comrades._

_Those words from her old platoon leader rang true._

It started as a debt collection; well, who would have thought Dakota would once again be in the hands of criminals? Or would they even be considered the term? Markos was a shady man after all. An honest, yet, stupid shady man with a creep smile that could not even lure flies.

She mentally rolled her eyes. At this point, Dakota was wondering which god she pissed off.

Seemed money was always the issue and the way to get it back was for Alexios to obtain it himself. It was a humorous idea that made Dakota laugh at the very mention of it. She had caught a feeling that the man was into something shady.

_You are one to laugh_. Her thoughts scolded the woman.

Ignoring that voice inside of her head for a moment, she urgently walked towards the stables. Dakota cared not for what horse she was about to _borrow_. Maybe borrow was not the most appropriate of words, but it was also not stealing. What was the worst Markos could do? He was infatuated with the foreigner for reasons Dakota dare not imagine. He was a harmless man that even let Alexios bully him into submission.

The once cheery and talkative man was standing just a few steps from Dakota as she was readying herself to mount the horse. It was obvious she has never ridden a horse by the way she was looking at how she was going to hoist herself on the back of the animal.

Not to mention without pants, things would get complicated.

"If you follow him, the gods will not grant you a quick victory." Markos said as he was blocking Dakota's path to follow Alexios. So, the man had a voice of reason under the shady exterior. Did he know something she did not? Dakota wasn't going to be the one lectured by the man who would weasel himself out of most troubles.

Dakota had listened to enough weasels in her lifetime. Some worst then others- but Markos was the more harmless of them. Men who took their authority over others by simple pathetic words. Dakota always promised herself to never to such talk pull the strings over her. She is living in as different world with rules that apply to the occupants here.

Women were also not held to such a high regard. Her opinion on matters could go through any mans ears and she would still not be heard. She could die in this time. Customs be damned!

"If I let you leave here on my horse, you will get yourself killed. I do not want to be the one to tell Alexios you were killed following him. Not after when he helped you recover and trained you. He will gut me." Markos was pleading with Dakota by this time. His voice a bit higher than normal.

"I wont let that idiot get himself killed." She said. As much as the man irked every nerve in her body, Dakota had much of a debt to Alexios. He took care of her and housed her when she was found. Even so, a soldier never leaves a comrade.

She pulled the reigns of her horse to move and follow her. Markos was shaking before her. He was trying to stand his ground. Dakota had no time to be dealing with this. Alexios was probably miles away by now. Then again, Dakota did not know this island or its landmarks well. There were few locations, but the island is not as big as she once thought. She will get lost trying to find Alexios, but she was determined to try and help him get back Phoibe.

Markos continued to tremble in front of her. There was pleading or changing Dakota's mind right now.

"Move." She said. Her voice low, with a sense of authority. "I do not want to have to push you out of the way. Believe me on this, it will not end so well for you in the end to keep me from doing something I know I'll regret later." Dakota looked Markos straight in his eyes. She did not feel so small and helpless- out of her mind? Maybe. She is going to get herself into trouble on more then one occasion. If she is going to survive long enough to go home, Dakota has to do all she can.

"I am sure you are a capable woman who can listen to reason. I do not doubt you can fight. But it would do you and myself, some good if you do not follow Alexios. Do you not care for your life?" Markos pleaded. Was this going to change her mind? Dakota wasn't stupid. Every moment here was a life and death choice for her. If the gods wanted her dead, they could have let her drown in the sea. The gods could have let that bullet hit her heart. She could have bleed to death.

"Alexios does not control every move I make. No one has that right over me. Get out of my way, Markos. This conversation is over or do I have to make you?" She was getting agitated by this point. There was a need for Dakota to go out there. To risk whatever feeling she was getting. This was her chance to prove her worth among the men. To show her own strength and all she has learned throughout her life. Fighting is all she knows. Damnit! She was not going to be told she cannot do it.

But she had to think about her choices and the consequence of her actions. She could very well get killed and that would be the end of her life. She was not that kid that looked for every fight out in the courtyard. Dakota looked to Markos to see that he was still pleading for her to not venture out there. To the world unknown that will kill her without hesitation.

Phoibe meant so much to Markos and Alexios. To hear she was in danger had caused Markos to act differently. Dakota could see the worry within his eyes and his stance had withered from stress.

"What do you hope will be accomplished if you are to follow Alexios? He can save Phoibe on his own. I've seen him grow from a boy who did not understand the world around him." Markos continued to speak to Dakota. Maybe he was trying to put sense into her before she went out there. Into a world she did not fully understand herself.

The rules here were not like those of war in the modern era. Dakota had to process everything she has learned since she woke up here. In a land that relied on ancient weapons, Dakota would only be in the way. She was already feeling much of a burden as it was and she hated the fact. Relying on others while she was weak was always something that bothered her.

"I cannot stand ideally by with what I know. I have my uses and I do not want it to go to waste." Dakota spoke. "I've fought all my life to climb my way out of my hole. Fighting is all I know and probably will always know. If I don't go out there and something were to happen, I do not know how I will live with myself."

She jumped up and swung one leg over the horse. She shifted on the blankets To get into a comfortable position. The horse had moved its head, feeling the new weight upon its back.

"Alexios is going to have my head if I let you follow him." Markos explained.

Dakota was going in unprepared. She had no armor to protect her from harm. She was risking it all because she was not thinking straight. The days events had not lead to this moment. It was supposed to be a simple day. Something boring that would cause Dakota to start drawing in the sand. This day was not supposed to end as a rescue and possibly something that could result in someone getting killed.

Right to the action without thought was not a soldier thought. _I am no soldier. Not anymore._

"_Dakota!"_

Images of her dead comrades have plagued her mind mercilessly. Their bodies unmoving while the dust settled around her. Before their deaths, she could hear them scream for her. To move out of the way of the firefight. To find cover and give them support. But, how could one find cover when ammo was being shot? When the dust was making things and targets hard to see? By some miracle, she had survived. All for the cost of a dead man's grave.

Dakota closed her eyes tightly. Trying desperately to forget the way they looked. Eyes still open with blood coming front their mouths. Of all times to appear, Egypt will always follow Dakota.

_That is why you fight. So you will not be caught off guard._

She lightly kicked the horse to move it forward. Not knowing where she was heading, Dakota held on tight to the reigns. Markos moved out of he way of the horse. There was nothing further he could do to change the mind of the woman. He could only offer a prayer, but what good could that do in these times?

_Whatever god is looking after me… send me guidance._

…

Ikaros flew high in the sky. The sun had kissed his feathers in its warm embrace and the gods had granted him the sight to connect with his master down below. Some would say that he was chosen by the gods. A sign of a good omen, but with such a gift would come responsibility. The eagles sharp eyes had caught movement down below in the terrain.

Dakota had to admit to herself that she was not so much in control of the horse. The animal was going in which ever direction it so pleased. Through random fields and beautiful scenery, Dakota had pulled her horse to a halt before it decided it wanted her off. Dakota could feel the soreness on her bottom and thighs.

"So much for guidance." She said humorously.

She looked to the sky in spite. Dakota could almost feel the almighty's mockery as they laughed at her mortality. Her flaws of heading into a situation that she knew nothing of and was unprepared for in the first place. Sure, she could fight and be useful in a combat setting of modern technology with weapons and a map.

"This is pointless. All I am going to do is get in the way. Might as well make a fucking target on my back for them. Better off dead then someone's slave." She sighed heavily in defeat. Alexios could be many miles by know and have Phoibe safe and sound. Dakota was only wasting time heading head first and not thinking like she should.

_Use that damn brain of yours._ She thought bitterly to herself.

The call of an eagle overhead had broken Dakota out of her thoughts. She looked back to the sky and noticed the large eagle soaring high in the sky.

"Where there is Ikaros, Alexios should be near." She could feel the eagles stare upon her. Though he was high in the sky, Dakota had a strange feeling that Ikaros had purposely found her. She will never shake off the feeling she gets whenever the eagle was around. It knew something and if the thing could talk, Dakota knew Ikaros would be full of riddles.

_Like a sphinx._

She could still remember the story of Alexios: the eagle bearer. The way the story was spoken was like a legend, but it was all reality to her. To think she still was in this ancient world where myth and legend corresponded with Greek life. To Dakota, they were nothing more then ancient tales of caution with a moral truth to them. At this point, she might as well put a little faith into some of the stories. Ikaros was more humanlike then eagle in some aspects. It acted like a predator, but Dakota could see something more with its eyes. It was wiser and probably much older then what Alexios chooses to believe.

_You should not bring judgment to them. In these times, it was their way of trying to understand the world around them_. She thought._ Alexios might even think more of Ikaros being more then eagle_.

Dakota could see how much trust he put into the eagle above. To guide him through the island with such ease. As if there was this invisible connection that linked their souls though she admired their strong bond, the eagle still gave her an unnerving feeling every time she looked at the bird of prey. She was still trying to figure out so much. Her thoughts always in a constant battle with each other. Trying to make perfect sense of it all.

Dakota was coming to terms with her fate. How or why she was here, was possibly the most infuriating questions she has.

Unfortunately, most of the stories ended in tragedy. _And Zeus being a total dick. In fact, most of the Greek gods were_. Dakota pulled the reigns of her horse to a complete stop. Her thighs were already hurting from being on the animal. She was going to be sore for a few days.

She followed the movements of the eagle. Ikaros circling what she would assume was the camp holding Phoibe. It was nothing much other then the typical camp she has seen since she has been on the island. Dakota wasn't ignorant of the danger that loomed here. Her heart was racing fast that she could feel the blood rushing through her veins.

_This is much different then Afghanistan or Egypt. _A cold chill ran through her spine. Once more, the thought of her comrades had come to the surface.

The horse's reigns tightened in her grip to the point her fingernails were digging into her palm. She clenched her jaw at the thought of having to once more, go into combat. Only this time, she was not prepared for the dangers. She had nothing to call a weapon- other then her hands and legs. Her training in the underground could only do so much to a person.

She shook off the discomfort she was feeling. Her mind had to be focused as danger loomed and the days were becoming unknown. Dakota had wasted no time to prepare herself for what was to occur. She uncounted her horse; for reasons to not look too suspicious if anyone was trying to spy. Dakota wanted to see her surroundings before making her way out of sight.

She looked to Ikaros for a moment to see where his master was. As of reading her thoughts, the eagle flew over head. It seems that the eagle _pointed _out his master, who was just far enough to be hidden and out of sight. Dakota moved with urgency in her stride. The horse following just behind her in a synchronized motion.

The news of Phoibe being captured had sprung Alexios into heroic action. Being the ever dutiful big brother to the orphaned girl, Alexios went off on his way on a horse named Phobos. Dakota remembered such a small detail because it all happened so fast. Once she was close enough to him, Dakota had no words to say.

_Stupid._ Was her thought and probably what he was thinking when he heard her coming up behind him. Stupid and foolish, were a better choice of words. She could have probably thought of harsher words to describe how reckless she had become. But, Dakota was never one to let others fight alone. She could not lose another comrade- even though Alexios was more of a lone wolf then a pack member. Soldier's never fight alone. She remembered her squad leader saying one day before their first mission.

"_Soldier's_ _never fight alone. If we did, well, we would not be the greatest fighting force._" He said to the group. Dakota always ate up such motivational shit. Might as well put it to good use before shit went down. A fighter will always be a fighter.

Alexios could see how tense she was. The muscles in her arms showing under her skin. Her eyes searching for his response; knowing she would not like the answer. She was a strong willed woman who did not like to be ordered around. Dakota did what she pleased without any fear of her dignity or moral standing. Since her stay, they both have bumped heads on decisions and matters that had nothing to do with Dakota. She would pry her way into things and speak out openly about her opinions.

She was a strange woman, he will tell himself. A strange woman with conviction and possibly underneath that hard exterior she shows, a good heart. But Alexios would never openly say it to her face. He was doing his part in keeping Dakota out of trouble. Well, trying.

"You are not prepared to fight in your condition. You are foolish to have followed me this far out. I would have thought you would have stayed behind, but that is asking to much of a woman like you." He spoke truthfully. "You do not listen to reason."

Dakota wasn't surprised by the fact. As much as the truth had stung a little, she could see his point. Alexios was well prepared with armor and his broken spear. What did Dakota have, nothing but her fists and legs. Knowledge of combative training and underground fighting. Dakota was just a sitting target waiting to get killed by an arrow or a lucky hit.

Dakota had to prove that she was capable. No matter if she had a weapon or not. She was useful in other ways.

"What condition? I have recovered from my wound. I know how to fight and hold my own. Is it so wrong to want to help when you can use it?" She said. Dakota was not trying to act tough to win the conversation. It wasn't a battle against the sexiest between her and Alexios. She just wanted to help in any way she could, even if it meant for her to return with her tail tucked between her legs.

"Do not belittle me either. You would not be the first person to try to deter me from doing what I know is the right thing to do." Dakota found a tree to tie the horse on. She had found one that was next to Alexios's own horse. She gave her horse a light pat on its large muscled neck.

"I've lost important people in my life due to other's dumb decisions. I sometimes think of what could have been different and guess what? I've tried many times and the only way for me to not give a damn was to fight." She threw her arms in the air rather dramatically and slammed them back to her sides.

Alexios knew Dakota was serious now. This was going to be a battle he will not win. _Women like her should not be this difficult to be around._ Dakota was something else entirely and Alexios wanted to know which god wanted to make his life rather… interesting, if not hard.

"You will not last long against their weapons. What would happen if an arrow were to hit you? If one of them were to charge at you with a spear or sword?" Alexios was being harsh with his truth. He knew trying to scare her out of it would only make Dakota's conviction stronger . "You may not be inexperienced in a fair fight, but weapons can kill you. Stop wasting my time in looking after you. You are just as capable of handling your own. But here, I will not be the one to bury you."

Dakota chuckled, "If I die, why would you care? I am but a burden to your perfect life. You think I will feel guilty because some man I barely know will not mourn my death? Yeah, okay. Good luck trying to make me feel guilty."

Alexios was becoming more annoyed then angered. Where was she trying to get at? Was she trying to prove a point in this little argument? Dakota should understand or already understand that she could be killed.

"Why must you be difficult?" He was close enough to Dakota. Time was being wasted trying to make this woman understand! Phoibe was in danger and he had to get her. Dakota, however, was not going to back down.

"A soldier never fights alone." Dakota's voice became a little higher. Alexios could see the determination within her eyes. She wanted to accomplish something and only wanted to help him. By trying to push her out of the dangerous situation, Dakota would not oblige by his orders no matter how many times Alexios could scream at her. The woman would only stand her ground like a mountain that wont bow to the wind.

"A soldier never fights alone," she repeated. "That is what he said to us that day. One I will never forget and if you believe that you are going to risk your own life against such pathetic people, it is best to work as a team. Being a lone wolf could only get you far and I am sure you know much about that. Seeing as you've been one for a long time. But, soldiers are never alone."

Alexios had to think about it for a moment before he could answer. It only proved a theory that Dakota was more then a woman. Yes, she has seen war and the many ugly things it carries upon people's shoulders. Little by little, she is exposing her past to him. _Maybe it is time you share your own._

He shut out the thoughts, for they came out of nowhere. Why would he want to tell her about his childhood and who he truly is? Maybe it was beneficial for him to tell Dakota since she has told him pieces of herself.

"You have told me that you have seen war. Because of the look in your eyes. You were a soldier fighting a war. You are a strange woman." Alexios sighed heavily.

Dakota had relaxed a bit. The tension in her muscles were not so obvious and her face was back into its stoic demeanor. "Strange? Maybe. As I've said, soldier's never fight alone. I know Phoibe means more to you than any other. I want to prove that I am capable and you wont let me by holding me back."

"I will let you help, but you must be silent."

Ikaros's mighty screech echoed throughout the land.

Dakota wanted to smirk or even let out a bemused laugh. Alexios was letting her in on the mission that not one man could ever accomplish- in her view. Dakota could see the man taking on the thugs at the campsite with a bit of stealth and patience. If Phoibe was not in danger and they on a time limit, Dakota would have told Alexios to go for it on his own. Her thoughts were not so sarcastic now with a life on the line. She wanted to play by the books that she had learned during her time of training.

Only this time, the enemy doesn't hide their face.


	10. There was None

**ii. There was None**

They were crouched at the entrance of a large patch of tall grass. Dakota was reminded of those documentaries she has watched as a child where the lioness would be camouflaged in the Savannah grasslands. A moving wave of pure muscle, with sharp and deadly claws that could strike a man down in one hit. The predators eyes would be focused on the weaker of the herd. Whether it be a sick animal or old, the lioness would stalk her prey, for she had to eat or go another day without food.

Dakota felt the familiarity of her past missions. The task of going deep within the desert of the mountains. In search of the location of a dead man's grave. It should have been a simple mission and their work would have been done. Dakota had agreed to it and they told their lies to her. She should have known there was something wrong with how they were going about it. Why it was needed. For protection, they said. It was a historic place. Simple enough.

There was a rhythm of a hum in the winds. As if something felt Dakota's distress and thoughts. She had no time to think about the past. One day- possible someday- she will try to understand its meaning. Why everything that day happened. For now, she had to survive another day.

It was a game of patience.

Ikaros was still flying high in the sky; being the eyes from above for Alexios. Both man and bird worked well with one another. Benefitting each in their weaknesses, but all the same in the hunt for their prey. Dakota had to shy away from that type of fondness as nothing more then a simple- but annoying- crush. She still may know so little about the man next to her. There were things and emotions that should never come up in these types of situations. Everything had to be hidden.

_Or else they show and another man you love will meet the same end._ Dakota clenched her fists. It was infatuation. That is all it will ever be for Dakota.

_Dakota_.

"What's the plan?" Dakota whispered. All thought placed back into the dark abyss of her mind.

Alexios had surveyed their surroundings. It was not much of a large area, but also not small either. There were escape routes to take if things did not turn out as he expected them to be. Of the both of them, Alexios was the more weaponized. But, Dakota was a capable fighter when she needed to be. He could not always be there to protect her when she found trouble. Though, Alexios would have to protect Dakota against someone who used a weapon.

Bows and arrows were a thing in these times, unlike bullets and rifles; yet to be invented for another thousand or so years. Time travel was fuckery.

_She needs to have a weapon._ He thought. True. Dakota needed a weapon to better protect herself and armor. But right now, he needed to be focused.

"Use the tall grass to sneak in undetected." Alexios said. "Be silent with every step. Do not let them know that we are within their sight. Follow my steps."

Dakota nodded her head in understanding. "Lead the way master."

Alexios pushed the woman forwards, while she made a side comment about not having any humor. He was already agitated by having Dakota follow him and convince him to help with rescuing Phoibe. How could such a bullheaded woman be so convincing?

_Getting a bit soft now? _Alexios was keeping a slow pace through the tall grass when the thought bothered him. _Focus now._

Her breathing was kept at a steady pace. Eyes focused with her hands remembering its hold of a weapon. Dakota could feel the sweat from her brow dripping down to her lips. Tasting the salt in her mouth brought back images of desert mountains. Walking with full battle rattle and the chatter of the radio going off every so often. But here, she was more exposed and felt naked without her armor and light M4 in her hands. Some things never are forgotten by the human body, because of their experience.

What is learned through years of training, were often hard to forget. It was reaction that Dakota has tried to shake off since leaving. Her tactics were unlike anything considered normal. Dakota had observed her surroundings long enough to know that if they kept with the tall grass, the enemy would not see them. Like lions hunting in the Savannah, they had to get close enough to their prey.

Crouching low in the grass, while following Alexios, Dakota had to be a silent predator. Each footstep had to be placed lightly without trying to make a sound. Dakota had found this difficult to move through the grass as her footing was not made for such tactics. She was more of a head on type of fighter. Once the enemy saw her, Dakota had but a few seconds to disable them. She had to be fast in her movements and strike with precise performance.

"Four." He whispered.

_Four thugs. _Dakota could see movement in the distance. The thugs were unaware of their presence and being in such close proximity was enough for Dakota to determine that. But maybe it was all a copy to play ignorant and get both Alexios and her into a tight spot.

"Do they know we are present?" Dakota asked. She was becoming fidgety with nervousness. _Stupid! You are going to get killed you fucking idiot! _Her thoughts yelled.

"Let us find out for ourselves." Alexios spoke, which did not leave an easy feeling inside of her bones."Do not stray to far from me. If we were to get caught, two would have greater odds against enemies who do not have much of a fighting chance."

"I do not need your protection." Dakota whispered harshly. "If you have my back, I will have yours. We fight as equals, never segregated."

Alexios had a hint of a smile upon his face. With every argument about simple to bigger subjects, he found himself respecting the woman. Even though she was by far so strange that it was impossible to comprehend where she got this sense of being equal to a man.

"You never leave a comrade behind." She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Then we are equals in a fight. But I have the weapons, while you do not. Think what you will, but I will keep my eye and spear on the enemy that will try to kill you." Dakota was going by his word to, keep her safe, but at the same time let her fight her own battles. Slowly, they were both coming to terms with one another. Alexios has thought much through over the past weeks and knew Dakota was not going to leave his life anytime soon.

"Let us continue before the enemy ventures to far in the grass." He spoke after a gee moments of silence_. Dakota took her hand off his shoulder._

_They continued through the grass for a few minutes. Their eyes watching for any significant routes and routines. There was always a pattern to someone's watch that Dakota was picking up on something within her eyesight._

Alexios stopped just a few feet from his first target. Dakota had kept a good distance so as to not be seen. She ducked lower to the point where she was practically crawling on her belly. The smell of the dirt in the ground was fresh and rather earthy. There was no other word to describe it for Dakota. The air here was fresh without the pollution of modern day making the air have a distinct smell. Her senses were not used to such freshness and change.

Alexios moved with such ease as he grabbed hold of one of the thugs in surprise. Unexpected, the man was laying dead before Dakota with blood gushing out of his wounds. Her eyes went wide at the reality of it all.

_Jesus Christ! _She moved quickly away from the dead thug. Her heart was beating fast as she had panicked. Her mind was not prepared to see a dead body so soon. Dakota had an idea that there was going to be death and had a suspicion that Alexios was far, far from being a saint. To think he would kill so openly without warning?

Dakota had to calm herself down before she had an episode. She could not let the images consume her mind. _Breathe._

"Dakota!" She looked frantically to the voice that had called her name. The winds have picked up and moved the tall grass in its trance.

There was movement in front of her that caught her attention. Alexios was nowhere within her line of sight and figured he had come back to find her. The surprise of a dead body had slowed her down because it was unexpected. Dakota paused for a moment to see a figure dressed in black, staring straight at her with grey colored eyes. His face hidden behind a scarf and a dagger in his right hand.

His clothing was not Greek by any fashion. Dakota was reminded of the movie _300 _where the Spartans were facing off with the Persians. Dressed in all black, with some men hiding behind a scarf. To make matters worse, this man had brought back images of the men Dakota encountered in Egypt and Afghanistan.

_Fuck! No! This cant be happening! What the fuck?! _She did not know what was going on. She had no explanation for any of this. If being stuck in ancient Greece was one thing, seeing an enemy so similar to something modern, Dakota would have cracked.

"Woman of time." He spoke. His accent so thick and heavy, that hearing him speak the language of the island would make him stick out.

_Woman of time?_

"It would do you no good to run." Dakota said. Her brain was rattling with so many questions. What was a Persian doing here? Why did he call her woman of time? What is going on? The man was already planning on running. What would be the point in doing so when he had the upper hand? Was he too scared to attack Dakota or maybe waiting for the perfect timing? Whatever the case, the man was playing the role of stupid pretty well.

"Run? Oh no, I would never run. Not when the eagle bearer is near and killing the culprits that took the girl. What would be the fun of that when he has perfected his steps of that of a deadly killer?" He said in a husk tone. His voice was deep and sounded hoarse when he spoke. Was he trying to catch her off guard?

Dakota kept her eyes on the man. He may not have looked all that threatening, but looks were often deceiving.

"Once they are dead, only then could the chase begin." Dakota was tense for a moment. The world seemed to have stilled for that moment. The scent of blood had filled the air with the settlement of dirt from the earth.

The man quickly slashed at Dakota with his blade. She had stumbled back from the attack. The blade had come close to cutting her. Inches from her skin, but not close to any major arteries. The man ran at Dakota and kicked her to the ground, causing all breath from her lungs to escape. The pain that ran through her chest was like a force that cracked her sternum. Luckily, Dakota had recovered; not quickly, but enough to start chasing after the coward.

_What is going on?_

"We got ourselves a runaway!" She yelled loud enough for Alexios to here, but Dakota might have been out of earshot for him to react. She wasn't all to sure at this point as the stranger kept looking back at her.

* * *

Run.

Her muscles were burning with every contraction as her eyes focused on the man. Dakota was close to catching him and as soon as she was just an arm length away, she grabbed hold of his clothing and dragged him down- hard.

The man's back hit the ground and landed with a thud. He coughed and groaned by the action, while Dakota took a deep breath. Walking towards the man, she took a step back as the blade was swung towards her feet. It was a quick fluid motion that could have resulted in Dakota being seriously wounded and unable to walk.

The man rolled to his stomach and used his arms and legs to stand. Dakota took a fighting stance when he swung the blade at her once more towards her. She kept taking steps back as he continued to assault her with the blade. They were in a open field where Dakota could not be backed into a corner. But, she was also in a vulnerable position. Ambush could happen at any time. There could be marksmen about, waiting to take a shot to release their bow.

With each swing, Dakota took a step. Waiting for his blade to be at a downwards angle, she would take two quick steps and grab hold of his arm. One. Two. She took hold and kicked the man straight in the gut with her knee. The blade had dropped from his grasp. It was a single victory that would not be long lived.

Dakota kicked the blade as far away from them as possible. She still had hold of the man's arm. Her grip tightened to the point she could break his bones. The man had to recover quickly, but the onslaught of being attacked was not within his plans. The woman who kept her hold was punishing him to his knees. He could feel his muscles starting to contract and his bones were close to a breaking point.

With his free hand, the man threw a punch to her ribs. Dakota winced in pain. She had clenched her teeth to keep from screaming. It was a good punch, and so he continued to punch her in the same spot. With each punch, the pain became unbearable by the second. Her vital organs would rupture from the force. At this point, Dakota will bleed from the inside if she did not let him go.

The man could see her close to submission. One more hard punch to her ribs could either break them or cause her to suffer more. The more she put pressure on his arm, the more the man was going to not hold back. Woman or not, he could not fail at his mission. Not when the stars are being put in place for them.

This woman was the key to their long days of prayer and sacrifice. If he let her win in the game of struggle, it would all be for nothing. He threw one last punch that seemed to be her breaking point. He hit her hard once more. She grunted in pain and possibly let out a little whimper. Her hold on him had loosened. Taking advantage of the situation, he placed his hand inside of his robe.

"Who are you?" Dakota spoke through gasps. Her hand on her ribcage and the other hand on her knee. She was sweating hard and breathing deeply.

"One who has called you to this land. One that will make true a prophecy long written." Then the man threw some kind of dust in her face. "One you will know in time."

Caught off guard by the action, Dakota inhaled the dust through her nose and mouth. Instantly, the fowl tasting substance began doing its work upon her body. Dakota's muscles began cramping up as she was foaming at the mouth. Her body was twitching, making it easy for the man to roll her off him. He stood and wiped himself off with ease, while Dakota's body was seizing out of control.

She could hear many voices. Some were calm and sweet. Others were harsh and angry.

She could feel every muscle within her body going insane. Whatever substance the man threw at her was doing its job to keep her from attacking him. Her mind was losing control of ever nerve, every muscle, and every thought. Dakota was in a bind and she did not know how to stop it. The man looked down at her with his grey eyes in sympathy- sadness maybe?

He was muttering something that Dakota did not understand. He went to his knees and took hold of her fidgeting hand. Dakota tried to order her body to get out of his grasp, but her body was not doing what it was being told. She tried to gasp out words to keep him from touching her. The only sound coming from her were gasps and soon, Dakota closed her eyes tightly.

_No! _Her mind yelled. Opening her eyes, she tried her hardest to get back control of her body. She was not going to be taken advantaged of.

The man placed his knee upon Dakota's arm to try and keep her still. Keeping her hand open, he used the blade in his hand and sliced through her palm. Blood started to pour from the wound that he just made. Dakota could not feel the blade slicing through her flesh. In fact, she could not feel much of anything for the moment.

The man put away the blade and took out something else. It shined from the sun's light hitting it, causing a glare to blind Dakota. The man placed the item near her bloodied palm to catch small drops of her blood. Once it was filled to his desired amount, the man sealed it and placed it away. Dakota- at this point- was growing tired of not having control of her body. Whatever substance was thrown in her face had caused paralysis and seizure-like symptoms.

_Move! _She thought.

_Why cant I move?! _She made a grunt sound out of anger. The man placed some bandages on her palm to cover the wound. It was going to be sometime before she had total control of all her senses. For now, she was in his control and it frustrated her. He could see her brows moving in thought. She was trying to comprehend what was happening to her. The way her eyes glossed and her mouth moved in contortion to what she was feeling.

She let tears fall from her eyes. He let her hand fall to the ground and lifted his knee off of her arm. She may not be able to feel any of it, but when she regained full control her body will be in much pain. The man with the grey eyes stayed next to her for a moment. He does not know why he did it. To watch her struggle in a world she does not belong in.

This woman was the answer to their power. She had come from the sea through their chants and many prayers. It seems that the gods have answered. She was the perfect sacrifice, but the plans of her use were only just making themselves clear. He could not kill her right this moment. Not until the prophecy was fulfilled. She was the keeper of the seed.

"Why must you cry?" He spoke. His hand was caressing her face to wipe away her tears as a husband would to his crying wife. Her hair was soft to the touch that his fingertips wanted to continue to study the curls upon her head. His grey eyes could see the beauty within her face. From her parted lips heaving for breath, down to her neck and chest.

_This is the woman that has come to us._ He thought. She was remarkable; exotic.

"You believe I will kill you?" The man could see the frustration within her eyes. Her body had stopped seizing, but her muscles fidgeted underneath her skin. A thing of beauty that he had to leave behind. He could not linger any longer or else be caught by the eagle bearer.

"Do not cry. I only wanted something from you and in return you will give _us_ the gift that we have long since waited for. I will keep watch of you in the shadows." He was close enough to Dakota's face. Watching as she tried to move. The very woman who had subdued him just moments before was now in his mercy.

"You have much to fulfill. The eagle bearer and you, woman. Do not let the prophecy fail because you do not believe in destiny." He touched her face one last time. Her skin was so soft to the touch. He was going to remember how she felt and how helpless she was. If only destiny had different plans for the woman.

He stood and turned away from Dakota. Her body lying still with tears still in her eyes. She could see his blurry form leaving her to continue to cry in frustration.

She was alone.

Dakota was going in and out of consciousness. She could feel her body returning back to her. Every small movement meant that she was getting back all control of her muscles. The tears that she had shed continued to fall. Taking a breathe through her mouth and out her nose, there was a blurry image coming towards her.

Dakota closed her eyes to feel the warmth of embrace of her body shutting down to rest.

This was supposed to be a rescue. It was supposed to be a debt collection. Now, it was Dakota fighting for her sanity.

...

_The sky was in an overcast. Chances of rain low according to the weatherman. She stood quietly in front of two headstones. Nothing special about the design that would make it stand out amongst the others. A simple design with the names of her parents, their birthdates and the day they both died. Some headstones had words of love. Some had bible verses depicting going to heaven and how much they would be missed._

_Dakota could feel the light breeze flowing through her hair. She could smell the flowers within her hands as she placed them on top of each grave. There were no more tears left to cry for them. Her own parents were not going to get those tears. No one was ever going to see Dakota cry ever again. All that was left of her emotions had to be bottled up and packaged._

_Coming to the cemetery to place flowers upon her parents grave had become a chore now. Every year she would visit on the day of their deaths to leave flowers. That was it and nothing more. There was a time when she was a child, she would sneak out and come here. She used to cry a lot and speak to them as if they were listening to her._

_Their child that they left behind to be brought up in a fucked up system. To be too old and to make life choices that her parents should have thought her. Dakota has never been the same since their deaths. They left her to survive in a world she had to face alone. She had learned to resent and hate her parents for leaving her. But every year she would come back and leave._

"_You probably want me to say something." She said. There were other people within the cemetery visiting their loved ones graves. Dakota kept her eyes on the graves, waiting for an answer that will never come._

"_Every year I come back. It is always the same because I will never get the answers. I gave up trying to find them." She turned her back to the graves. Talking to them would prove nothing and it would certainly not bring any comfort to already closed wounds. Dakota should not have come here. She should have went to the bar and drowned all her sorrows in something strong or go to the training ground and spar someone._

"_Why do I do this to myself? It's always the same and I only want to yell. If you both were here right now I will scream until my face was blue. To tell you both how you left me alone. I needed you both because I grew up not understanding why. Why did you leave me alone? Why did nobody want me?" Dakota's voice cracked. She was fighting back tears that she has not shed in awhile._

_Turning back to the graves, the wind had stilled. She placed her hands in her pockets. For years she had blamed them. She has hated them- her own parents. She could continue to blame them for all the wrongs that have happened in her life, but it would never fill in the hole that they left. She was without proper guidance. There was no one there to teach her to get out of trouble and to be a proper functioning member of society._

_She made bad decisions. Did dumb things as any young adolescent would. As an adult, Dakota was not sure where she stood. She had bad nightmares of her comrades being killed. She was deep in the unground fighting. Some would say she was a lost cause, but Dakota was more then that._

"_I see them. The shadows stalk me." She could see within the tree's that something watches her. The way it was shaped and the form of the hood upon their head._


	11. Passing Away

**ii. Passing Away**

_Funerals._

_She felt as if she had attended far too many. But in reality, it had been only three._

_She could still remember her parents funeral. Held in a fine church with beautiful glass stains upon the window. Each one depicting Jesus' crucifixion all the way to his resurrection. In times of grief, people would try to find meaning and solace of death._

_Dakota had stopped believing in something greater then herself the night her parents were murdered. What merciful God would leave a child parentless? She was alone in the pew with no one to help her grieve or give her the answers she desperately needed. There were few people whom she did not know. Each face was only blurred by her memories. They meant nothing to her back then. They mean nothing to her even now. But, she had a sense that those people watched her. Speaking in whispers about the girl. Back then, Dakota was a lonely child. An angered child._

'_You said you would always be there! You both lied to me. I am alone in this world without you. What am I to do?'_

_She was an orphan. No one wanted to adopt her into their family. Dakota was not even aware she had family or what little the state could find. Her parents never spoke about their family. She was not made aware of any relatives until their passing. She always assumed they were dead or never spoke. It seemed that it was not the case. Her relatives wanted nothing to do with her. There was too much bad blood between them. They had reasons and young Dakota did not understand why. Dakota wanted to be left alone knowing no one wanted her. She wanted to run away and never look back. But at thirteen, where does one go? She was not sociable and had little friends to bond with._

'_They call me strange. They say that I fight like a boy and look like one. Well, they don't say that anymore once I pushed Marie into the wall and gave her a black eye.'_

_Dakota was a lost soul for awhile. Becoming rebellious at sixteen- talking back to authority figures, stealing from others, fighting with other kids, and the worst she has done was being in juvenile for breaking a kids nose. Dakota had a long history that the state was waiting for her to be an adult and be charged with serious crimes. Well, lucky for her she knew what would happen._

_Dakota left and a year later she was in Afghanistan._

'_Better then the streets. I get food and a bed.'_

_Days were better for her back then. Meeting those who were similar to her. Not everyone grows up with a happy childhood. Those she had met along the way had their own stories. But there was one who almost had a similar experience._

_His name was Jackson._

"_The three of us." He said with a big grin. Clean shaven with a crooked smile. Jackson had some of the most beautiful eyes that glistened when he was up to no good. Dakota knew that look he held. Being around him since basic has brought the two close. A little too close for comfort in the eyes of their superiors. "The three of us have been through some shit and we made it out alive. The news will not see what we do and never will appreciate how we protect them."_

"_We only escort truckers and convoys. Afghanistan is not what it was before when we joined. It was a lot worse and seemed to be slowing down. Still, soldier's still die here." Dakota said as she looked out to see the mountains._

_Chris- the youngest of them- sat with a can of soda in his hand. His mind deep in thought until it was his turn to speak. A quiet kid with a nerdy side to him, Chris was a bit of a jokester, when he was alone with Dakota and Jackson._

"_Well, I hear we have another mission." Chris said. He took a drink and burped. Dakota rolled her eyes and threw a napkin at him. Jackson chuckled and wanted Chris to continue what he was saying before being interrupted. "I don't know the specifics, but I hear it's an escort task. A bunch of archaeologist need protection of the sort. Big guys want us to fly to Egypt by the end of the month. Sending out three companies."_

_Dakota raised a brow. This was interesting news and to be a part of something big, but there was skepticism. "Sounds like mercenary shit. What would a bunch of fossil diggers want military protection when they could get the militants occupying the area to help them?"_

"_I don't know." Chris shrugged his shoulders._

…

_She remembers sitting in the back of the viewing room. His casket closed with the American flag draped over it. Dakota's dead stare at a picture of the man in his uniform. Jackson had lost his parents when he was ten years old. Raised by his grandparents in a country home, Jackson was a good man. Dakota knew she could not shed anymore tears._

_When they buried him, she was alone by his grave. She had no words left to give. All her confessions were already spoken for. The time they spent together were some of the best. She would never forget him and never forget Chris. The three of them._

_She took off the ring that was given to her by Jackson. The ring was special. Any woman would have kept it for sentimental reasons. Dakota placed it on top of the fresh soil and buried it along with the man she loved. She would had hoped that they would marry after coming back from Egypt. Get eloped in a courthouse and move in together. But, Dakota will never see it._

_Dakota looked to his grave one last time. Her sorrow buried with the ring in the dirt. The winds blew against the hot day. In the shadow of the trees she could see the black figure that has been following her. That day in Egypt had forever changed her. She could see these figures in her mind and it scared her._

* * *

"_Wake up Dakota." _His voice.

She opened her eyes to the vibrant colors of the sky. Her body was lightly shaking and muscles twitching in some places. Her nose and mouth were burning and itchy. Dakota coughed up some of the dust from within her mouth and landing to the ground. A black substance mixed with saliva looked unsettling to the eye. She could still taste how bitter it was. Some particles, she could feel, upon her tongue. Her stomach had ached from having digested the dust that it wanted the foreign taste out of her system.

Dakota was dazed. Her brain pounding hard against her skull, that she thought would split open. Everything was sore and blurry. Her eyes adjusting to all her surroundings. She could hear the sound of water right next to her as it gently moved from being disturbed by a small pebble. She could see Phoibe throwing small pebbles into the water. Dakota took a deep breath in and it hurt to expand her lungs.

"You are awake." Phoibe said.

_Where am I?_

Dakota groaned as she sat up on the rock she was laying on. There was water inside of the rocky structure- like a fountain one would see in parks or buildings. She took notice that she was far from where she was originally. Dakota was not in the fields. She was not alone when she thought death was upon her. The sun was beginning to set over the horizon. There seemed to not be a soul in sight. Candlelight was illuminating from inside of homes. The days end was soon near for many, but Dakota was awake. Still weak, but awake nonetheless.

Questions beginning to form inside of her mind were driving Dakota mad. The last time the woman was conscience was not to long ago; was it? Dakota did not have the sense of time on her side. How long was she out for? Did Phoibe save her or Alexios and asked the young girl to look after her?

_What of the man?_

Dakota shut her eyes for a moment. She wanted to stop her mind from going into overdrive. There were too many questions and not enough answers to be passed along. The events earlier showed how weak Dakota truly was. She was rendered helpless by a stranger and he had cut her hand. For what purpose made no sense to the woman. It could be a possibility of many things and Dakota did not like the idea of her blood being taken.

_He took some of my blood_. She looked to her palm. It stung slightly from little movement, but the bandage was tight enough to keep dirt and grim from entering.

_It will take some time to heal. I cannot let infection set in or ha e anyone else clean my wounds. I still fear bringing a virus to these people. Worse, having me not able to fight something foreign. _Dakota sighed heavily. She was tired of being hurt. Tired of

"You worried both of us. When we found you lying there on the ground. Eyes full of tears." Phoibe continued on, but Dakota was barely listening to her.

The man was haunting her mind. She could see his eyes staring into her and still feel his touch on her. Dakota felt disgusted and pissed off. _He touched me._

Phoibe could see the dead state within Dakota's eyes. Strands of hair sticking to her face from the sweat rolling down her brow. She did not look herself. Dakota's eyes were a bit red. Her lips chapped from dryness and nose had a bit of dry blood coming from the left nostril. Whatever caused her to be in such a condition had harmed her both physically and mentally- probably emotionally.

Phoibe placed a hand upon the woman. Dakota flinched slightly from the touch upon her skin. Where she was shaking, Phoibe was quite warm. It was a comforting touch to Dakota's fragile state. Was there a way to recover from such?

"How did I get here?" Dakota's voice was dry and cracked. It hurt her to even utter a word from her mouth. She was lost in her thoughts that she had come to realize that Phoibe was not in danger. She was safe from any harm that was brought to her. Alexios had saved the girl from the thugs, while Dakota did nothing. She had been lured into a trap and suffered the consequences. "Why am I... No. He left me to die. I was alone. I was in a dark place."

_It was not your fault_. Her thoughts said. Dakota held in much of her anger and frustration this past month. Being alone in a world that wanted her dead for no reason. She was tired of not having answers and when she thought she was close to finding one, someone had to make it riddles that were hard to decipher.

"Its not a long story of how you got here. You are alive and out of danger."Phoibe placed a water skin to Dakota's dry lips. The woman drank it fast due to dehydration. Her stomach had expanded from the refreshing drink and her body felt relief for that moment.

"The thugs are dead and a bounty is set on Alexios. I found you lying on your side. Your hand bleeding from a deep cut. I thought you were going to die." Phoibe held the water skin close to her chest. Dakota wanted to hold the girl close, but she did not want to further worry her. Not when Dakota was in the wrong state of mind. _She is safe_. Dakota thought. _That is all that matters. How I got here is not priority, even if Phoibe dragged me here._

"I'm sorry if I worried you. I did not expect to," Dakota could feel the bile rising from her stomach. She turned to the side and threw up the black particles. Dakota closed her eyes shut from the pain it had caused her. _That bastard is going to pay_!

"I did not expect anything to happen to me." She opened her eyes. "I guess I was wrong."

"Here." Phoibe had grabbed a piece of bread covered in cloth. "This might help your upset stomach. You have not eaten yet and your body might be hungry."

Dakota thought for a moment. She was hungry, no doubt about it, but could she truly take it? God's only know the girl stole it from some poor bastard. Dakota wanted to smile, but every emotion within her was numb. Being taken back to memories that she would rather never see had brought up feelings of pain and hurt. Whatever was in the dust was like a deadly drug if taken in high doses.

She looked to the piece of bread, "I cannot take it."

Phoibe look flabbergasted. "This is for you. I already had my share and wanted to save you a big piece. You need it. Please take it."

The sound of footsteps had alerted both Phoibe and Dakota in the midst of trying to force the woman to eat. Dakota would refuse if it meant the girl would survive another day. In any case, Dakota was in no mood to eat. She simply turned her head away like a child refusing to eat vegetables. Phoibe sighed in defeat and sat down at the edge of the rock. Before being defeated, the girl put the bread next to Dakota.

_No need to push away a peace offering. _Even her thoughts sounded weak.

"How'd it go with Markos?" Phoibe asked Alexios.

Dakota looked for a moment to see that Alexios was walking towards the girl. Through hell and back, Dakota was not sure who looked worse. She would keep her comment to herself for the fight inside of her soul was drained. The events that took place had affected them in some form or another- whether spiritually or physically.

"How it always goes," Alexios wanted to shrug his shoulders. Something was always amiss with Markos and his constant need to find trouble. Whatever history the two men had, was being balanced on a tight rope. As much as Alexios owed it to Markos for taking him in as a child, the older man always found his uses for Alexios. Being the _misthios _and all with the bird. "I didn't get my money, and I am running another errand for him."

"Why do you let him boss you around?" Phoibe was growing bold. Dakota kept an open ear on the conversation and waited to voice her opinion. She knew that by saying the wrong thing would not help the situation. Sometimes it was better to keep quiet then to say anything. Dakota's mouth had a tendency to rile unwanted attention. Maybe it was a good thing she kept her mouth shut this time around. After what has happened to her, Dakota was not much in the mood to conversate. At least, not until she readjusted her thoughts.

Dakota would be like a shadow that stayed in the dark. Though she was silent, it did not go unnoticed by Alexios. Seeing her back against the stone and eyes on the water. The woman was in deep thought and would not be talking to either of them anytime soon or until she wanted to barge into conversation. Though, some blame could be placed upon himself for having had not noticed her missing until the last minute when Phoibe was safe from harm. Alexios only cared for Phoibe's safety and thought Dakota could take care of her own.

She was still unexperienced. She could have died if it were not for Phoibe finding her. For now, the issue would be addressed later. Phoibe was waiting for a response.

"He doesn't. He just gets me into situations I have to dig myself out of." Alexios was kneeling before her.

"Maybe you shouldn't let him do that." It was pretty obvious of the bond they both shared. Phoibe looking to Alexios like an older brother and wanting to be like him in some aspects. Dakota, however, knew there was something that was not being addressed.

"Thanks for the advice." _If one could call it advice from a child._

"Your welcome." Dakota could hear the victory within her voice. Like Phoibe accomplished something that Alexios could not. It was pretty humorous to hear for Dakota. She needed something to distract her. Too keep away those thoughts at bay, while she tried to recover her sanity.

"What do you want, Phoibe." Here we go. Alexios was in big brother mode now by the way he was standing.

* * *

Dakota followed Alexios to the stables on weary legs. Her muscles had twitched with each step that she almost collapsed. Her body was just not yet up to the task to be moving at this rate. She needed rest, food and water. But as stubborn as she was, Dakota was not going to be left alone. Not when her thoughts were in a dark place right now. She needed a distraction from that shadow and the man who placed fear into her heart.

When Phoibe had asked Alexios for help, there was something far bigger. A sickness threatened the whole island and Dakota wanted to help prevent it from spreading. She was immune to many diseases due to having been vaccinated growing up and the military giving her vaccines to be immune to some of the more deadly diseases out there. Depending on what this blood sickness was could be one of many things: tuberculosis was Dakota's guess. Hell, even the black plague was another.

Dakota was fixated on the mysterious blood sickness that she had bumped into Alexios, again.

"You must stop doing that." He said.

"Like I do it on purpose." She managed to say. Her voice low and not like the normal tone he was used to her speaking.

"I know what you are trying to do and I am going to have to stop you right here before you go any further." He stood before Dakota. The last time she had made an argument about going with him had almost cost her. She was not fit to fight or even go on this task with him. Dakota was just going to have to get used to the idea that she was no capable of doing most things he could.

Dakota narrowed her eyes at him. She knew he was going to speak out against her going with him. "We both know you have no control over what I do. Might as well get use to me because I am one woman that cannot be submissive. You want to play the part of hero in a world where one person cannot claim the victory."

She walked passed an angered Alexios. After the days events and her near death, Alexios was not going to put up with this. Dakota had limits to her own body. She was only putting up a front from what was truly hiding behind her attack. He gripped her arm- not tightly- but enough to cause her to stop in her tracks. He could feel her tense up and her muscles twitching underneath her skin. The woman clenched her fists tightly and threw a punch towards him.

No one touches her! No one should make her feel small or weak! All her life, Dakota only knew fighting. She had her reasons: good and bad. Dakota knew she was taking out her frustration and anger on the nearest target. Her mind was already fucked up and she had no way of talking things out. Alexios would not understand her feelings. Dakota was worlds apart in what she was struggling to grasp. As much as she hated to use that raw emotion, Dakota had to vent destructively.

"I am no hero. I am but a man placed in situations I must get out of. You are no better then I who only want answers." He retorted. "You only fight to get your way and if no one will bow to your whim, you do as you please. You may have been a soldier and seen war, but after seeing what happened to you, I would rather risk your wrath then let it happen again. You were unprepared and I let you go with me anyway. Even the gods must have seen it and kept me blind."

He was only angering Dakota more, but maybe he was pulling through to her. She was acting out for her own reasons. Childish reasons, but Alexios had to deal with it. He had to find a different route to push reason and sensibility to a woman who only used physical tactics to communicate her emotions.

"Do you want to be an easy target to anger? To let it blind you when an opponents spear goes through your chest?" Alexios grabbed the broken spear that was strapped to his back. The blade being pointed at Dakota's heart. "You can barely stand on your own two feet. I let you win last time. It almost killed you and here you stand, trying to fight me again. Can you not see that you are only hurting yourself, you stubborn woman?"

"Shut up!" She shouted and threw another punch at him. She had managed to shove the broken spear out of his grasp. The weapon falling to the ground.

Alexios caught her fist in his hand. Dakota clenched her teeth in frustration. She used her other hand, but was caught by his. Dakota could feel all her strength leave her body and she was once more feeling helpless. The image of the grey eyed man flooded her thoughts and all the emotions came through like an open dam. The frustration of being left to die. The helplessness she felt when she could not even fight for herself. That man took it all away from her and she would be damned if Alexios was going to let her die.

"The only way to prove a point is to get you to understand. You are by far the most stubborn woman I have ever met." He pushed her lightly to the side.

Dakota- once again- caught herself before falling over her own feet. He could see the defeat that had taken its toll upon her. Her shoulder's were slumped and hair covering her face. She was breathing hard and turned towards him. Dakota quickly ran towards Alexios. Awaiting her attack, Alexios watched for her punches. She was only punching air out of anger. He could hear her breathing hard and eyes threating to shed tears. Why would she be getting upset if he was only looking out for her wellbeing? Did she not see that he did not want her to die on his accord?

Dakota had to be reasoned with. She was only hurting herself further and tiring herself out.

"Why must you fight me?" Alexios grabbed both her hands.

Dakota must have looked like a wild woman to him. She struggled against his grip, but he was not going to barge.

"Fighting is all I know. You take that from me, I am nothing." She kicked the man in the stomach hard.

Alexios grunted from the pain. His hand still keeping hold of Dakota. She was threating to kick again and it seemed she had another target in mind.

"You almost died!" He pushed her a finale time. She fell to her knees with a loud gasp. A black substance dripping to the ground from her mouth. Alexios- being angered- turned around to leave Dakota in her own woes. The woman wasn't going to listen to him. She only wanted to continue to fight while she was weak. What was the point in keeping her around if she was only a burden?

"Why would you care?" Her voice had caused him to look over his shoulder.

Dakota had risen up on weak, shaky knees. Black salvia dripping from the side of her mouth made her look other worldly. Her eyes stared angerly at him with conviction to not give up. She was still fighting something inside of herself to continue on. The need to understand was buried deep. But, something inside showed a bit of fear. Alexios was not sure what it was. "Fighting is all I know. _He _made me feel weak. Speaking riddles to me that had meaning, but I cannot understand. If I fight long enough to survive, maybe it would make sense."

Alexios sighed heavily. If this is what he was going to have to put up with, he might as well find solutions. He thought he could understand Dakota, but it seems she would only build a wall. There were many frustrations about the woman.

"If you were to die, you would not get your answers." He spoke. "Stop trying to fight me when I speak truth. You want to return to your home. You want answers. Understand that the gods have brought you to me for a reason. Even if I do not agree with them."

Dakota's eyes rolled to the back of her head. _Fuck!_

Her body went completely limp in a matter of seconds. Alexios moved quickly to catch her before she further injured herself. The woman now in his arms.

"If you die, I would not forgive myself." He whispered.

Dakota may have been a burden placed upon Alexios by the gods, but he would not let anything happen to her. Maybe after this day, whatever was between them would be better. Dakota might not be a difficult woman to reason with once she is properly trained. Only the gods know and have something brewing that Alexios knew nothing of.

Above them, Ikaros circled in the sky. Eyes looking out in the distance to the unknown and what would be in store for both of them. A sickness was to be determined on who was to live and die. Alexios was to go alone on this task and the decision he will make could change his fate.


	12. Her Choices

**ii. Her choices**

There was enough blood on his hands. There was truly nothing he could do to wipe away the stains that have colored his hands. Was there remorse of taking a life? Mortals always saw themselves as godly and choosing to be the judge, juror, and executioner. Alexios wont lie and say he was a clean slate. Oh no, he was molded to do someone's dirty work and even though he had much respect for Markos, there were something Alexios would not do.

The years spent on this forsaken island were far too long and the memories of his past had to be hidden or else, well there was no telling how others would react. One a Spartan and raised as such, Alexios has not confirmed or deny who he truly was- has been. He was a child then, figuring out his role in the grand scheme of things.

When he was faced with a choice to kill a family who have contracted a sickness, he was thinking of two things. One: Phoibe would never him. She asked for his help in the matter. The girl would look too him as a murderer. It was something he never wished to be looked at. Yes, he has done wrong on many levels, but what choice did he have?

_You have choices, you don't look for them._

The second was who had the right to decide who lives and die? Never interfere in the working of the gods. Alexios knew better, but sometimes his conscience would decide choices that would anger the gods.

He sounded like a hypocrite. He killed those trying to kill the family and because of his choice, Alexios might have doomed all on the island.

_Was it the right choice_?

He looked up to the setting sky. Soon, night would fall upon the land. Everything that had transpired would decide the outcome- whether good or bad. All Alexios had hoped for was that his choices would be for the greater good.

The past two days have stirred something into motion. Alexios did not know what the gods had in store for the _misthios_, but there were signs pointing him into a different direction. One that spoke of great adventure and possibly a bigger purpose in this world for him. There was a way off this island, that he had called home for years since he was found by Markos on the beach. There was something waiting for Alexios just across the waters. He could feel this grand journey calling out to him. No longer would he be stuck on this island waiting to die or be killed.

Knowing his luck, Alexios might as well make it easy. Not that there was much going for the _misthios. _Trouble followed him, unintentionally. _Seems to be happening a lot_.

There was something pushing him into a motion from the beginning. Even Ikaros was feeling the pull that called them both over the horizon. With the shawl of Penelope around his neck- also used to cover his face- Alexios bounded off to his home with purpose to each step. He had another mission that needed his attention.

Dakota had been asleep for two days. Recovering from something that had transpired between the woman and… Alexios did not know the story. All he knew was that something happened when Dakota was running after someone dressed in black. He wasn't too sure since at that time, his focus was on Phoibe's safety. Dakota had been ill and yet, she still wanted to continue on.

_As much of a thorn in your side, she makes for pleasant company. When we are not trying to fight for dominance. _He thought, thinking of the spitfire woman who had dropped into his life.

The past two days have brought Alexios to a mythical island that was just beyond the waters. Once home to Odysseus- king of Ithaca in the old tales. His story was one of legend. Alexios did not believe it at first until a man had come from the shadows and spoke such nonsense. Elpenor was his name, if remembered correctly. There was something so strange about the mysterious man and the way he spoke to Alexios, was as if he already knew the _misthios_. Not only did he meet the mysterious man that told him of a shawl he was looking for- Alexios had come across a young woman who claimed to be a descendant of Odysseus himself.

_You seem to have much luck with women who do not listen to you._

She wanted to make a name for herself like her ancestor. But to Alexios, it was a child's dream and scolded the woman for risking herself in such a situation. The woman wasn't happy with what he told her and it reminded Alexios of Dakota when told no. _What is it with these women putting themselves in danger?_

A test of stealth and strength to prove something to Elpenor. What it was, Alexios could not say. All he knew was that he got the shroud without much problem and returned to Elpenor- who given him a task of killing a general. Seemed easy enough, but how was Alexios going to do such a task when he was stuck on the island?

There was still problems with the cyclops. Whatever was pushing Alexios into these directions seemed to grant him luck in a way. Alexios could not afford a ship, what better ship then to get rid of the cyclops and get his ship? Win, win. Getting a crew together should not be so hard. It all seemed so perfect of a plan. A little too coincidental if Alexios was correct.

All the stars were aligning themselves in Alexios's favor. But there was a problem with the plans the stars seem to forget or possibly were keeping quiet on the matter. Dakota had come into his life and suddenly, these opportunities have come to him. Alexios was as skeptical man by nature, but it was truly hard to deny the stars.

Ikaros let out a sharp cry from above, catching Alexios's attention. The gentle hot breeze blew through the fields. Swaying tall grass and leaves from trees to its silent rhythm. Alexios kept hold of his broken spear tightly in his grasp. Ikaros could see a threat from high in the sky with his sharp eyes.

Alexios may not have had eyes like the eagle, but there were things that he could see that not many were capable of seeing. There was something lurking in the shadows and it followed him.

* * *

Dakota was feverish throughout the night. She had sweat cumulating on her forehead and dripping down to her cheek. Her hair would stick to her face as she mumbled incoherently in her unconscious state. She looked sickly and it had them fearing she would not pull through in the night. Dakota had this pained look upon her face. Her eyes would be tightly shut and she would shiver at the gentleness of a breeze that would come through.

_You were born a fighter._ His voice had pulled her through the fog of her mind.

She could sees his shadow standing before her body. How long has it been since she last remembered his face? The color of his eyes? Could she even remember her mother's smile when she was relaxed after a hard days work? Dakota could only remember snap shots of a past that was buried deep. It's been years since she last saw their faces and yet, could only see the outlines of their shadows among many that surrounded her.

Men who wore hoods over their faces. There was an eagle flying above them, circling as it cried out.

_Remember what I told you, Dakota. _She opened her eyes to the morning light. The suns rays shining down upon the land, giving it a beautiful glow. The gentle breeze lightly snipped at her skin, giving Dakota gooseflesh.

_That we come from the stars. We are made of stars. _She took a big gasp of clean air into her lungs. Her body began shaking uncontrollably in a seizure like state. Dakota felt the shock course through her body quickly, like something had attacked her and gone into her nervous system.

Her fingers curled and nails dug into her palms. She clenched her jaw tightly that she felt her teeth would crack from the pressure. Her eyes once more shut tight as images and voices had come all at once with a force strong enough for her body to seize up. Dakota wanted to scream out of pain. How much longer was she going to deal with constantly feel weak? Her mind and body could not take anymore of this torture.

_Breathe!_ His voice.

_Father. _Her body stilled and the pain was gone. Out of her system, her nerves and body began to cooperate with her brain. Every movement no longer hurt. She did not taste that bitter dust in her mouth. All contents of the dust no longer giving her trouble. Just like that, Dakota was finally herself.

_You pulled through, my little bird. _Her voice was soft. So gentle that Dakota felt embraced by arms holding her. She felt small, with all her worries drifting back into the dark crevice of her mind. The grey eyed man no longer a threat to her, because the shadow people kept him away.

_Forgive me_.

She opened her eyes to the light of the sun shining down upon her. The warmth of the heat coursing through her cold body, had rejuvenated something within Dakota that she hasn't felt in days. All her strength had come back full force, that she could flex her muscles without them straining. Her chest did not hurt from breathing. The fresh air was a much needed relief to her as her body was going through the motion of moving again.

Then she noticed something strange. There was a body next to her and it was not the size of Phoibe. It was bigger and muscular. _Oh dear God_.

She threw a fist to the side of his arm. Rendering him awake with a jolt as Dakota threw random punches at Alexios. Each hit landed on his arm and chest. The woman could land a good punch with enough force to bruise easily and possibly break something if landed correctly. His blurry mind had to counter her defensive manner and quickly saw the errors of his ways.

Though it took him far too long to figure out why she was trying to beat him up. He was a little too close to her that she found it threatening. The woman saw much error in this and was just defending herself.

"Back off!" She yelled to the top of her lungs. Her voice had cracked and her throat scratched on the inside.

"Calm down, its me." His voice.

Dakota backed away from Alexios. She wasn't sure if she had hit him directly, her body was too focused on the fight or flight response. Her heart was beating hard against her chest. Her blood was rushing through her veins as her vision became clearer.

_I hit him. Again._ Dakota rubbed her fist as it throbbed. Her strength had come back, but she was not fully fit yet.

"Something must be loose in that brain of yours, eagle bearer. I don't know much of your customs here, but where I hail from, when a woman is lying unconscious and wakes up next to a man, she is not going to be happy." She seethed in anger. She threw one last punch to his arm and called it quits before she hurt her fists.

"Why must you act like I did it on purpose. I only came to check on your status and let Phoibe get rest. I did not mean to fall asleep next to you." He rubbed his arms and made sure to keep a safe distance from the deadly woman. "I would never dream to wake up next to you in any sense."

_Ouch_. That should not have hurt, but it did. Sure, Dakota was not the most feminine, but she still had feelings. It's not everyday a man rejected her- rather the opposite. There were a few men in her life that stuck around for awhile and then things would happen and then, single. _Except for Jackson_.

He's the exception to the rule. _Can we not go into my love life while a girl is recovering being told that he would rather not sleep with me?_

Ignoring Alexios for a moment, she looked around herself to get a better picture of her surroundings. The last thing she had remembered was getting into a argument with Alexios and then fainting. Into his arms to be more specific. _For the love of God, I am falling into this man's arms now?_

Oh, don't forget you woke up next to him. So, kudos for that. _Shove it brain and hormones_!

Alexios could see a silent argument from within her mind. The faces she made were comical to him. Was she truly arguing with herself? Dakota looked to him when she noticed him staring a little to long for her comfort. Maybe she should not be too mad at Alexios, because he came to make sure that she was still alive.

"You look like you been through hades." She spoke, noticing how tired and worn he looked. There was also something different about Alexios. There was a scarf around his neck that suited him rather well. _Okay brain, stop it. I've had enough men trouble for one day._

"Would you believe me if I told you?" Alexios shrugged his shoulders. He was like a wolf licking his wounds. Dakota was a far more dominant woman and sometimes, men would be intimidated. Now, Dakota was not sure about the culture of Greek life of a woman, but being a strong willed one from a different century and land was far from what Alexios was used too.

_Maybe dominance was his thing. All men have the superior thing going on and you challenge it._ Dakota got tired of having to argue with her mind. She knew she was different- in a way that wasn't normal in this world. She had to be careful with how she came off as if she wanted to continue living.

Dakota smirked at his words. "I could believe in anything at this point. And why did I end up waking up next to you? Please tell me this is a joke because right now, I don't know how much more of my insanity can stay intact. Also, if you done anything funny, I will make sure your castration would be far from painless."

There was a threatening stare that had come from her eyes. Alexios made the mistake of sleeping next to the woman, but it was not intentional. He was tired and gods know he needed the rest. He did not expect to fall asleep for much longer then he did and to see Dakota energized and ready to kill, was a good sign that her recovery meant that she will be put back in a fighting mood.

_Don't tell me you like this_. Seems both of the adult's brain had thought the same thing. Dakota groaned to herself for thinking such embarrassing thoughts all because she had not had an outlet to vent more then just frustration.

She got up from her place and stretched her sore muscles. Every tendon felt relief from the tension underneath her skin. She needed to bathe, eat, and figure out what to do from here. She noticed that Ikaros was staring at her with those predatory eyes. She turned away from the eagle and focused more on Alexios who seemed to be deep in thought.

"What happened?" He asked.

Dakota wanted to ignore the question. Now that the tension between them had settled and disappeared- for the moment- Alexios wanted to understand what caused Dakota to be incapacitated for some days. He will admit he was worried about the woman who was still under his care. Even Phoibe and Markos had worry over her.

"You told me that he made you feel weak." Was there something different about the way he said it? Dakota shook the thought out of a protective man defending her.

"A man caught me off guard. Threw this dust in my face. That is all that happened to me." She said. She wanted to drop the subject as it was none of his concern. Dakota wanted to face it alone and figure why she was being targeted by someone who hid his face.

_Just like them._

Her mind needed to shut off for at least ten minutes. There was too much going on as it was. Dakota was a mix of confused emotions that went from wanting to anger in a span of a few minutes. Alexios, was not so amused by the short answer. He knew something else happened that Dakota wish to not tall about. He was going to be persistent about the matter.

"You lying unconscious for another two days is far from what happened. I did not see him until you were chasing after him." Alexios stood to his full height. Dakota could see that he was trying to pry more information from her. Being stubborn was a defensive act before things got violent. "He wanted you to be alone. If I could not see him, he was after you. What are you hiding that I must know before I end up getting involved?"

"I have a feeling you are accusing me of something." Dakota's voice was low. Her fists curled. "It is my problem, not yours."

"I am not accusing. I only want an honest answer and you always try to hide it. Stubborn woman you are." She scuffed and crossed arms. Her eyes did not look away from Alexios. "I am already involved at this point the moment you washed up on the shore and been by my side. You owe it to me to have some answers, even if you think it will protect you from whatever haunts you."

Dakota could feel the pain from her palm. The wound had healed, but it could bleed still. The cut was deep and it was a reminder of what that man did to her. How he made her feel so small and pathetic.

"Says the man who hides his own past." She wanted to smack him. Dakota wanted to do a lot of things to him, but smacking him hard was just the tip of the iceberg. "You can hide it all you want 'oh famous eagle bearer.'" She made quotation marks with her fingers. "I do not hide behind something and I'll be up front with who I am. I wont tell you I am dangerous and stay away or else you'll get hurt. You, well, what is there to say? I know I am fucked up and will admit it to anyone who listens."

Dakota had a ghost of a smile upon her lips.

_You want to know who I am? _His mind was confused.

"I wont fight you if I told you what it was that is keeping me from opening up to others. Not that I say damage is a good word, oh no. I dealt with my demons and laid them to rest. That man took every strength I had and made me his toy. Touching me and making me feel weak." She felt disgusted saying it. She could still feel his touch. Filthy. Disgusting.

"I have never felt so used in my life. Sure, I've been used for the purpose of winning fights. I am a damn good fighter. Used for the purpose of men? Well, I've had my fair share of warm beds. That man took all security that I've built these past few years and tore it down." She clenched her teeth. Alexios looked down to her cut and saw that blood was seeping through the bandage. He was quiet for the purpose of Dakota letting it all out. She needed someone to listen to her anger and possibly a comfort in a way that Alexios could not give her. Dakota did not need a sympathetic ear.

"I want to find the son of a bitch. Make him feel what I felt when he touched me. I want him to suffer under my dominance and explain why I am a target." Her eyes grew dark. Her chest moving up and down. She looked so different to him. A warriors way of determination had seeped from the woman who was lying unconscious. Dakota was truly a fighter that seen things.

"If you want to seek out this man, I would have no choice but to take you with me across the waters." Dakota tilted her head slightly. Where was he getting at? "If I left you here, I am sure you would get into trouble. And you will follow me." Alexios could see that the darkened state of her eyes had faded. "If you want to know who I am and about my own past, I will tell you. But it will not come out so easily as you have spoken to me about your own fears."

"You find light in the darkest of places." She said, remembering something her metor told her when she was beaten to a pulp. Her eye was swollen and shoulder popped out of place. The fight was brutal and Dakota was close to death. At that point in her life, she wanted to just end the suffering. Which is why she chose that fight knowing she'd lose. "Sometimes it takes being low to see it all. I've made my peace long ago and continued to fight because I had some people who never gave up on me. Too bad they were not there when I needed someone after my parents murder."

Alexios was a bit surprised to hear that come from her mouth. Her parents were murdered and Dakota was an orphan. The way she said it was low and she felt saddened at the thought.

"I was a child when my own fate washed me ashore." Alexios said. "I witnessed my baby sister being thrown over the ledge as my own mother pleaded. My father did nothing. I will never forgive what they had done. For what?"

Dakota did something that she would swear to never do again. She could see how upset the man had become when reflecting on something he would never dare speak of. Not even if Ikaros was still being a creep and staring at her. She walked up to the _misthios _and hugged him. It was not a long hug, but it was enough for her to feel something. Comfort? Yeah, she'll go with that.

Dakota had eaten her share of food and bathed for the most part. She was refreshed for having no had proper hygiene time and felt its grim all over her skin. Once she was done and had her hair up in a high pony tail, she and Alexios sat on the roof top to talk more.

Dakota had to rebuild her walls to keep people at bay. She was vulnerable and a fighter who was weak would not be chosen to fight again. If Dakota did not fight, she would lose security. She would loose everything that she worked hard for. When she told Alexios about that, maybe she felt better? He did not judge her because since knowing him, she came off as a stubborn ox. Strong willed and determined not to be put in place. Was it a step in a good direction between them? No one could say. Dakota was happy in a sense of a companion that she could bump heads with.

The subject of helping Phoibe's friend had come up. Dakota was curious about how a situation so dangerous would end. Her mind wanted to think that it was not a brutal killing because modern medicine was yet to be invented. She had hoped that no one would suffer from this blood sickness. Though, she was not sure about how the ancient Greeks would handle a plague.

"There is always a cure for sickness." Dakota said.

"How?" Alexios asked.

Dakota did not know how to answer the question. Modern medicine has not been invented yet and the discovery of germs still many, many, centuries from being discovered. She did not blame Alexios for not killing the family, but having them travel while sick was dangerous. It would cause the disease to spread, not only on the island, but throughout Greece. People would be exposed and many will die.

What could Dakota do? She was no doctor and only knew basic combat life saving tactics. With patients zeros roaming around, she feared that letting them live was a mistake. _But, would you have killed them_?

The decision to kill a family would have weighed heavily on Alexios mind. Killing them would have done good for the inhabitants on the island. The only solution Dakota came up with was to place the family in a secluded part of the island. Disease spreads quickly in large crowds because of exposure. No one seemed to know where or how the sickness came to be. It appeared and soon enough, people will start dying.

"Its complicated to say. Killing them would have slowed, if not eradicated the sickness. There would be no threat to people." She said.

Alexios did not seem to follow what she was trying to explain in the most simple of terms. Dakota was not sure how much knowledge he had on diseases- since in ancient times, many people believed it was a sign of bad omens. There would be sacrifices of animals to appease the gods. When Christianity becomes a thing, they would say pray it away. _Like that would do any good._

"Killing them would have made me a murderer. I will not harm the innocent." Alexios stated.

He was right. The family was innocent and had just got unlucky to have contracted the sickness. Dakota knew that the issue was controversial and if she were placed in his position, Dakota could not bare to ever sleep again. Killing the innocent would prove nothing, even if it were a sickness. Dakota had never had to deal with killing innocent lives. She knew there were evil people in the world that would use the innocent in their schemes. Some would go so far as to use children and strap bombs around them.

Dakota shook the thought from her mind. She has heard the stories from others who have witnessed the horrible act.

"I am glad you did not kill that family." She chewed her food in silence. Leaving what she said had put a small smile upon Alexios face.


	13. Broken & Reeds

**ii.** **Broken & Reeds**

…

Her hands began to tremble  
As she begged me for his life  
But I paid her no attention  
Now I will pay the price

…

They traveled some distance when the sun was still high in the sky. It had been a beautiful morning with the smell of crisp air that turned into an even more beautiful sight with the sun bringing light upon the land. There was little tension between them once they had learned more about each other. Dakota would have never guessed she could hold a truthful conversation with the _misthios. _Like old friends talking about the weather.

Dakota did not have much friends growing up. Maybe it was that need for human interaction and a friend that she longed for. It was sentimental feelings that also began to show. A feeling that should have never shown in the first place. There was no time for romantic feelings when your life was on the line. Dakota needed to get back home.

_Good fortune favors the bold_.

When Dakota had enough of her fill in what food she could hold down, Alexios had made it his mission to become much of an annoyance. Telling Dakota to gather whatever supplies she could gather and off they went to their next part of the never ending adventure. Seemed like Alexios was a man on a mission and would stop at nothing until the task was done. Dakota could stand by his will to get things done in a timely manner, but for the love of God, he was going to run her to the ground!

Dakota had yawned; still feeling a bit fatigued and lethargic from her weakened state. The food in her stomach was not settling well and riding the horse was not making things any better with the movements. It was like sailing a ship on the open ocean, but without the water and ship. Alexios had given Dakota some water as he noticed her face had become pale.

_Easy there, girl. He just have you water. _Dakota wanted to retort to her thoughts. Why was she beginning to feel this way? Like some teenager who has a massive crush and is beginning to become clumsy. Dakota glared hard at her imaginary thoughts. The look that would frighten even the most draining of thoughts.

Alexios noticed her facial expression. Another one of her looks that seemed to always surface when she was battling within herself. Dakota seemed to be doing that way to often then he would like to admit. This woman was something far beyond what he could comprehend. Her mannerisms were different then any woman he has come to know- and that was pretty few since Alexios was more a loner then one to interact on a daily bases. Alexios has had luck with women, but Dakota was different.

_Very different. _If he was not so set on her coming from the sea, she could be a woman of Sparda.

Dakota flicked her nose as it had tingled. Scrunching up her nose, she did not notice that Alexios was staring at her. He was giving her a strange look that could have not gone unnoticed.

"Remind me again why this 'cyclops' wants you dead? Wait, actually I want to know how you end up pissing off the wrong people?" Dakota gave back the water to him. This was a tale that needed to be told, but one that was of a petty revenge.

Alexios was going to deal with the cyclops once and for all. To end his reign of terror that seemed to bestow upon people. Dakota never thought much of it- never having actually seeing the man himself. She always assumed the walking terror a thug who preyed upon weaker people. The way Alexios described it, all seemed so farfetched to her.

"You think I put myself in these situations?" Alexios said.

Dakota shrugged her shoulders, "I never said that. You have enough problems that it seems that this cyclops character is nothing more then an annoyance. He just sounds like a bully."

Alexios ignored her for a moment. Seeing as how she knew so little about his problems. She did not need to be more involved with his round about of trouble. Unfortunately, Dakota would barge in no matter what he told her. The moments of silence were interrupted by Dakota urging her horse to stop. The woman had leaned to the side to throw up, but nothing came out.

Alexios was beginning to regret even bringing her along. She was still suffering from her ordeal. She was not yet ready to go with him. To risk her life again! She could di this time and Alexios would never forgive himself for it. _Calm down. She just needs to fight on._

"The gods curse me with this feeling." She said. Coughing up the remnants of small dust particles. It sounded nasty- the cough. Like a sickness that could spread and Dakota kept a safe distance and made sure to not get Alexios exposed. She was not sure if whatever disease that she carried would harm him. She wasn't sure if she had already harmed anyone she has been exposed too. She did not want to be a source for a plague.

Alexios was giving her a few moments to regain her strength. To go through her thoughts before they moved on. Time was a sensitive creature and the cyclops could already be plotting his death once more. Time shouldn't be wasted, but Dakota need it all; when she wasnt being an sarcastic embarrassment.

"Should I take a guess as to which god?" She looked to the sky with a challenging smirk. _May they strike me down_. Alexios had to refrain from scolding the woman. To challenge the gods? No mortal was brave enough and those that have challenged the gods end up always dying.

"The gods do not curse you. Do not blame them for the happenings of another." Alexios said as he looked over his shoulder. "You are better now. You can stomach water and bits of bread. You have your strength to continue to keep pace with me. The gods have given it all back to you and you want to look to them with that smirk for something far worse?"

Dakota frowned at being scolded like a child. She had to choose her words when it came to the gods of ancient times. These people believe the gods were flesh and blood that could bring ill will to anyone who talk badly about them. Even if Dakota believed in no god or religion in general, she must know where her words lie. Alexios was the closest ally she had in this world. Maybe even a friend if Dakota willed it.

"I'm sorry. Did not mean to offend with my own brashness." Dakota said.

"You speak so freely that you believe your words hold no consequences. If you were to anger the gods with your foolishness, your journey to return home would take you years of misfortune. Do you not learn from the stories?" Alexios was not angered. Maybe a bit annoyed by Dakota, but the woman wanted to make things right.

He pulled the reigns of Phobos to move once more. _How could she find humor in this? _To speak about the gods in such a way was blasphemous. It was the humor of a child finding fate ridiculous. Not only did Dakota almost die, but she wants to blame beings that had nothing to do with what happened to her? She is not seeing the bigger picture in the grand scheme of things. Alexios is doing all within his power- and sanity- to keep her alive.

_She should be grateful I continue to tolerate her._

Alexios noticed her silence. The sound of their horses hooves crunching the rocks below did not go unnoticed on deaf ears. Dakota did not make eye contact with him. Her focus was on the road and keeping herself from falling off her horse. She was trying to hide the fact that she was uncomfortable.

_Shes hurt. _How could he make this better?

"I am glad you have recovered well. It was rather quiet without you complaining every so often." Alexios stated trying to rouse the woman into smiling again. He found that he had rather enjoyed Dakota smiling and being such an annoyance. _The gods have brought you to me for a reason._ He had to remind himself of this. Dakota was in his life for a reason. It just so happened that the reason wasn't yet clear.

"You have that much faith in me, huh?" She chuckled at her own words. The world had completely turned upside down to her. Maybe she was seeing things to deep and could not see it clearly. It reminded her of the men that have been in her life. They saw her potential. He saw her for more then just a fighter. A soldier.

"Its not faith. It's your stubbornness." He said humorously.

"Well, I survived this long. Might as well give the gods a good show." Dakota was never one to boast. Hell, she did not like to brag. If she showed such poor sportsmanship, her mentor would give her extra drills and laps around the gym. Dakota had done such a thing when they first met and to this day, the woman will never want to do laps again in negative weather with only shorts, wet shoes and a thin jacket.

_Not to mention I still have nightmares about that. _Her mind remembered the incident.

Dakota shook her head. She could feel her muscles tense up for a moment. Still so sore and tender. Dakota feared she would lose all her mobility in those muscles that trained and grew. Damage was very real to her and how the gunshot scarred her skin. Alexios was not fooled by the mask she wears to cover her true conflicts inside.

_Is she well enough to continue_? The way she looked was that of death coming for her. Dakota still continued on as if she were capable of keeping up the fight. Her eyes were staring straight at the road with her horse unsettled by its master wellbeing. Alexios knew he had to make a quick decision that could save her life.

…

The moment they reached their destination, Alexios urged his horse to stop before Dakota's own horse. The animal almost reared itself on its hind legs and Dakota pulled hard on the reigns to stop it from happening. The woman looked to him in confusion, but quickly knew that something was on his mind. Ikaros landed upon his masters covered arm. His sharp talons causing Dakota to swallow spit that was gathering within her mouth.

The eagle kept its eyes upon her. He was waiting for retaliation from Dakota. To protest her anger about not being able to follow any further. She was capable of being useful and it showed in many forms. Dakota had a fighting spirit that would never back down.

"I see what is happening here." She said after a few moments silence. She held the reigns tightly, as if she was going to argue. Dakota had that look about her. Eyes staring hard at him; waiting to strike back with words to counter Alexios. The gods truly sent a warrior from the sea.

"You are not," Dakota raised her hand. The bandage that covered her palm was soaking in blood. As much as she tried to hide the pain, Dakota was getting pale and sweating. Possibly another fever, Alexios noted.

Dakota clenched her teeth, "I know what you are to say to me. I am not well. You could see it plan as day. Don't pity me because I have had enough of that in my life. If it makes you happy, I will stay behind."

There was no use fighting when she knew- herself- that she was not going to make it. She could very well be an open target with her still weakened state. Dakota hated feeling this way and cursed the man who did this to her.

"You will not protest?" He asked; skeptical at first, but could see that she was going to be corruptive. Dakota was at an understanding on what she could do in her state and what she couldn't do. She just recovered from her encounter with a man that left her incapacitated. Her hand was still in need of healing- among other things that could be on a mental level that Alexios did not understand.

It was clear as the sky above, that Dakota was holding back something that she held inside. There was this haunted stare in her eyes when she would look into the distance. Alexios had caught on to this and noticed the signs when she would clench her fist. It had affected her deeply when she admitted to him about the attack.

_"I want to find the son of a bitch. Make him feel what I felt when he touched me. I want him to suffer under my dominance and explain why I am a target__."_ Her words echoed in his mind. She was out for revenge and would stop at nothing to get to him. But, was it the right path for her? _You two might have something in common. Something more then you might know_.

Alexios pushed it aside. To keep it hidden in the dark crevice of his mind. So deep that no sunlight could shine upon it. It would seem that more and more as the days pass and nights shine down upon the land, the infamous _misthios _was getting too attached to someone. It was not something that Alexios would want. Only that, he wanted to help Dakota get home- wherever that may be.

Dakota rubbed a sore spot in her neck to loosen some already tense muscles. Alexios was already looking at her as if she was a woman gone mad or maybe a woman who could be reasoned with. Now, Dakota loved to push buttons and defy her gender role in most cases when the situation was in her favor. Right now, she was doing what she knew was best for herself. She would not want to get in the way in her state.

Recovery was already going to be a long process for the woman.

"My only defense and offense would be this dagger that is on my waist. What good could it do against an enemy that hold swords and shields?" She already felt the defeat. "I do not want to have to rely on you to protect me. As we all know, I am no woman that needs to be saved."

"Even the smallest of weapons can bring down giants." He stated.

"Even so, I am but a burden. My only skills come from my fists and legs. I can punch a man into oblivion, but I would have to make him weaponless."

Alexios opted to pretend to not have heard that. To be a burden to him? Depends on the situation. Little by little, the more he understands Dakota and her strange ways of talking and body language, he saw her as a companion who held their own strength and possible tie to a journey the fates seem to be leading them on. He would not tell her that of coarse.

"It is best you continue to recover. When I am done with this, I will come for you. Until then, do not get yourself into trouble." Dakota let out a sort of snort from her nose. One that wasn't appealing, but it placed a smile upon her face. The color seemed to come back to her cheeks, but her eyes still were tired.

Alexios urged Ikaros to fly high into sky. To be his eyes and guide to the dangers that surrounded them. Dakota may still not want to be any more closer to the eagle, but she is coming around to Ikaros- just a little.

"I will be under some tree like a fawn waiting for its mother. But less camouflaged." She pulled the reigns of her horse next to his. For a moment, they were in silence. Dakota wanted to say much more, but it was a bit to early to say it. Whatever it was that was growing between them might have to just blossom. _How fucking cheesy, Dakota._

"Come back safe and please don't die. I want to rest before I have to save your ass." She smacked the _misthios's_ arm in a buddy-buddy fashion. In all honestly, Dakota did not want those feelings to grow.

* * *

_She was walking in a field of reeds. Golden like the sun in the sky that gave warmth to the Earth. She could see in the distance the mountain. She was at the base of this mountain with only the clothes on her back. The sound of an eagles call echoed as she felt the chill of the cold go through her. It was calling to her to climb to the top. Something calling out to her to climb. _

_..._

She took a deep breath in as her eyes fluttered open. Her body numb for a moment from being rested under the cool shade of the tree.

_All things are learned in time._ Dakota remembers hearing this, but cannot remember who said it. She looked to the clear blue sky in yearning. Waiting for that voice that told her this. Was it her father? Was it her mother? Did she hear it when she was younger or just a passing phrase that somehow stuck with her when Dakota was alone in the world? Maybe Jackson said it to her when the road seemed bleak.

Funny how things of encouragement come to those in times of need. She could really use it right now. Maybe advice from someone who could push her through this troubled mind. It was all rooted deep inside of her and failing to even protect herself had left a large hole in a crumbling castle. The more she thought about it, the more the walls fall. Leaving her exposed to attack and uncertainty.

Dakota sighed heavily in sentimental thoughts that were just faded memories of her own past. The trees swayed in a silent dance as the gentle breeze cooled her hot skin. Her hair tied behind her head moved with the breeze that cooled her scalp. Like any other day in ancient Greece, it was as bearable as Dakota wanted it too be. Though it could not compare to Afghanistan or even Egypt, but it was bearable nonetheless.

_Don't be reminded of that place_. She thought as she found a small rock next to her and threw it. It landed in the small stream that was not far from where she sat. Once again, Dakota was left one to her own devices. No one seems to learn that she

Seems like these days, it's all she could do to pass time. Getting lost in her thoughts as modern technology has yet to be invented to pass time. _What did people do anyway? _As much as she wanted to train, her body was still in recovery. Her muscles would spasm, but nothing like a seizure. Dakota still felt the pain that was inflicted upon her. She was surprised that she was able to move, but boredom was a bitter bitch.

She would have to train harder now that she had tasted failure. Not that she has failed in the past. Dakota could name every fight she lost and the money she wasted. Seems so pointless now that her skills were useless here or were they?

She looked down to the scar upon her palm. As much as it still throbbed with pain, she would have to deal with it. The wound will scar over in time. It would serve as a constant reminder of _him. _Dakota shook her head to get his image out of her mind. Never has she felt so scared of a man before. She clenched her fist tight with the pain throbbing against her skin. Her anger towards the man was unspeakable that Dakota had thought of many ways to get rid of him.

_But could you do it_? She punched the ground hard. The pain had jolted up to her arm, causing Dakota to clench her teeth. Taking a deep breath in, she had to calm herself. Just another scar to add to her ever growing collection. There were plenty of them from a different time in her life. Some scars she had were old from fights. Reckless reminders to Dakota that she could not be so arrogant. Ones- like the gunshot wound- have healed, but the area was still tender. It did not hurt as it once did.

To Dakota, it was a start of her journey here on this forsaken island.

She was alone in this world. She was alone in general. Did it bother her? Yeah, but would she ever admit it? Maybe not out loud. Everyone experiences loneliness in their own way.

She heard the sound of her horse that was feeding freely on the grass not too far from her. The animal had grown some form of liking to Dakota. The woman didn't even know the animal had followed her. _So now I own a horse without a name. _

"I've been through the desert on a horse with no name." Dakota laughed at how absurd the song sounded in a situation that she had found herself in. For one: she knew jack shit about even taking proper care of a horse. Secondly: she didn't even have a name for it. Thirdly? She gave up trying to find reasons.

The horse was beautiful. It was all surprising that the animal would even choose to remain faithful to her. She even chuckled at the thought that the horse was going to be her lifelong companion- a spiritual guide even. Something sent by the gods to help Dakota. It all seemed so surreal to Dakota. When she was staring at the large beast graze in the open field.

_You need a name. _She thought. No one should go without a name. Even orphans have a name. From what Dakota knew of the horse was that it was temperamental. It was strong and fearless. It felt at peace next to Phobos like a brother in arms. A true war horse that could be ridden into battle and stand by its rider when he dies.

_Captain. _She thought. Yeah, it sounds very noble and right for the horse. A captain is a leader of soldiers. One who will listen and lead them into victory. A captain cares about his soldiers. Dakota smiled at the thought of naming her horse after a rank, but it suited the horse. It was a name she will call the horse by.

"Captain." She spoke. The horse's ear flicked and it had stopped grazing for a moment.

"Yeah, it suits you."

She let the animal graze on in peace. Leaning back against the tree, Dakota could see the many sizes of branches. She liked this peaceful calm that seemed to lull her body. Her senses taking in all the scents of the wild. The sound of a ravens caw echoed loud, that she could see the large black bird circling overhead and landed on a branch just above her.

The horse had stopped it meal and looked to the giant raven. How odd was it that a bird had taken interest in the woman? Pitch black eyes looked to Dakota, as its feathers stood on edge. The woman took many steps back from the tree as she had feared that the bird was a bad omen. Ikaros may have creeped her out on many levels that she could swear it had human expressions, but this raven was something beyond human. It was definitely something more then animal.

It cawed once again. Dakota could not keep her eyes off the bird. It was large and had very sharp talons. Its black eyes never moving, that it seemed that no light could go through the darkness. Dakota did not know what it was that she felt. A strange pull of something calling when the raven opened it wings. Some feathers came loose and began to fall to the ground.

Dakota stood still from shock for a moment. Gathering every ounce of sanity and courage, she walked towards the feathers. What lie beneath it was a mound of dirt that wasn't there when Dakota was sitting. Bending down, she began to dig at the mound and found what she could only describe to be some material the size of a blanket with a pin attached to this material. It was the shape of a bird- a raven.

Dakota looked around- scared. This material could not have been buried just to be found by her. This was crazy! She held the material in her hands and found that it was very thin material and had such a nice pattern. It looked to be like a cloak, but there was no hood. A hood that she has seen so many times before from those who hide in the shadows.

Dakota had memories of them from as far back as that day in Egypt. They appeared to her and from then on, kept to the shadows as observers. Never really scaring her, but just watching. Their shadowed faces leaving who they are a mystery. But there was ways one that that stuck out to Dakota. One hooded figure that reminded her of someone. This person that has been there for her and she might not want to believe that he was this hooded figure.

He came into her life unexpectedly and left her alone in a world that expected her to continue fighting when she wanted to give up.

Ikaros's call snapped Dakota from her haze. The giant eagle's shadow had caught her eye. Watching it circle above her, like that of the raven some moments before. The woman clenched the material tightly and threw it over her right shoulder and clipped the other end. Ikaros landed on the same branch and once more, echoed out his call to his master that was approaching in the distance on his horse.

The raven- satisfied- took off into the sky.

...

_He walked through the field of reeds. Looking in the distance at the sunset that cast a shadow upon the mountain._

* * *

AN: I've been gone for a whole minute without updating. I have been kind of stuck with how I wanted this chapter. I always second guess my writing and think 'is this good enough? Is this as realistic as I want it to be? Will the readers say something negative or complain about Dakota's character?' I assure you, i do not want Dakota to be a certain type of character readers despise. Mary Sue's are not welcomed in my stories. Female characters are always this sexual beast or damsel. I want Dakota to be much more and different. She has a bad past, but she doesnt let it bother her. It doesnt define her. I'm ranting, but that's okay because I've been going through a stressful time dealing with my job.

Writing is a stress reliever to let my imagination deal with what I've been dealing with. Not many writers express themselves to their readers. This is the internet and sure, not many of yall care about what I do outside of writing. I wont say what I do for a living- I am very proud of what I do.

Some of y'all may be wonder why Dakota doesnt kick ass yet. For one, recoervy takes time and she is injured. If you are here for ass kicking, dont worry. I'm getting there. This is all just the beginning of Dakota's story.

Reviews are very welcomed. I appreciate reading them and smile or laugh.


	14. They Are Wolves

**ii.** **They Are Wolves **

**《****.****》**

He ruled his kingdom and went to war when he saw her.

**《****.****》**

They believed the raven was associated with the god Apollo; a symbol of bad luck. They were the messengers to the gods in the modern world. In the ancient tale of Apollo, he sent a white raven to spy on his lover Coronis- mother of Asclepius. The raven had told Apollo that his lover was being unfaithful to him and out of rage, the god burned the white raven. Scorning its feathers black and in return, turned Coronis into a black raven.

The large bird had landed upon his forearm, covered by a leather brace to keep its talons from digging into his skin. The raven ruffled its feathers; tired from its journey. He touched the bird's chest with his finger and lightly rubbed against the bird. His oldest and only friend that he had since his permanent stay in the world of the Greeks.

But all was not what it seemed.

"You must be exhausted my friend." He spoke with such a tone that would be one of a master and his beloved pet. His grey eyes had looked to the raven- one he had raised since it was abandoned after hatching from its egg. Its black feathers shined against the rays of the sun that shined in the sky. Another day has been blessed by the gods. Not his gods, but gods nonetheless. There was something that did not feel right. It lingered in the air, just that he was not so sure of what it was.

"Since I saw her, the woman has been in my thoughts. Her touch is so soft. I want to feel her skin once more under my fingertips." He was talking more to himself and was hoping for the bird to show some sort of familiar emotion. Humanizing animals is not so farfetched when one has been alone for a long time. Some even say that certain animals associated themselves with gods and heroes. Unfortunately, he was no hero in his own story.

A lonely man who wanted purpose. Wanted something that maybe the gods could give. Kamir was a man who wanted something that was worth more than the Oracle's sight.

"They walk past me. Eyeing me with judgement. A foreigner in their land that speaks their language. What would one know when they even go to war with themselves?" His grey eyes could see the line before him beginning to dwindle. One by one, mortals wanted something. They always wanted something. They glanced his way with curious eyes. Afraid even, to even walk close enough for him to slash at them. But Kamir knew better then to lash out. He stood out like the outcast he was and none would dare to approach.

He sat upon the stone wall that faced the temple of Apollo. A magnificent work of structure, like many works of art in the Greek lands. Surely, some of its art could not compare to any other culture. The Greeks held themselves in a higher manner. More civilized then his own people, whom some would consider savage. Dark skin that glowed and eyes black as the most darkened stone. He was- in many eyes- the work of wonder by his black hair that curled at the bottom and eyes grey.

He was unusual when some would look upon him. Grey eyes were rare in any part of the known world. His very people saw it as an omen of ill and cast him out from his homeland when they looked upon him as a babe. His own mother could not save him from the wrath of his own father. Dying by his hand and he- a helpless babe- left to be eaten by scavengers. Until he was saved by _them._

The raven cawed when people passed him by. Some had no choice but to walk past him. Were they truly scared of him? A man that came from a land not their own? Truly so. Threatened by the mysterious man with grey eyes and a large raven upon his forearm would make some want to consider their footsteps. The way he dressed was not so much suited for the hottest of days in the warm climate. He still wore his darkened robes and covered his face; even when among _them._

"Rest easy my friend. The time for answers shall be upon us. The girl, will be mine." He gave the raven a piece of meat from his pouch and fed it to the bird. He moved from his place upon the stone. The raven flew high into the sky to wait upon his master.

He walked towards the large doors where many people would wait in line to have their questions asked by the Oracle. Many have asked for their future; their destiny. When he had walked through the doors to the smell of burning incense, the young woman had quickly spoken. Her eyes were closed, but one could see that she was shaking. The guards that had surrounded her had kept their hands upon their swords.

He walked in front of the dying crowd, being faced with the priest. The older man would not dare speak to Kamir. He knew the man and his dangerous killing stride. The Oracle had spoken truth when she saw blood on his hands. A man of danger sent by a wrathful and vengeful god. To right wrong. To seek truth. To seek something more than gold. The priest looked to the temple guards to open the doors to let Kamir inside.

Those in line did not understand what was happening. But the priest had assured them that the man was one of the temple guards. He was sent on a task that required him to go inside immediately. Many were unsure of this news and others shrugged it off as nothing that would affect their fate. Kamir smirked under his scarf as the door closed loudly behind him.

"Still one always to refuse the mask?" An older woman voice spoke from the mist of incense.

Kamir would have rolled his eyes at the scrutiny tone of the woman's voice. They all judged behind their masks. Throughout the years, Kamir has learned to not dwell on it.

"I rather cover my face with a scarf that my people wear then hide behind a mask of disgusting features. I hear many of you will gather soon. It has truly been sometime since many have come together. Should Deimos show herself or will she only appear when she seems an opponent worthy?" He said as he walked through the large halls that lead down to a tunnel below the earth. The woman was following him with a sneer and a hatred glint in her eye. Kamir was always one to speak so loudly without consequence.

Why any of the higher ranks let him speak so, was beyond reason. Kamir was a top-notch fighter and tracker that many thought him to have a better sense of smell then a hound. Kamir was known for his skin and eyes, but many called him the hound.

"You speak so openly about her. I know you two have crossed paths before and have had a dislike for one another, but it be best to keep one's tongue from slipping." She warned. Hound or not, like all mutts, they should know their place.

"Should I fear one who many believe is born of a god?" He turned around with much of a threatening stance. He towered over the woman and some of the temple guards took much notice. Kamir was not to trifle with. He was unpredictable.

"Best believe to be careful." She warned again.

Kamir was not moved by her warning. There were already others who have told him time and time again to watch what he said. Such words could have killed him, but Kamir will never keep his tongue in check. This women's words where like the rest of the cult. They intimidated under the mask, but when confronted, they cower like mice.

"Deimos is no threat to me then the eagle bearer." He said. His tone dropping low. The woman was visibly shaking underneath the robes and the mask. Kamir could see her eyes shifting. Trying so hard not to look him in the eyes.

"You should fear Deimos. What makes the eagle bearer of higher standing then she?" The little petite woman stood her ground on faulty land. Kamir bent down just so close to her face. His grey eyes burning with something sinister. Fear had already crept it's way into the woman. Kamir was just as feared as Deimos, but many of them believed him to be the son of something evil.

"He has what I am trying to claim." He reached inside of a hidden pocket and threw the woman a vile of red liquid. "The woman belongs to me. You and the other cult members may have been praying for the offspring of your deity, but her blood is pure. Having her will make me a king and if you think that by pushing me aside because I gave you her blood will stop me." Kamir's grey eyes were dark.

The woman looked to the side. The guards were readying themselves for an assualt.

"She is of importance to us. Your obsession for you throne has blinded you. Your skills may be phrased here, but they will see what kind of threat you are." She held the vile tightly. She was shaking under the hard glare of Kamir.

"Call off your dogs. I expect my pay and dues. She will come to me and you will have your power and I, my throne." He walked pass the shaking woman. The guards had kept their weapons held high. Kamir was a true threat and did not care for who got in his way. Once his eyes were set on a target, blood will be spilled.

"I hope you are opened wide with your entrails dragging on the floor!" She yelled.

Kamir grinned under his scarf as he left through the open door. The smell of incense heavy in the air and darkness lingering in a place of worship.

* * *

She liked the way the fabric felt against her skin. So soft to the touch that it was light of weight. Alexios was surprised to see that she was wearing it and questioned where it had come from. Dakota had a hard time explaining to him that it almost seemed that she was speaking nonsense. How could she explain away something that even she did not understand. When she spoke of the raven, Alexios seemed rather distant and trying to make sense of its meaning.

The moment they met up again, he seemed a bit confused. There was something new about Dakota and it was the piece of clothing that was on her.

_Is it possible he thinks me a burden still? I know I have not shown my true fighting potential. I am tired of feeling weak. This is not who I am! I should not have to rely on others to come to my side. _They were reaching the village where the docks were located. The smell of the sea was heavy with salt and it had a nostalgic sense to Dakota. It did not calm her already troubled spirit, but the memory of going to the beach in the summer had brought back the memory of holding hands with her parents. Their toes digging into the wet sand and running away from the waves.

_There was a field of reeds. Swaying gently in the wind. _

Dakota took a deep breath. All memory and images flooding through her mind fast. Crashing in segments of her brain. Memories of laughing. Memories of heartache. Memories of things Dakota had kept inside of her mind for years. Coming back so often and Dakota only wanted them to fade.

"Please don't make me think I went insane. Bad enough that there were some that thought of me as such. Left me an outcast for a while." Her words were solemn at best. Dakota did not have to relive being told that events did not happen and that they were the result of combat stress. _Who the fuck tells that to a soldier? _This was not combat stress. This was beyond that. Dakota has not seen a therapist since she began training because fighting kept it all out of her mind.

"You will get better. Just talk it through. What happened out there was not your fault. You and your team went in and were ambushed." She said. Her eyes staring straight down the road. _Calm yourself._ She pulled the reigns of Captain. Pulling him to a stop, so she could get her bearings.

Alexios has not seen this side of Dakota. One where she showed signs of something that he did not understand too well. Dakota knew he wouldn't understand PTSD. They may have had a word for it here in these times, but soldiers who suffered these symptoms were not treated well. She had to keep herself sane. She just had too.

"I'm sorry. My mind got the better of me. This is all too much for me to handle. I do not want to continue to be your burden and I want to prove that I can still fight." She looked to him. There was something sad about her. Something like guilt, perhaps. Why would she feel this? Dakota was more than capable of defending herself with proper training; something that they knew time would not give. There was something strange happening and Alexios needed to find answers.

"Why would I think of you as such?" Alexios said. The more she doubts herself- and him- the more troubled she will become. No one wants to have to take care of a broken mind. Dakota was showing true signs of troubled thoughts from the outcome of war. Alexios has seen such before, but from a woman was something new. "I do not think of you as this outcast. I do not think of you unwell either. You are being tested by the gods and they want to break you."

"Gods? That raven did not seem very godlike. I know Zeus can take many forms and all, but that raven was not my idea of Zeus." She retorted. Zeus had a very weird way of getting women pregnant. That thought made Dakota gag a little. "That raven did not look bird. Ikaros is different because it had chosen you as its master; to be your guide in this life. The raven seemed to have been there on purpose. To give me this piece of clothing, but there was something else about it. It's not my guide, but its keeping its eyes on me. For someone."

Dakota knew that in some cultures the raven could mean anything. A messenger, a bad omen, a trickster, and the list could go on. Dakota was not sure what the raven meant to the Greeks as she did not particularly favor this part of history. If it was about the world wars, the crusades, what happened in Mogadishu, hell, Dakota would easily talk someone's ear off. But, Greek history was far more complex with its stories of gods and heroes. The culture was fascinating to see in real time and how they lived, but Dakota was stuck in the middle of a fucking war.

"Some would see a raven as misfortune coming. Ikaros is my only friend and has been there since… when I was a child. When I had nowhere to run after the attempt on my sister's life and my own. The raven you saw has ties with Apollo. You must have angered him." Dakota glared at the man and thought of pushing him off his horse. It would have made her feel better, but that feeling wouldn't last.

"I do not believe in the same gods as you. I do not believe in any if it appeases you. You always seem to attract trouble and a reward for your head. You should not judge my own outcome when you, yourself, are much a part of my misfortune." She eyed Alexios. She was not accusing him of anything unwarranted, but both parties seemed to attract the attention of something not seen. He may not say much in the matter, but it was a nagging feeling within Dakota.

"Do not put the blame on me for your curse. I have had my own problems before you washed ashore. It only seems to grow the more we travel, but I have no other choice in the matter. Your life and my own have crossed paths. Why I am stuck with you may be another matter. There is someone hunting you and I will not let you get hurt while under my care." Dakota would have rolled her eyes. It sounded like a nobleman's speech about peace and prosperity. Hell, she could have mistaken it as a confession.

Then something funny came into her mind. She cracked a stupid grin and gave Captain a pat on his neck. Poor animal had to listen to their conversation in the middle of the road.

"Maybe we both have something in common. Well, there are some things we have in common actually. I hate to admit it. Our upbringing may have been different, but we were alone in an unknown world. Don't look at me like that." Dakota said. Her cheeks were burning red as she was mumbling about nonsense; it made sense to her, but it just made her look crazy.

"Maybe you have not rested enough for the journey. You are making little sense." Alexios wanted to drop the conversation as it was going to lead to unwanted memories. Things about him that have been kept behind shadows and hidden in the depths of his mind. "What we both have in common is being traveling companions. Our 'upbringing', as you put it, may be different, but I am not alone in an unknown world. I know what lies beyond it and I know that you cannot survive out there without someone there to keep you from being killed."

Dakota clenched her teeth in anger. She lightly kicked the sides of Captain and moved him with the reins to get in front of Phobos. Captain's body blocking the horse as it lightly reared in agitation rather then fright. Alexios could see how angered Dakota was. Why was this woman being so off putting and trying to get some answers out of him, when he is trying to find the answers as well. Dakota was a stubborn bull and it showed to his irritation. The more she showed this side of herself, the more Alexios wanted nothing to do with her.

"What I am trying to say is that there is something out there that is trying to catch our attention. There are signs and I do not think it's the work of the gods." She said.

Dakota kept hold of Captain's reigns. Her knuckles were beginning to turn white from how tight she was holding them. Her body language was slightly slouched from having been riding and it gave Alexios more of an idea that she was sore. Dakota would move from one side to put off pressure and give her legs some leeway.

"I know you have noticed too. All of these events are no coincidence. Please do not deny it. If you do, then you are blind to the world." Her voice almost cracked. The rising pressure to argue was getting the better of Dakota.

"I am not so blind and have lived long enough to survive without getting attention of the gods. What do you know about the world around you when you were almost killed? Protecting you seems to be more trouble than what you are worth and when I try to do such, you do not want it. Step aside or else we will not depart from this island." Alexios was stern and truthful.

Dakota would not show the hurt the was within her. To see how serious, he could get when pushed has made Dakota feel small. Did she cross a line that should not have been crossed in the first place? Dakota had to shut her mouth sometimes and right now was one of those moments. _Idiot._

"I do not need protection. I need answers. Why that man cut my palm and took my blood. Why he left me in that state! I know you see me as a warrior and not some weak woman. Do not feel the need to protect me when I want to fight my own battles." Dakota could feel tears building. Her palm was becoming agitated against the bandage.

"Maybe being stubborn should have taught you something. You want to go after the man that left you in such a state. You want a way home. Why must it be hard to accept that we are now traveling companions? You want answers and I want my own answers. Do not make this hard." Dakota could see the hard glare in his eyes.

There were boys fighting in a man's battlefield and it was no surprise that in these times, not many people lived fulfilled lives. In modern times, people could live to see 100 up. If Dakota were to talk about it so openly, they would think her mad. It made her wonder if her lifespan would be shortened. With a new diet, environment, and the possibility of dying in a war, Dakota was ready to embrace death.

But, looking at the man before her had changed all of that. _Please keep those feelings to yourself. _The smell of the open sea caught her attention once more. The wind gently blowing against her skin and hair. Her heart had settled against her chest and knew she could not win this battle. The more she tried to fight Alexios and herself, she was going to lose.

"Everyday it seems I am not getting the answers I seek. Why I am here. What is my purpose? He told me I am the keeper of the seed and they called for me. Why? When I find him and get my hands on him," Dakota sighed heavily. "I do not think I can kill him. I've only killed four people in my life. Two of them were the enemy and had us cornered. We had nowhere to run. One died trying get to safety while we covered him. He was struck down before us. Breathing still, but loosing so much blood. I cared for him and loved the guy. They are the reason why I turned to fighting in the ring. For people's entertainment and sport."

Dakota felt disgusted at the dire truth that she had revealed. She did not kill four people, but two. Her two comrades' death were not her fault, but she feels responsible.

"Killing the man would not bring you peace. To take a life is not for sport or cruelty. It is for survival and to fight another day." Dakota smiled lightly.

_He could bring out the worse in you. He could bring out the best._

"So, the warrior has a good heart." Dakota said.

Captain flicked his ear at the unsteadiness of his master. Dakota gave the horse a simple pat at his neck to reassure that she was trying to keep her emotions from affecting him. No need to send off negative energy when animals are more prone to sensing those types of feelings.

"All you must do is not be stubborn. It is as if I am fighting a wolf pack." Alexios chuckled a little. Dakota covered her smile with her hands. This is how life should be for her. No negative feelings. No negative thoughts. What has always haunted her will be a part of her past. What was once good memories, would always be there.

They reached the port in better spirits. The sea was calm and the boat was huge. There, a much older man with one good eye smiled upon them. Waiting for their voyage across the open waters and into a journey that Dakota would have never imagined to ever be a part of. All that was left was to say goodbye to those who have helped her or were nice enough to let her stay.

_There was a field of reeds and she was walking up the hill. The sun shining down and upon that hill stood a figure._

* * *

**AN: **And so, we get a name to our mysterious antagonist. He is going to be a great addition to the cast of characters and one whose obsession with Dakota will know no bounds. What does he want with her? Why is he trying to get his hands on her?

We will begin the next chapter with the goodbye of Markos and Phoibe.


	15. To Fare thee Well

**ii.** **To Fare thee Well**

The smell of the sea had caused Dakota to be filled with many memories of the past. Some were more pleasant and filled with joyous laughter of her younger self. Too see her smile as the cold water crashed into her toes. Those memories of a happy Dakota will always be replaced by a woman who forgot what it meant to be happy. The reflection of a woman who kept her hair in a ponytail and wore Jean's and a simple shirt. No longer the child that was carefree. She was the woman who gave up trying to find her parents murderer. A woman who spat out blood and wailed on her opponent as the crowd cheered.

Dakota wasn't that child anymore. The world had jaded her. If she was to be happy again, it would be taken from her just as quickly as it came. Dakota was afraid of being happy, because she saw it as a burden. There was no point of finding happiness.

Misery loved company. Her and misery shared the same friends. Lonely, bitter, and often time pathetic people who drank their problems away with their best friend Jose Quavo or Jack Daniel's. Sometimes it was with a woman named Tequila. Dakota could use a drink right about now. Thinking about happiness was sort of depressing. Rather sad that she has to resort to forgetting what being happy meant.

The wind blowing against her tanning skin and hair had her craving for a night of forgetfulness. Right now, she had to make do with being sober and lonely. Since being here, it was all she could do. Problem drinkers were depressing drinkers. Dakota might want to find happiness somewhere. Anywhere. With anyone. With someone who would tell her, _Are you really alone_?

Too bad there wasnt someone for her. Never to love again. Who knows? Life sucks that way.

Just beyond the sea and the borders, something waits. Luring her into the unknown and possibly into danger. Where it will lead them was up to the gods, but what else was new? The gods didn't care about the lives of mortals. Leading them into the unknown was their dickish way of telling men that greatness awaits them with trials. Whatever was pushing them to go, was in a hurry for them to leave. They needed to leave now! Urging them to go and never look back.

To Dakota, her heart was racing a mile a minute. Her nerves had made her sensitive to the world around her. There was a lingering feeling in the pit of her stomach. That same feeling when she saw the raven and the feeling of being watched by those who wear hoods.

_But they guide you._ She shook her head as the feeling of gooseflesh appeared upon her skin. The voice was not of her imagination and it sounded as if someone was next to her ear. The voice soothing and feminine; one she has never heard before. Looking around quickly, all her senses heightened. These strange occurrences were happening far too often for her liking. Whatever was trying to get her to listen was doing a good job of being invisible. Dakota was getting peeved at everything being hidden in either riddles or something supernatural.

If the gods wanted her to have faith, she'll just have to go out on a limb here. If she wanted to find those answers and solve those riddles, she'll have to find them. As much as it pissed her off. They are fucking with her life! Well, whatever was left of it. She didn't have much to lose and she wasn't some rich man's daughter who could be put up for ransom. Dakota was a single broke fighter living in a shitty apartment in a large city.

_I am beginning to hate life. _She was sulking!

_For the love of the gods_. Alexios thought as he looked over to his side. Dakota was making that face, again!

_This woman is impossible! Is she never happy? I thought women were meant to be happy. She always has this face about her. _Having to keep pretty much be mediator to her emotions, Alexios was finding it taxing. What would he get out of this? Dakota was a mess of emotions that would come out all in one. Different things. Different thoughts.

_Yet, you cannot stay away from her. _His thoughts hated him. Alexios wanted to be away from Dakota, but some pull was making it impossible. And he hated it. All of it.

Barnabas was enjoying what he was seeing in the two young adults. Clueless. Both of them. Rather clueless and the signs of something was there in the thick tension. To be young again and in love.

"We're ready when you are, captain." _Captain? _Dakota looked to the older man- Baranbas was his name- before looking to Alexios for some hidden joke that she wasn't aware of. Sensing her eyes upon him, Alexios crossed his arms over his chest as he stared at her with a bit of a glint in his eye. There was a sense of pride within his stance and possibly a challenge for Dakota to say something. Anything to protest his newfound position of having Dakota's life in his hands.

_Fuck! This is a sick joke. This has to be a sick joke! _Her mind was going haywire, that Dakota groaned.

Phobos flicked his ear as he stood next to Captain. The two horses unaware of what was to await them as their riders were having another stare down. The tension was so thick that Barnabas was thinking- plotting- to lessen the tension between the two.

_Even the animals know. _He mused to himself with humor in his thoughts.

A sailor had come down from the ship and grabbed hold of both horses' reigns. The animals did not know what was to come and could not protest as they were lead aboard the ship. Possibly to be stowed away somewhere where Dakota would have to explore later. Maybe, that would not be a bad idea. However, how was the sailor to know that both horses were to go.

_Unless this man had talked to Alexios beforehand. _Her eye lightly twitched in irritation. She had kept her hold on Alexios and knew that backing down would make him the winner. _And a captain?!_

Dakota went slacked jawed for a moment. If this was a joke, it isn't funny. Hell, she was hoping this was one of those situations where the joke was just some elaborate running gag. When she did not hear any laughing, all she could think about was the word: fuck. Even the older man was looking between the two to figure out what was going on.

_My life is in the hands of this guy and the universe just wants to see me suffer. _She groaned loudly enough for all to hear her distress. Dakota was not only having a lousy time, but the universe wants to laugh at her. Everything was just so perfect!

"Wait!" Phoibe's voice had broken the mold of a very tense silence.

Dakota was the first to look away from him, claiming Alexios the winner of their little game. Whatever that _game _was. Barnabas knew that traveling with these two could end in one of two ways, if he could pull the strings of fate. He could see something that both adults just were a bit blind too. Maybe it was a little bit of a dominance game, but if he could see it and the animals could, maybe he could plot together a game for himself and the crew.

One: They could end up killing each other if they traveled for a long period of time.

Two: They have this weird fascination with each other and have yet to admit.

Three: they were both idiots.

Barnabas humored his thoughts before turning his attention to the little girl that broke up the tense situation.

"Wait for me, Alexios. I'm all packed and ready." The young girl had run towards Alexios. Her spirits high and unaware of the scene that played before hand. Dakota groaned and slapped her hands against her thighs. The older man kept quiet and observed them for a few more moments. Whatever he was thinking about them would not be spoken. Hidden in his thoughts was a small group who had come together in a mixed family-type of togetherness. In their own strange way.

But who was he to judge them?

"You're coming, are you?" Alex said.

Phiobe looked so proud and mighty for someone her age. She was confident that Alexios would not leave her behind to stay behind and wait for his return. Dakota had reminisced about her first deployment. Seeing fathers and mothers telling their children to wait for them. Where they go, they would always think of them.

No one was there for Dakota. It was a lonely feeling back then and the return home was very much the same feeling. No one to hug or even cry tears. It was like when she was still a kid and no one was there to see her accomplish such little things. Graduation day. Enlisting. Bailing her out of anything. She was seeing something that she had truly missed out on.

"If you're going, I'm going." Phoibe was not going to be swayed either way. Dakota smiled at her bravery. She was putting her foot down here. Either she goes or she goes without question.

"Kephellonia's the only place you've ever known. You'd leave your home?" Alexios was now eye to eye with her. There was sadness within him and to see the hurt in Phiobe, Dakota could not help but feel a bit sad herself. The life he had was not for someone so young, such as Phoibe. He was acting the older brother and being the parent.

"I would if it meant staying with you." _Shit. She's good._ Dakota thought feeling a little guilty for having to leave behind the girl. She was so full of life, but there was danger out there. It was bad enough Alexios had to make sure Dakota could defend herself, but to have a child come along? God knows what could happen out there.

"You can't go where I'm going. I need to be alone." He said. Though Dakota could object to this, she didn't. This journey for Alexios was his own and Dakota was just tagging along to find her answers. They both shared the same road, but probably somewhere down the line they would have to go their own separate ways.

_That would be a lonely road. _

"Who's going to keep you and Dakota company? I know how much you two like to argue and want to be away from each other." Phiobe said, looking to Dakota for some assistance. The girl was begging with her eyes and using it to her advantage. Dakota was not going to get into this one.

_Don't fall for it._

The older man looked to Dakota for a moment. He did not speak and only stood silent- observing the moment.

"We'll be fine. We won't argue as much." He said, trying his best to sound at least convincing to the girl. Dakota coughed, which earned her a hard glare from the _misthios._

Ignoring him for a moment, Dakota walked by Phoibe's side. How was the woman supposed to feel about having to leave someone, when she herself said goodbye to those she had loved? Those goodbyes were always in a casket and they buried six feet in the ground. It's because of those haunting memories, that Dakota had vowed to never say a proper goodbye. It's always a 'see you later' or 'I'll call you when I get home'. It was never a solid goodbye, because they could be gone.

"Don't worry Phoibe," Dakota placed her hand on her shoulder. Looking down to the girl with a confident smile upon her lips, "If anyone could get this man out of trouble, it would be you. I think I can handle it from here. I am not taking your place, but someone with my knowledge has to keep oh-so -famous _misthios _from the end of a spear."

Phoibe gave a cheeky smile while Alexios continued to glare hard at Dakota. What was to be a soft and tender moment was one that made the man rather regretful for taking along the woman. It was a back and forth deal that Alexios just could not make up his mind. It was surprising that he has not yet lost all sanity over her.

"If I can't come, then take Chara." Phoibe seemed more convinced at having her friends comfort her. She even held a wooden eagle within her grasp.

"Chara?" Alexios said.

"My pet eagle. She's my friend. _Mater _gave her to me." She handed Alexios the bird that held so much significance to her. Memories of a past she would never let go of. Dakota smiled. It would always be a great reminder to Alexios. The girl did look up to him after all. Hell, she was just as brave if not more than any girl Dakota has ever known. "But she'll be your friend now, and it'll be like I'm there with you. You know, to remind you of me." _She's really good. _Dakota laughed at her own thoughts, before she felt a stinging pain in her side.

Alexios had lightly hit her in the side for laughing. _Asshole_! She thought, rubbing at her side with a grumble before backing away from him. Of all times to make such remarks, Dakota was one to ruin the moment. It wasn't her intention to do so. Phoibe was just really good at making people feel guilty. What else was Dakota to do, say it out loud for everyone to hear? That would be rude and now she has to plot out how to get back at Alexios for basically making a bruise at her side.

_He's going to get it! _Her thoughts sang in a very high-pitched voice.

"Thanks, Phoibe." Alexios said.

"But you'll have to promise we'll see each other again." Phoibe smiled.

"I promise. You havent seen the last of me. Just stay out of trouble until then."

"I will, don't worry. OK, you can leave now." And just like that, Phoibe used her tactic to pull athe heartstrings and break them. Dakota just couldn't believe how manipulative a girl can be. She basically has Alexios wrapped around her tiny finger and it was just so damn funny to the woman. Forget being the older brother, Alexios was basically the father who would do anything for his daughter.

"Alexios! Dakota!" How could a departing party forget about dear old Markos?

Before you know it, the whole damn island would want a sendoff. Dakota shook her head and crossed her arms. Then again, they were mostly saying goodbye to Aelxios and Dakota just so happened to be there at the right time.

"Leaving Kephellonia without saying goodbye to your dear Markos? Tell me it isn't true?" He sounded a bit offended at having to be the last to know.

"Well, you're here now Markos, so it won't be true. Goodbye Markos." Alexios said.

"All these years as a dynamic due. I'll never replace you! Well, I may need another assistant someday. But it won't be easy. Come now, give me a hug." Markos looked quickly to Dakota. Another pleading attempt by someone who knew Alexios too well. Dakota shook her head, as if saying 'don't even think about it'. The look she was giving him was enough to have a full-grown man back down from asking Dakota something of a request.

Alexios, however, wasn't hesitate to give his oldest friend a simple hug. _Bromance much? _"Alright come here."

"Yes, bring it in. Oh, will I ever miss you, Alexios." Both men embraced for a few seconds, before backing away. Dakota wanted to cover her eyes, but it was worse than a train wreck. But who was she to think it wasn't embarrassing? Dakota did the same things to her brother's-in-arms when shit hit the fan. She did a lot of embarrassing things in her past and she found two old friends saying goodbye embarrassing.

_Or maybe you will actually miss the creep. _

"Thanks Markos, I'll miss you too." Alexios smiled lightly.

Markos chuckled and stood next to Dakota.

"I'll just have to get Dakota to be my new assistant when you are gone." He claimed, placing his arm over her shoulder. Dakota was just second from placing the guy on his back and twisting that very same arm. No one! No one touches her without so much as warning her. Touching was a big fat no!

"Get that idea out of your head before you find yourself being shark food." She warned. Markos chuckled awkwardly and moved his arm from her shoulder. Alexios grinned at the interaction and seeing how Dakota hated to be flirted with. It was rather humorous to him to see her feathers all ruffled.

Barnabas and Phoibe did not miss that reaction upon Alexios face.

"Oh, my dear olive branch, why must your words hurt me?" Markos placed his hand over his heart. The look of hurt upon his face, which made Dakota snarl and roll her eyes. Okay, maybe she won't miss the creep and his advances. Of all the people of Greece to flirt with her, why him! Hell, she'll take Barnabas over Markos!

"I'll do more than just hurt you with my words you motherfu-," Alexios quickly cut Dakota off from speaking anything further; which pissed off Dakota and made the older man- who still kept observing and quiet- chuckle.

"Is she always this lively?" Barnabas asked Phoibe.

"You should see her and Alexios. Much worse, because they act married when they are not. Its funny." Phoibe was blunt about the matter, making the older man laugh.

"I heard that!" Dakota yelled. Her cheeks red from embarrassment.

"So, what does the future hold for you?" Alexios said, ignoring what was going on around him. He will admit, he will miss these find moments of family. A rather strange family, but family nonetheless. Dakota was just the missing piece of a family that he has had since living on the island.

_Did you just say missing piece? _He thought, but again ignored it all.

Markos had kept a few inches from Dakota. His smile never fading from his face. "Wine of course. Though, you never know when the vines will wither. I'm always ready for another adventure." He turned his attention to Phoibe, the only remaining _family _he had left. He knew Dakota was leaving with Alexios. The two were practically inseparable- whether they saw it or not. Markos will surely miss seeing her lovely face and miss her threatening banter. He will still pursue her, but it looks like Alexios will have his hands full. "Speaking of adventure. I have a task for you, dear Phoibe."

"An adventure. Yes!" She yelled. Happy as can be.

"Already following in your footsteps, isn't she, my friend?" He looked to Alexios once more. "Also, please keep my olive branch safe." Dakota's eye twitched. The nerve of this man trying to take his claim on her, when he damn well knew how much she disliked his advances! Oh, it was going to be a bloodbath. A shark water bloodbath!

Markos waved a goodbye and a wink to Dakota. Phoibe waved as well. Dakota's blood was boiling, but what more could she do? It was all harmless fun, right?

"Ready to set sail?" Barnabas said.

"Prepare to cast off. It's time to leave. Isn't that right, olive branch." Alexios teased. Barnabas had himself a laugh at the nickname given to the woman. Her cheeks were already red, how much more can they get? The two were impossible to figure out as the tension from before had disappeared and made itself comfortable embarrassing the young lady.

"I hope you crash into an iceberg." Dakota grumbled as she walked towards the ship.

Both Alexios and Barnabas looked to one another confused at the statement. Neither one knowing what an iceberg was or what it has to do with crashing.

Whatever it was, Barnabas knew this journey was going to be interesting.


	16. Wolf and Lionheart

**ii. Wolf and Lionheart**

Kephellonia.

In the distance, the island and its surrounding waters glistening in the suns light. The island was not even her home and she felt a bit of homesickness within her. Maybe it was because she had come to enjoy the company of Alexios's strange family. Markos and his scheming ways. Phoibe always tagging along and constantly bantering about nonsense. Dakota could see how Alexios had put up with them over the years and yet, leaving them seemed so easy.

It's been years since she had to say goodbye to another person- let alone a place. Loneliness was always so bitter. Dakota had always hoped to come home to somebody- even if it meant going home alone. Would anyone even hug her and tell her that this- the world around her- was all a dream?

She looked to her bandaged palm. A constant reminder that the pain and helplessness she felt was real.

"His words. Keeper of the seed, he said to me. What could it mean and why?" She took off her bandage to let it breathe. "What is my blood worth to him? It should have gone bad by now, unless it was already used."

_Dont hold grudges. _She hummed to herself. A simple song to pass the time while she was looking for answers. Alexios and her were looking for answers it seemed. Together on a journey. _Sounds like a book, but it isn't. I just hope that we dont end up falling in love. That would be cliche._

She wanted to groan loudly at the thought. "Can we not. My romantic life is not up for debate. I dont even have one." _Stop talking to yourself or else you'll scare away the men._

_'Dakota.'_

Something out there in the far-off distance had called to her in a hushed voice. Something was trying to grab her attention. Those shadows had waned and seemed to be distancing themselves for the time being. But one always remained. That shadow was familiar.

_Who is the shadow that watches me?_

Dakota felt at ease for just that moment. Whatever was pushing her this far was due to her willingness to continue fighting. Her palm had not throbbed with pain and her muscles seemed to have regained its strength. Though, she knew that the peace would not last for long as their journey continues to unknown territory, Dakota had to mentally prepare herself for what she would see.

She has remained strong- for the most part- and now wasn't the time to quit. Sailing off the island was but a huge leap into this long journey. She pulled the fabric as a blanket over her body. Eyes and mind to the sea as the voices of the crew shouted orders to one another.

For right now, she just wanted to feel the sea breeze upon her skin.

"She is always one to be deep in thought." Barnabas stated by Alexios's side. "There is something that haunts her deep within her eyes. I do not believe I have ever seen a woman so scarred before."

She had her eyes closed with a content smile upon her lips. It's not very often that Dakota smiles. Alexios happen to enjoy the more peaceful side of a stubborn bull that is the mystery of Dakota. Though, he would not tell the woman that.

"She has seen enough of war and loss, like many of us. She is the first woman I have met to have fought in a battle." He said, not wanting to say more on the matter. Dakota seems to always be haunted by that day and seeing those close to her die. She was the sole survivor and she blames herself. A heavy mask for one to wear. Hiding behind a bravado that can take many hits. The woman was a fighter of a strange style.

"A woman who has seen war?" Barnabas was not at all surprised, rather feeling more remorse for Dakota. She looked ever the bit of a warrior. A fighter. A soldier. Her build was not like most women who seemed so fragile. Dakota looked to be born of warriors.

"It is not too often one sees that in a woman. They should not have to see the fatality of a man's death." Alexios nodded his head in agreement with Barnabas on the statement. There have been women who have fought and died in wars- disguised as a man or not- but it does happen. Dakota was only a few to have survived and be haunted by the memories. "War puts scars on us all. She wants to hide it and never remember it. I see why the fates have brought her to you. It was not so clear and now, maybe I see it."

Alexios eyed the older man with confusion.

"What do you mean? The fates have washed her ashore and I happen to be the one to help her recover. Now, I have to take her back to where she came from." Alexios could see a mischievous glint within Barnabas' eye. Though, whatever thought that was flowing through that mind of his would have to be discussed at a later time.

Dakota could feel them staring at her. She knew she was the topic of the moment. She couldn't blame Barnabas for being curious about her and Alexios answering him without going into further detail. Some things are better left between two people. She opened her eyes with a deep sigh.

_They are making me sound like some broken piece meant to be fixed. I am not that haunted by the memories. _She thought with irritation. She began to walk towards the two men, pretending not to have heard them speak about her.

"So, what course do we set?" Barnabas' voice piqued Dakota's interest. Her thoughts coming back to the reality of the task at hand. Gone were the days of recover and recuperation. Dakota had to show her worth as a warrior- as a former soldier. The world just across the dangerous sea is where war takes its victims. "Where in this big, beautiful world does the mighty Alexios want to go?"

Dakota chuckled from Alexios side. She had leaned against the railing where he overlooked the sailors he was now in charge of. It still amazes her how quickly Alexios was deemed captain of a ship and given men to order about- like a butter bar leading a platoon in a land navigation course and getting them lost.

"This world is truly beautiful if one does not think of the war. I would love to see what else this world offers, but my journey is to find my way home and find the bastards that brought me here. I would only be fond of the wonders and landmarks and those that have changed it. History can be kind, but often times than not, it is truly written by the victors." Dakota looked to the horizon where other ships sail freely with the wind. Ikaros had perched himself on the rail nearest his master. Dakota eyed the eagle carefully and moved inches away, which Barnabas noticed quickly.

"You have a heart and mind for philosophy. Such beautiful words spoken by a bright woman." Barnabas complimented Dakota. She shook her head in protest not feeling up to par with such a title. That was to be saved for the true philosopher's, not her. She was just observing and speaking what she knew to be her own truth.

"There are many women who have had much more success than I. You all believe the world to be vast and it certainly is. I am only intrigued by the world around me and finding truth. Now," She looked to Alexios, "Where are the stars pointing, captain Alexios?"

"Mergaris." He said looking back at the woman. _I don't like this. _Her mind stated with warning. Something about the way he said it so confidently made it seem sinister. Dakota's mood had soured just a bit.

"Mergaris! But we'll sailing into war." Barnabas shouted with a look of shock upon his aging face.

_War? _Her body was tensing by those words and knew the outcome. Blood. Bodies. She could feel her stomach rise in her throat as she kept those memories at bay for the time being. Ikaros ruffled his feathers and moved slightly close to Dakota.

"Please tell me that this is a joke." She said, trying to see the humor. Alexios wasn't laughing. Her eyes tried to be pleading. Inside, she was scared. She was scared of seeing blood again. Scared of seeing _those _images.

"I got a contract for some general's head." Alexios stated in his own defense. He knew the consequence of heading straight into war. He was presented with an option- take the head of the wolf. But, something about the man he had met did not sit well with him. Dakota could hate him all she wanted too. Curse him. Yell. Too see a frightened look upon her face was one he never wanted to see again. It was the look of a battle worn soldier who lived enough to see his comrades die.

_Will she forgive me?_

"Contact?!" Dakota raised her voice. She did not intend to have most eyes upon her, but there wasn't something right about this situation at all. Where there was war, there was death. Dakota knew there was going to be danger in this journey. The drawbacks of trying to go home were going to be difficult and uncertain.

She _HAD _to accept it.

"I had no other choice but to take it." Alexios said. It sounded so much like a lie that Dakota could just see right through it. "I had no other option to having is get off the island and was fortunate enough to save Barnabas from a deadly fate."

Dakota wanted to retort in anger. It's not like she signed up for this, like she signed her life away. She slumped her shoulders in defeat and knew there was no going back. She already made it this far with plenty of scars and near-death experiences.

"You truly plan to kill this general?" Dakota knew that death was a part of life in a war-torn Greece. She could not turn back.

"Whose head?" Barnabas could see the fatigue and defeat within Dakota. She was a woman of many questions and yet, she had a strong fighting spirit within her. Both Alexios and Dakota were two very different personalities that have found themselves in a strange situation. The fates must be trying to tie them together in some way, but it was too early to keep the knots together.

"They call him 'the wolf?'" A cold chill had run down the older man's spine. The name sounded like some monster one would speak about to scare children. Wolves were pack animals that hunted together and in olden times, had stories surrounding them. They were either monsters that killed people or the symbol of Apollo: an ancient Greek god.

"The wolf?" Both Barnabas and Dakota said in unison.

"Who wants Nikolaos of Sparta dead?" Silence. Deadly silence. Dakota did not like the silence on bit. That name wasn't too familiar to her in history. There was always nicknames for famous soldiers, commanders, armies and so on through military history. The wolf could be anybody, since wolves were present and a symbol to the ancient Greeks. To Alexios, it meant something more.

His reaction to that name.

"Nikolaos of Sparta?" Alexios seemed to be distant for a moment. Dakota looked to Barnabas with worry, but with question as well. The target was a Spartan. A heavily trained warrior from a young age and willing to die for his people was the target that Alexios had agreed to kill.

"A Spartan general? Are you crazy?" She said. Her words falling on deaf ears.

Dakota could feel a bead of sweat roll down her brow. Ikaros had spread his wings and flew off into the sky as if knowing more about his story. Alexios had blinked for what seemed liked mere minutes after losing thought in the present.

"Get me to Mergaris. Now!" His tone was serious. Dakota did not know what to say. How could he blatantly be leading them into war over a Spartans head? What kind of contract did this person have for Alexios?

"But I don't understand. Of all the places under Helios, why risk our necks to go there?" Barnabas could plead all he wanted too. He could be the voice of reason in all this madness. Head first into war is how good men get killed. Dakota wasn't going to risk lives and have Alexios make such brash decisions: captain or not.

"The wolf of Sparta is my father."

_He is going to kill his father. _Dakota felt a bit sick at the thought.

* * *

**There has been no sighting of Subject: 089 of project Decoded.**

**Files have been burned.**

**All the underground is looking for her. **

"Has she been found?" He kept the phone to his ear as the woman on the other line waited for an answer.

"No. She has been missing for three months now." He said. His voice defeated and cracked. Eyes slightly red from the lack of sleep. On and off was the search for Dakota Whittaker. The news had caught scent of this story and it wasn't making his job any easier trying to take damage control over the situation. News reporters and journalists had bombarded him and other clients about her disappearance. There were rumors going around that Dakota was kidnapped by drug cartels to win fights to something outlandish as moving to Europe. To him, it was nonsense. He knew the truth about Dakota.

The woman sighed on the other end of the phone. Since Dakota's disappearance, Williams has been keeping his informants up to date about any progress. As the weeks turned into months, Dakota's search was growing narrow. All resources were being dried up and people's patience growing thin. Finding Dakota was necessary and a priority to insure she was in safe and proper hands. She was in danger and the only way for Dakota to be safe was to be in the hands of Williams and his team.

"She couldn't have fallen off the face of the Earth. Are you sure you checked every facility? Used one of our operatives for anything? This woman is most valuable to us and our enemy. We have to find her." The woman was almost desperate at this point. Everyone was becoming desperate with trying to find answers as to how Dakota vanished. Williams was trying his best to keep the council at bay, but each week seemed fruitless. They demanded answers to questions he didn't know.

How could Dakota just vanish?

"I know, but our resources are almost running out." This may not what she wanted to hear, but it was the truth. Dakota was gone. "They must have called for Dakota. There is nothing more we can do right now. She has the choice to come back when given that chance or else she would be under their control."

"We cannot fail her mother and father. They would have died for nothing if we don't find her." Williams heard the phone disconnect. He sighed heavily and put his phone back in his coat pocket. Since the day Dakota was born, there have been eyes on her. Her mother and father were good people who met a terrible end.

Since training her, Dakota had showed much improvement. She was the perfect candidate to become one of them. She could be protected and out of harm's way because of who her parents were. Now that she was missing and possibly gone forever, Williams had to hope that when the time came for Dakota to choose, she would be out of their grasp.

* * *

_They will call her Lionheart._

The black raven soared high above them in the chaotic breeze of the sea. Its black eyes searching for _her._ Amongst the sea of red, the battle cry of men, it saw a lone figure standing by herself. The raven moved out of the way quickly before the sharp talons of an eagle cut its wing. It cawed a warning to the much larger bird that had attacked it.

Ikaros moved faster towards the raven. His talons had almost touched the raven, but the black bird pecked at him with its sharp beak.

The sound of Ikaros's cry echoed loud. The smell of smoke strong and burning her lungs. Her eyes watered and everything around her were nothing but moving shadows. Her body was tense and muscles responded to the sound of war cries. There was a faint distant sound of a loud boom. Dakota could hear her comrades shooting and for a moment, she thought she was back in Egypt.

But she wasn't.

She found herself immersed in violence. The screaming of men dying by the hands of a blade or being thrown overboard. It stunned her into silence in shell shock. Her nerves jolting and blood rushing to her ears that she could almost her it flowing through her veins.

She moved quickly with precision and proper footing. Though the ships rocked back and forth due to the conflict, Dakota kept her hold in the engrossing chaos. Focus was the key to winning battles. She saw a sharp spear coming towards her. Quickly moving to the side before being impaled, Dakota took hold of the wood within the opponent's hand. She got a good look at him. Young, fearful eyes, and Dakota might be the last person he saw before his death.

"A woman who fights a man's war shall die as one!" He said to her.

Dakota kicked him in the knee caps as hard as she could to cause enough injury to incapacitate the unlucky man. Her foot connected with only the side of his knee. Dakota cursed herself for not going straight for the kneecap. It was going to hurt the man for a moment as the knee cap did not dislocate. He did yell out in agony, which was the distraction that she needed.

Dakota took this chance to take hold of the spear and whack him hard in the skull to render him unconscious. There had to be enough force behind the blow and Dakota could pack a pretty punch. Poor guys helmet just wasn't enough to soften the blow from her will to survive. Upon impact, the wood snapped from the force of the hit that had caused his head to bounce off the wooden deck hard. Dakota winched at the vibration that had flowed through her hands.

"Fuck!" She shouted.

"A woman? Why must a woman fight a man's war?" A deep voice said.

Shaking off the discomfort, she caught sight of another spear coming at her. She moved out of the way from the on coming threat. They were growing smart at seeing a helpless woman in their sights. Unfortunately, Dakota was no damsel. The men around her could handle their own and this was her chance to prove her worth. Dakota had flexibility and a much leaner build then the men she was fighting against. She was faster and could out maneuver those who were clumsy on their feet.

She couldn't be too cocky. She had to keep her wits. If she could land a hard blow to this guys neck, he wouldn't be much a threat. Unlike the other unfortunate soul, he saw the fight. She was an unusual fighter by the way she held up her arms and moved with grace. She had a high kick that was deadly when it made contact with someone's chest. The armor they wore wouldn't be enough to protect them from falling. Dakota did not want to kill.

She just couldn't handle taking a life. But it didn't mean they were hesitant to take hers.

"Kill the woman!" A voice shouted.

"A whore is nothing more than that!" Another said.

Such disgusting names coming from the mouths of men. Dakota clenched her teeth tightly to show she was not one to go down so easily. The stench of blood was high in the air, but Dakota wasn't focused on that. Her body was moving on its own. Muscle memory had kicked in an instinct of survival as she pushed a smaller male into the back on a large man that was attacking her comrades.

"Bastard!" She yelled. Taking hold of a sword and smashing the hilt against a man's head hard. Her knuckles were bleeding. Hair sticking to her sweaty face. The way she moved along the deck was fast. Punching men her size and kicking them in the gut with her knee.

In all the disarray, Alexios could not be worried for Dakota. She seemed to holding her own and helping his crew fight. But the look within her eye was most unnerving.

She felt a strong pull on her neck, almost choking her. The burn of the fabric on her skin rubbed hard. She had no time to look at her attacker and was pushed back. Causing Dakota to roll back a few feet when she was met with the edge of the ship. Her eyes widened when she could longer feel the wood beneath her. She held out her hands to grab hold of something- anything! She took hold of some rope that was hanging on the side of the ship. Her palm burned from the pressure that she was holding on too. Dakota clenched her teeth tightly from the pain and heard the creaking of the ship behind her getting closer.

She was getting wet by the sea water. The tatse of saltwater in her mouth and stomach.

"Dakota!" Alexios shouted.

"She went overboard, captain!"

"Fuck!" She could hear him say.

Dakota kept her grip from the onslaught of water upon her. If she did not get out of the way, she would be crushed. Dakota did not survive this long to go out like this. Not when she wanted answers and the grey eyed man's head on a platter. Her shoulder was aching from the muscles that were still tender. Dakota could feel the strain of just pulling herself up that she cursed loudly. The pain was burning deep through tissue that she feared her muscles would tear. She couldn't afford to be dead weight. Not when she was an easy target for the enemy.

She looked above and saw a body come falling down. She moved out of the way before the dead man could hit her. Taking a deep breath, she moved her way up. The two ships moved inch by inch close to her. Muscles were burning. Her palm bleeding once again. The battle cry was that of victory and it seemed to all end.

She reached the deck with one last pull. Every part of her body was sore and ached. Dakota wasnt sure how much more adrenaline she had when she stood to her feet. Soaked to the bone with wide eyes.

The shellshock of it all caused her body to freeze. Her eyes could not look away from the dead or dying. Spears were being plunged into the enemy's chest. She was breathing heavily that her nostrils were inhaling too much oxygen into her lungs. She was feeling lightheaded from seeing so much death, that those alive were covered in the blood of their enemies. Alexios could see the shocked look upon her face and was coming towards her. She looked to her hands and noticed blood herself. Blood from the enemy or her? All the adrenaline that coarse through her body was making her feel numb. She was almost killed. She fought in a battle at sea. The men looked to her with little expressions.

She almost screamed.

Clenching her fists, she heard footsteps coming closer to her. She looked to her side to see Alexios running to her as she felt her knees buckle beneath her. He caught her quickly before she could hit the deck. Dakota was more in shock, but alive. Her heart was beating fast. Her breathing was steadily decreasing when he held her close. She needed to breathe. She needed to take control of her body and thoughts.

For the moment, that shadow had stood by their side. Dark. Blurry. His hood covering his face. Dakota did not care how close she was to Alexios body. He was comfort to her and it felt like a relief to her aching body. She buried her face into him and held him close. She did not have that comfort when she saw her comrades die. She hated being back in war.

But it was a fight she couldn't escape from.

The raven had flown away in defeat. One eye lost from the talon of Ikaros.


	17. Fires Burn at Night

**ii. Fires Burn at Night**

War made the soldier suffer.

_The further we travel, I feel I will loose myself. _The sun had set over the horizon. There was a calming wind that touched her skin. The smell of the sea heavy in her senses. _The further I go, I feel like I'm falling. How far shall I go before it all ends for me? Will I even have my questions answered?_

She looked at her bandaged hand. Noticing how many more scars were decorating her skin. Constant reminders of what she went through these past weeks. Struggling with her inner most thoughts and no way of letting it all go. Dakota let out a heavy sigh with her eyes looking to the night sky. She could hear the men singing songs around the fire and laughter throughout. There was a ghost of a smile upon her lips, but there was sadness.

Dakota looked like a shadow lingering. Her back turned towards the fire's light against the tree. Two large shadows in the distance, eating away at the grass. Captain had been happy to be free of his confined space below the deck of the ship. When they released him and Phobos to the grassy area, both horses were relieved to be stretching their legs and eating whatever they could find. Dakota stayed close to her trusted companion and watched him closely to make sure he was not neglected. She also eyed Phobos, but the two horses were well cared for.

"Fill to your hearts content, Captain." Dakota said. Captain had grazed close to his master and nuzzled her arm. He nipped at the fabric that she used as a blanket. "Easy, Captain. If you eat this, I will have to make you into glue."

Captain huffed and shook his head. The horse was lucky that he could not understand the meaning behind her words. Dakota chuckled as she rubbed his snout lovingly, then lightly pushed him to the side to continue grazing away at the grass. Dakota would have never dreamed of having a horse companion that stuck by her side. Captain had a personality that was different then Phobos. Dakota adored Captain for his quirks that shined when she would be near him.

"Shall we ride into battle one day, Captain? I would rather much be saving lives then taking them. Soldiers like me," she paused. Soldiers like her? She placed her hand on her chest. No longer did she wear the identification tags that were around her neck. All she could feel was her own skin, not the cool metal tags.

She looked up to the shining stars to ease that loneliness. "Soldiers like me are meant to follow orders. When one of our own falls, we never leave them behind in the fight. Why do I still feel like I've left you two behind."

She heard the sound of feathers in the wind and the creak of a branch. Looking to the trees, she found that Ikaros had landed just a few inches from her. She felt unease with the bird when he stared at her. Phobos and Captain did not seem to mind the predatory bird. They were more comfortable with Ikaros, but Dakota wanted nothing to do with the bird.

"Why do you stare?" She said after a moments silence. Ikaros was still, blinking every so often. His head moving as if he was understanding her words. "If you are truly more then you seem, why must you bring unease to me? Birds should not be signs of fear. They are signs of a god. A deity from long ago. Here I am, talking to animals because of loneliness."

"Talking to animals would make others think you have lost all sense." She looked over her shoulder to see Alexios standing next to her.

He noticed her absence the moment they made land on the small island. The crew needed their rest to recover after the battle. He had lost men to the fight- good men. As a captain- a leader- one must maintain their safety and wellbeing. Barnabas and the crew had entrusted their lives to him. To lead them, all the while- Dakota was also depending on his help to return home. There were already many troubles he was facing and many unknowns.

He was not looking forwards to facing his own father. He would keep that thought in the back of his mind. Dakota noticed something about him, but chose to ignore it. Bad enough the string of fate was pulling them into something unknown.

"Sense of what? Who else would want to be around and hear my ramblings?" She stated with a bit of a smile. She wanted to ease the tension as best she could. She was bothered by her own thoughts and having Alexios bothered was not a good mix. As much as Dakota wanted to settle her own troubles, there was a factor that bothered her. _Should I go ahead and say it_? "Animals do not speak; therefore, they do not judge someone like me. Unless your Captain. I think he judges me."

Captain twitched an ear. Dakota lightly chuckled.

Out of good humor, Alexios sat next to Dakota. "You do talk about strange things that come to mind. Have you always talked to animals when you are alone? I am sure they talk back when no one is around."

Dakota rolled her eyes in annoyance. Alexios smirked at the woman. Trying to get her to be out of her mood had been a challenge no one wanted to face. Dakota was struggling to cope with the events that had occurred with seeing blood and fighting in a battle. To Alexios, it seemed she had lost a part of herself. She clinging to him for comfort or safety. He wasn't sure what it was at that time. When Dakota came back to her senses, she wanted to avoid him at all cost or so according to Barnabas.

The older man had a glint in his eye and a sly smile.

"Yes, yes. The horses gossip about you and I am sure Ikaros complains to no end. They have such interesting conversations about the world. Human troubles are nothing to them. What are you doing here instead of with the crew?" She said as she poked his chest. Dakota would not admit that she had enjoyed Alexios company. When she was around him, she did not feel so alone.

"I am curious as to why you are not close to the fire. It is a bit cool for the night. You are much part of them, instead of being alone. Your stubborn ways are a mystery to me. You have shown your worth among them. Lionheart, they call you." Dakota raised a brow. Was he complementing her or trying to get her to lighten up a bit- possibly both from the looks of it?

"Before you know it, they will sing songs of me and tell their children." She said sarcastically. She flicked her hand into the air in flamboyance. A goofy smile to her lips. "I can hear them tell tales of Lionheart and the eagle bearer. Well, maybe you would play a small part. Men give themselves too much of an acting role."

"Is that truly what you think?" He said. "Would they tell your tale as you say?"

"We all want to be remembered, never to be forgotten. It is why we build statues, pass down stories, sing, and many other creative things. What I did today was something I never thought would happen to me. I thought I saw enough of war. A soldier never stops being a soldier." There was a sad smile. A woman who looked defeated and bruised by the world. Alexios could see how she was fighting internally with something dark. Dakota had come to him a broken- yet, stubborn- woman. One who was a mystery and strange to him. She had her days where she would irritate him to no end.

There truly no other woman as strange as Dakota.

"If you find yourself in another battle, will you fight?" He wanted to know if Dakota was still willing to carry on in this journey. She wanted to return home. She wanted answers. She wanted to find the man who made her weak. This woman was struggling, but she still followed behind him.

"I have no other choice. I have told myself many times that I have accepted it. It's not easy to suddenly head straight into battle. My training involved not going in and dying so quick. We had to observe the situation. Control our surroundings. Make sure we did not have casualties. Everyone deserves to go home." She clenched her hands.

Her nerves have been on edge since earlier in the day. The fight had taken its toll upon Dakota on a physical and mental level. Looking to the eagle that was still perched upon the branch, Ikaros spread his wings and flew towards her; causing a reaction out of the woman to stretch out her arm for the bird to land on. Surprised at her reaction, her heart raced hard against her chest.

Alexios was surprised to see that Ikaros had willingly come towards Dakota. "It is not often I see him come to anyone."

"Please get this bird off me." Dakota pleaded, making Alexios chuckle. "It's not funny."

"Why are you afraid of Ikaros?" Alexios had to hold back his laughter. Seeing the desperate look upon Dakota's face made it even more humorous to him.

"Afraid is not the word I would use. If you don't stop laughing, I swear that I will throw you over board." She could feel the sharp talons upon her flesh. The heavy weight of the eagle and how close Ikaros was to her. The bird's predatory eyes looked deep within her soul for a moment.

"If you throw me overboard, I will drag you down with me." Dakota glared at the man.

"I'll make sure you drown. Now, can you please take your bird. I do not know why he has a fascination for me. All Ikaros does to me is give me an uncertain feeling. Please, Alexios, get him off my arm." The woman was trying to put distance between her and Ikaros. It was hard since her limb is attached to her body. Alexios could not hold back the laughter.

Ikaros ruffled his feathers; not wanting to be a bother to Dakota. He spread his wings and flew off into the night sky. Dakota continued to glare at the man who found her being off putted by a large bird. If only Alexios knew, but Dakota scuffed and folded her arms.

"Why is it that you hid your Spartan heritage? It is not everyday someone tries to hide who they are." She unfolded her arms. Her glance had softened on Alexios.

"That was long ago. Who I was at that time died when my own father threw me off the cliff." All of the laughter had been lost the moment Dakota went from a playful mood to serious. There was no dodging what she thought. The woman was always in her thoughts.

"When you see your father, will you kill him?" She was afraid to ask the question. It would have slipped her mind, but she was curious. She did not know Alexios and his past. Maybe snippets of what he was willing to speak about, but to know he was raised as a legendary warrior; how was she supposed to feel about it?

There was a calm silence between them. Dakota felt guilty for having ruined the mood of cheer and laughter. It was an inconvenient time to be speaking about heavy subject matter. She moved closer to the man and placed her head on his shoulder. Hoping for the night to ease the tension.

* * *

_Black horses. Men in black robes _

_Bare feet running through the thicket. They were chasing two figures through the bush. She could hear the horses deep breathing. The dark riders were at their feet with swords ready to cut them down. She noticed one of the figures holding something close to their breast. The figure of a woman with long dark hair, looking back. She was frightened of the riders that were ready to strike at her and the person running next to her._

_The sound of an eagle's cry._

_The riders were shot down and what emerged were men. Men in hoods. Dakota's heart almost stopped when she recognized one of the men. His features so familiar to her that she could not believe what she saw. _

_Father._

* * *

_Breathe._

_She took in a sharp breath._

_She felt the blow to her ribs. _

"Agh!" She fell hard to the deck. Spitting out blood from her mouth as she felt a foot on her hand.

_Ikaros's cry echoed in her mind._

She dodged the oncoming assault when she noticed the glint of the sword from the sun's light. As much as she was hurting, Dakota had to survive. Blood could be pouring from her wounds and blood coming from her mouth, but the fight wasn't done with her.

There were already casualties on deck. Dakota wasn't going to be a number to add. Human nature evolved during times of war. Killing another human being had been engraved in their minds for survival. What she has been thought was to never kill, only control the fire fight.

Where was the fire fight? Only swords, spears, arrows, and brutes. Dakota only had her hands and strength to help her survive.

_Breathe._

_She took in a deep breath of the salty air. Her lungs burning from the pain of bruised muscles and ribs. _

'_Fight! Please fight!' _Her thoughts screamed at her.

Her muscles began to ache with burning fire. Breathing seemed all too difficult when she smelled the heavy scent of blood. Screams of men had echoed when the blue hue had surrounded her. Embracing Dakota within it. Her body moved on its own accord to the threat at hand. She moved with such ferocity as her lean body built enough strength to kick men down. Armor could not save those who tried to attack her. Brutes are all muscle and slow. Men with light armor are faster and use spears for long range. Men with arrows waited for an opening. Swords used for close combat.

She did not have armor. She did not have weapons.

Dakota could only find openings when she saw fit.

She attacked.

She felt the pain.

Blood had come from her mouth when she spat to the side. The side of her cheek had burned when a fist made contact. He thought she would fall to the ground when he hit her with his fist. A woman who tried to handle her own against a man. She must have been out of her mind when they made contact. He believed that she was not up to par with his skills, but he could not have been more wrong.

_When you see them coming for you on all sides, react. Do not stand still. If you stand still, they think your scared. _

She unclipped the fabric from around her shoulder. Letting it fall to the deck where it would mix with the sea and blood. Her eyes were like hollow shells when she went into fighting mode. All her focus was on her opponent. Dakota had to block out the noise. She had to block all the distractions that were happening all around her.

_Forget the flashing lights. Forget the people shouting at you. The men, they say vulgar things about you- ignore them too. What matters is what is in front of you. _

A soldier focuses on one enemy at a time, because you have a team- a squad. People you trust to have your six and you watch over them. A squad works as a team. Dakota had to put trust in men she did not know all too well with her life.

She had to survive.

She had to fight.

Eyes narrowed to her opponent. Her arms raised; fists curled tightly. Muscles clenched and moved underneath. Dakota took a sharp breath when she collided with her opponent. His weapon thrown to the side. Sliding across the deck, while men screamed for mercy or death. She had to watch his hands

Feral instinct had boiled within her blood. A burning sensation underneath her skin had kicked in her muscle memory. Dakota had a deadly kick and a hard punch that hit its mark. No one has ever seen such fast movements from a woman. It seemed so unreal. Like a legendary warrior bred from the gods. Dakota was blinded and scared at what the blue hue was causing her to do. The shadows mimicking her movements- as if telling her what to do.

Her breathing was deep and heavy from the way her chest moved. Her eyes so focused on the threat to her life, had sent an animal-like instinct that seemed long forgotten. There was only a hand full of time were Dakota had lost all sense of herself. It all started with Egypt. Everything seemed to have originated with the incident and death of that fucking place. Dakota's mental stability had gone downhill dramatically after that.

_Breathe!_

_Her eyes opened to the field of reeds. Just above the hill, he stood there holding out his hand._

_Breathe, Dakota. _

Her heart had slowed down and the blue hue had faded into obscurity. She blinked a couple of times when she noticed that there was a young man, looking at her with wide and scared eyes. She had straddled the young man, while her hand was around his throat. Dakota was ready to throw a punch at him when she realized her compromising position.

"Do it." He stuttered out. His voice had become hoarse the tighter her grip around his throat became.

She could see his hands at his side lying flat. The look of defeat from a man that knew he was not going to win this fight. Dakota had squeezed his throat, but she held herself back from suffocating him. Her eyes observed the young man and found something rather disturbing to her.

The fighting had ceased with the smell of blood heavy in the air. The sound of the gulls flying close to the shore. Dakota could faintly hear the sound of a battle close, but she wasn't sure where. Her focus was on this young man who was missing a small patch of hair on his eyebrow. The sailors had kept their distance from Dakota. No one dared to come between a lion and her prey. Her reputation as a skilled fighter did not go unnoticed.

"I knew you could not kill me." Dakota felt pressure on her thigh. His hand was trailing up too close that she felt disgusted by being touched. She had to compose herself before acting out irrationally, but it was hard when there were eyes on you. There was a chill going up her spine that she did not like. A sly smile upon his lips. "He was right about you."

_The man with the grey eyes touched her cheek. _

"I will not humor a man who is trying to cop-a-feel." She said threatening the man underneath her. That sly smile never leaving his lips, while his eyes were looking her up and down. Her fingernails were digging into his skin out of irritation. Never has any man dare to be so pig headed and touch her without her consent. Was this just a game to him? Was he ordered to get underneath her skin by the grey eyed bastard?

"He will see you again, soon." His voice tried to be as smooth as honey in her grip.

Gripping her skin with his hand, Dakota narrowed her eyes and punched the man hard. She punched him again. Three times in the same spot on his face. Her punch packed enough force to crack his nose. The anger she felt burned with rage. Her muscles twitching underneath her skin from the adrenaline coursing through her body.

Dakota's heart was pounding hard against her chest. Everything that she feared about the man that left her for dead had all come flooding back. The memory of helplessness, resentment, and anger boiled her blood.

"Enough!" He pulled her off the man's body. He could feel her muscles tightening from his grip on her arms. "That is enough, Dakota. There already has been enough blood spilled today. Let us have this victory."

She glared hard at him when she looked over her shoulder. Her mind was already racing with anger, but she was also scared. The man with the grey eyes was like a nightmare- a monster- that was hunting her. Dakota had played right into his trap without even knowing it. How could that bastard know where she was and how could she be lucky enough to run into one of his lackeys?

She could feel angry tears in her eyes. Anger that has been bottled up since that encounter. If she could find out where he was, Dakota would not know if she would hold herself back. She did not want to go in blindly to a fight where she would have another run in with that deadly dust.

"Dakota." Alexios said.

"Yes, Dakota. Such a foreign name for a woman hunted." The bloodied man laughed. "But she does have a lovely face and soft skin."

Dakota pushed herself forward, but Alexios kept his hold on the woman. There was so much anger within Dakota that she would have gotten out of his hold, but luckily for him, her body was out of strength. She wanted to get her hands on the man once more.

"Let me go, Alexios." She looked over her shoulder to see the misthios. She was glaring hard at him, but Alexios wasn't letting her go. Her eyes were so hollow. There were scratches on her face and blood on her lip. Dakota looked a true mess, but she did not care for appearances. Her braided hair was coming loose and her clothing was close to being tattered.

"I do not think that would be a good idea, unless you want to kill him." The man laughed even harder.

"Death would be too pleasant for a lunatic like him." She said through gritted teeth. She was still struggling against the misthios. Trying to escape from his grasps to kick the living shit out of the laughing maniac. Shouldn't he be hurt from that broken nose?

"They will show themselves. For so long they waited and here you two are." He spit out a tooth that landed at Dakota's feet. This enraged the woman even further. Those angered tears had fallen from her cheeks and the man continued to laugh. Seeing her cry with clenched teeth was all he wanted to see out of the woman. Being held back by a man that was also a threat to them.

"They? Who the fuck are they? Let me go so I can further damage that fucking nose." Dakota was basically pleading to be out of his grasp. Her feet were stationary and her legs were shaky. At any moment she would collapse from the exhaustion.

"Yes, let her go, eagle bearer. Let the raven claw out my eyes with her talons." Dakota collapsed to her knees, causing Alexios to let her go. The manic man grinned like a fox.

This was playing out too long. Alexios walked towards the young man. Placing his foot on his chest, the young man groaned from the pain. The broken spear he carried was pointed at the young man's throat.

"Your spear does not threaten me, eagle bearer. I do not fear any of you." The man spat.

"What are you trying to gain?" Alexios said. The pressure of his foot causing the man to cough up blood.

"Gain? I am merely a pawn to the grand order of things. You and her are much more then pawns. The center of it all." He pointed from Alexios to Dakota with much glee. Though he was in pain, he was happy to be in the center of attention. Dakota felt disgusted once more to the point she wanted to continue beating the life out of the man.

"Soon, they shall appear."

Alexios was about to ask more questions of the man, but it all ended too soon. The man reached out for the broken spear with Alexios's grip and impaled the weapon into his own neck. Dakota closed her eyes tightly with clenched fists. She wasn't going to watch a man kill himself all in the name of escaping. He took the easy way out like a coward.

"Bastard." She said. "Only a coward will kill himself."

* * *

**AN: ** Saw the new assassin's creed game trailer. I am in love with this series even more.

Let me know what you think. :D


	18. Along the Path of Redemption

**ii. Along the Path of Redemption **

_Cursed child!_

_I should have killed you the moment you came from your mothers womb! _

_The gods have given us a curse. There is nothing to gain from him._

_He deserves to die! _

_How can you say that about your own son?_

_His eyes. Those eyes are cursed! He will bring bad omens to us. We have to give him to the jackals. Its the only way to please the gods._

The sun was high within the cloudless sky. Striking beauty of its light blue hue that made the heavens seem visible to the human eye. The smell of the fields rolling through the air had brought about another bloody battle. There was heavy tension that everyone could feel. Going about their daily lives knowing that war could stretch across the lands to their peaceful existence. Destroying everything that they knew. Their gods watching from above and doing nothing to stop the bloodshed.

The drums of war were growing closer. Each day the beat would be heard just over the hills. The horizon would be painted red with the blood of soldiers.

Kamir had been in deep thought as life had continued on, knowing war would settle close to home. The days were growing longer. The nights too short. The sun would rise everyday to a new sacrifice. War was all man knew and who was to blame?

"When the land was created, the gods were not even born. Did you know the stars and the planets were born first before the gods?" He said. "Before there was land, there was the sea. Before the sea, there was nothing. No plants. No trees. No birds. No fish. No mountains or light. What was before all this wonder? You know what they told me before they cast me an outsider? My own blood could not even fathom my knowledge. They told me that darkness came first before everything. Then they threw me to the desert to be eaten by jackals."

He gently rubbed the feathered breast of the raven as it sat perched on his knee. Where the traveler's roamed the land of uncertainty; he sat on a strong branch where the breeze caressed his exposed skin. Sweat had rolled from his brow and thirst was soon to devour him for some fresh water. Where only leisure of the hardworking had come in the form of something favored. The shade of the trees around him had made Kamir a shadow to the land. A man dressed in dark robes stalking the shadows with eyes of something not human.

Known only to the masked people of the cult, Kamir had become something of a legend among the Greeks. Only spoken by mothers to guard their children from the outside world as a monster who stalks in the night. Where men disappeared in the dark. They said he was created by one of the gods- no one was sure on who created him. A shadow that hides in a crowd, only to fade when one thinks they have spotted him. Kamir was feared by the people who have encountered him. Soldiers of both sides had put a bounty on his head and when some lucky fool would fight him, Kamir would easily kill.

Blood of a mortal was pure and favored. The blood of a soldier decedent in a sacrifice for their strength and loyalty to their country and fellow man.

"When darkness consumed all, light shined through. Creation was being formed from ash. The stars. The planets. The sea rose and fell, giving way to land. Everything was falling into place you see, my old friend. Men was created last. You know why?"

Kamir looked away from the raven for a moment. Sensing he was being watched by familiar eyes. Always being watched. His movement was always tracked, even within the shadows. They did not trust him. Did they fear him? Kamir was but a simple man without power. No throne. Nothing to his name. Why fear a man that was skilled in his profession? The cult even went as far as having _her _come and find him. Irritation had swelled within his chest.

"Because men had the promise of knowledge." He finished. Could he go a day without having his peace interrupted by them? Bad enough he could only tolerate the woman who was staring up at him. Arms crossed over her chest and eyes burning holes into him.

The raven cocked her head to the side at her master's sudden action. Her good eye watching with interest. Since the return of his beloved raven, she had a battle wound. One eye had been gauged out by another bird much bigger than she. He could see the marks upon her head with some of the under feathers missing. Poor raven had suffered from the talons of another.

"It must be challenging to only have use of just one eye, my friend." He said tenderly as he continued to show affection to the dark colored bird. So soft were her feathers against his finger. "What bird could have caused you much pain?"

_The eagle. _

His eyes looked out to the vast horizon where just before the sea, a Spartan stronghold stands. He had been watching the stronghold for many days from afar. Nothing but bloodshed and battle to keep away the soldiers of Athens. Kamir cared not for their petty wars. Men died all the same over control of a land that wasn't truly free. It was pointless to have to see two sides shed blood to feed the land of flesh of the men whom left their homes all for the sake of glory. Names would never be remembered or their glory; few ever make history.

Since his rendezvous with the woman he was sent to track, Kamir had been called upon different requests. Compared to retrieving the woman's blood, the days of simple tasks had been boring. Nothing too lively other than receiving payment; and a large payment he received for the woman's blood.

"Ignoring me will not make me leave." She said. Her tone authoritative as if she were a commander to an army. In a way, the cult made her believe she was in control of everything. Putting such thoughts into the woman makes her arrogant and rather annoying.

_Oh gods. _

"What honor shall I have the great Demios come to me personally?" He looked down from his perch to see the ever-tall Amazonian-like woman looking up to him with an irritated expression. This only made Kamir grin like a fox underneath the scarf that covered most of his face. Those grey eyes finding amusement in the so-called Demios face. He lived to defy the woman and those who work in the shadows.

"Did they not have someone of low rank come to find me? Must have lost them back in the crowds of the markets. Ah, but who could keep with my pace? Do they not trust me when they send me out to be look out? I must have a word with the leader." Kamir openly laughed with a mocking tone to his voice.

"Your tongue becomes bolder with every meet. Maybe I shall cut it out before you speak to me like that again." She warned. "Why they tolerate your tone is but a mystery to me. Even when you talk to me in such a way should be a warning before I lose all control and sense with you. Kamir of the sand, they call you. I laugh at your subtle ways when I can easily kill you."

"Should I be scared of the great Deimos?" He countered. The raven upon his knee stretched her wings and flew off. Cawing loudly to her master's coy ways.

"A man who cannot openly speak without his tongue is better trained. He would roll over like a dog and expose his belly to his master. Submission should be whipped into you." Her eyes became dark with a sneer upon her face. Those expressions and movements reminded Kamir of someone. A much deeper hatred bubbled within as he could see the sheer resemblance.

"Even dogs know when to behave. You are much lower in status then dogs. Born of a people who did not want you. Have I said much more than what is needed, or should I dig deeper into your locked wounds you wretched whelp?" Kamir sneered at the woman. Standing so elegant with her tall stature and arms against her side. It was clear to see that the woman was very much cared for.

_If only she knew. The bitch._

Kamir jumped off the branch he was lazily relaxing on. Of all those who have grown to irritate his skin, this woman had to be the worst of all the bugs that crawled. So high and mighty was this woman who wanted all to obey like perfect soldiers on the frontlines of war. It was not a secret to know she was of Spartan descent and her bloodline was the reason for occurring events. Kamir wasn't this perfect toy soldier where one could easily replace when they would be knocked over.

"Should I also hide in the shadows and listen to every whim you ask? I am better suited for the free world to accomplish such simple task. If it was not for me, your cult members would not have the blood of the woman they have been praying for. Such a pity to have to cut her skin, really." He huffed out in a nonchalant tone that angered the woman. He could get under her skin so easily. Why should she hold back from killing him?

"The woman is none of my concern when it comes to my affairs. Do not speak so openly about her as if she is of importance to someone like you." Her deadly eyes had a predatory stare. Eyeing him and waiting to strike when he least expected it. Those eyes of a wolf against a raven that could peck out her eyes. He knew her birth name, but would not speak of it. That name given was a reminder of a past she would rather not talk about. The gods had pity on her and yet, the cult found her fascinating.

She was just too blind to see how they are using her.

"Oh yes. How could I forget your importance to the world around us? To have the people bow to your will in obedience like dogs. The woman has much to do with your affairs and it would be interesting to see how she fairs against you. The mighty warrior chosen by the gods." He mocked.

"Should I cut off your head for your disobedience?" She was close to pulling her sword to Kamir's throat. Deimos was known for her quick temper. Those who were brave enough to stand firm against the favored woman never lived long. Kamir always pressed his luck with her out of resentment. In his eyes, the woman held too much power within the cult. No one could speak out against her or else they would meet her blade.

_I break the mold._

"Should I be intimidated all because the great Deimos felt offended by my tongue? Maybe you should go bother another and leave me to my lonesome self. My mission has yet to start as you can see, just beyond the waters where the ship rocks against the current. The battle still rages and blood is in the water." Kamir said. The woman always knew how to ruin the fun of everything. Life should be treated freely instead of barking orders to wolves on the hunt.

"We all have a part to play, Deimos. You should keep to the script before you spoil the ending. We do not want to have the main players know too much. But here I am, knowing more then you. I wonder who the gods favor more. You or the woman whose blood the cult wanted." Deimos clenched her fist. She was ready to strike at Kamir, but the man was fast and moved to the side. A giant leap to keep distance.

"Your usefulness will come to an end and where would you go?" She was pissed. _Perfect._

Kamir grinned. He turned his back to the woman who waited for an answer. Something witty or with a bit of punch in his words, but Kamir said nothing to her. She did not deserve the answer for he already knew how he was going to die. Not by her hand or any other but one that impaled him with the tip of a spear.

"Where will you go, Kamir when the land runs dry? When the gods forsake you and you are left in that land waiting to be eaten by scavengers?" She was trying to get an answer. Nobody turns their back on her. One would be a fool to leave themselves so open and vulnerable. Kamir was a fool for open ing his mouth and speaking to her in such a way. She could kill him right now and end his insanity- his dreams of ever returning to his homeland. His people were the ones to throw him aside.

But those grey eyes were most intimidating.

"Tell me Deimos, when the land runs dry, would you run? The truth is underneath your nose, one must wonder who the dog is." She narrowed her eyes on Kamir. But the man threw smoke to blind her from his escape into the open wilderness just beyond the roads.

It is said Kamir had come from a tribe of sorcerers who dealt in the world of something dark and dangerous. It was only rumors, but it seemed truthfull when he dissapeared instantly as if he were not of this world.

When the air cleared, she told herself that she would have to keep a close eye on Kamir. He was not to be trusted.

* * *

She poured the bucket of water over her head. Taking a deep breath as the cold hit the top of her head first, then trickled down onto her skin. She did not want to smell blood anymore. She would rather smell her own sweat, but the blood that stains her flesh and bone was just a constant reminder of memories that burst through the dam. Her eyes tightly shut, wanting to forget the past couple of hours. All she could see was death. Fighting. The fucking coward that took his own life with a grin upon his lips.

It was all but a sick game.

Dakota had been put into fight mode and it has been a taxing ordeal for her body. Bruises were forming in places she would cover up. Cuts that were not deep would be cleaned. Previous wounds from her palm to her shoulder were still a handicap for Dakota. The functionality of her shoulder would vary from soreness of the muscle down to the tingle in her fingers. She was afraid of never having full function of her arm.

A month of recovery wasn't enough, but it had to do. She could still feel pain of pinched nerves. In all the chaos around her, Dakota could not complain. She had enough worries as it is. Push through the pain. How much longer could she fake it before something happens close to her breaking point. For now, she had to make sure none of her opponents could see her handicap.

She had to become stronger. She had to fight much longer. There were people out there playing with her life! People unseen and hiding behind the shadows as they wait. Cowards. Dakota wanted to meet them face to face. She wanted answers. She wanted to know why she was here and why she and Alexios were somehow entwined in the same path.

She opened her eyes. Seeing the wood before her and feeling it beneath her feet. The light rocking of the waves crashing against the boat seemed so inviting. Trying to soothe her troubled soul. She took a piece of cloth she managed to rip off from one of the men and wrapped it around her knuckles. She was certain that the men were also taking it easy for a while. Recovery and rest were a much deserved after their losses and then some. From the looks of it, they will be in port for a few days. Unlike them, Alexios was a man who did not know the meaning of rest. Dakota had pointed it out and like always, it led to a disagreement.

'_You would be no use to your men dead. Rest. No shame in taking a days break from the war front.' She said. _

Dakota knew without rest, a man was just as dangerous tired then he was with a magazine filled with ammo. Soldiers get killed from the lack of sleep.

As much as she was hurt to see him go on his way, she had hoped that he would rest. Alexios was just as stubborn as Dakota. It was of any wonder how the two even got along; then again, both of them had their good days. She would hold a very deep secret within herself about her feelings towards the misthios. There was no need to open about it when there was more to be focusing on then romantic feelings.

Who would want something that was already broken anyway?

Dakota threw her hands up in defeat and walked away. She was already on edge with adrenaline. Having to go into fight mode would certainly not win her any favors. She saw it best to tend to any wounded that needed assistance. Blood. Men in pain. Dakota had to prepare herself for what she was seeing. Soldiers had to be mentally tough. Soldiers had to assist in anyway when it came to wounded personnel- soldier or civilian.

Barnabas had talked some sense into the woman after going off to the wounded men. He was much easier to talk too and get along with. Dakota had come to like the older man for his humor and stories. In a way, it reminded her of old veterans reminiscing on the old days. Dakota may not be much of a people person, but she could tolerate being around others. She even got to know some of the sailors that she had fought side-by-side with.

Good men.

Everyone had a story. Where they are from. Who they left behind. The struggles of life without knowing what lies ahead. Dakota felt a sense of comradery amongst them. Something she hasn't felt in a long time. A soldier knows their own. A soldier bonds with their own.

When Alexios's name would come about, Dakota would stay neutral about him.

_Knocking some sense into him would do me justice. The bastard is only going to work himself into exhaustion. _Why did she care what Alexios did? Well, he was a fucking leader with men looking to him for guidance. He was also Dakota's chance at going home.

_Do you even want to go back? Admit it, you like him._

She hit the wall in front of her; Captain had become startled. Dakota seethed with pain as her knuckles began to bleed. The skin above the bone was raw and bruised. There was pain there, but it felt like small needles pinching at her skin. Dakota knew she was not going to return home unscathed. She already had scars on her body, might as well have more.

She looked over to Captain. The stall next to him was empty; Phobos's space. The large animals had since been used to her living in their holding quarters. It may not have been a picturesque scene of living with animals; Dakota found it livable and relaxing to take care of animals far easier than be around people. She made sure their living quarters were clean all for the sake of privacy. She even had a thought of when she returns to the modern world, she'll adopt a cat and name him Felix. _Felix the cat. _Small humorous moments had made Dakota human.

"Sorry for scaring you." She said. Captain stood in his stall quietly, but it seemed he appreciated the gesture. Captain snorted, which made Dakota smile softly. "Not my fault you scare so easily, Captain. I always thought you were the brave and cunning horse. Maybe it is Phobos who is more brave."

Dakota's smile faded. "Everyday gets harder when you feel as if someone is pulling the strings of fate. Finding yourself in the middle of a war, in a land unknown to you. Without really understanding why. Meeting people and being put through some of the harshest reality. Reliving those moments of Egypt over and over again."

She sighed heavily. The fatigue was starting to take hold. She could feel her eyes getting heavy. Dakota shook off any excess water from her skin and hair. She would have to make due with sleeping in her bindings and the fabric as a cover while her clothing dried out. She wasn't going to be sleeping in blood-soaked clothes. Grabbing the fabric, she made her way to her hammock to lay down. To the world, Dakota was going to be out like a light for a few hours.

Captain lightly snorted. He knew Dakota's troubled thoughts and when she was wanting to vent. Captain understood his master; like how Ikaros understood Alexios. Dakota knew Captain couldn't talk, but it was better to vent to an animal then having to talk to nothing.

"Being here, I have seen a side of myself that I have tried to keep hidden. I am afraid to admit to myself that I am struggling with PTSD. I saw them die and i couldn't do anything. I ruined myself and feel degraded because i abused my body. Fighting is all I know." Dakota could feel all the pent up emotions coming up. As much as she tried to keep it all down, the emotions always seemed to come up. Dakota had to let go of being guarded over her heart.

"I am afraid that I do not even know who I am anymore. What do they want with me and where do I fit in?" She wished Captain could talk. She needed words of reassurance. A friend to help her through her troubles and come to terms that she is suffering with mental problems. Unfortunately, Dakota would have to continue to fight through that darkness. Even when the hooded men stare at her and guide her, they were just shadows.

_If only sleep could avoid putting me back in that place. _She thought. _Am I so fucked up that I must dream about the bad? Seeing them die over and over again. Having to tell the sailors to not come into my area because I might hurt them? _

With the hammock gently saying and her bundled up, Dakota looked to the wall in front of her. The sound of the creaks and footsteps from above and in the other room, sleep never came easily for her. Her mind was a muddled mess with too much thought. Though her body was exhausted, her mind would not stop the marathon. She closed her eyes wishing she could be in his arms. For some reason, he always stopped the thoughts. It has been a while since someone calmed her troubled mind.

_He always seems to calm me down when I have those dreams. Lile he knows that I am suffering inside my own mind. He is the only one to walk up to me when I wake from fright with a wild look on my face. He is not afraid that I will attack him. _She snuggled into the fabric. Curling up into a fetal position as she thought of him. Holding her close to his chest as one would do to a lover. Dakota could feel heat on her cheeks, trying to keep herself from the madness of her mind.

_I cant. I am sorry if I am given another chance at this, but right now. I cant do this. I need to get home. I need to fix myself before opening up to the possibility of companionship. _

_You mean love?_

And for that, she was scared.

When she fell into a deep sleep, the world around her had become quiet. She was not sure if she had dreamt it, she felt someone's hand upon her cheek. Gently stroking her skin to comfort her from a nightmare she was having. Her body was convulsing and sweat was accumulating on her forehead. Her eyes were tightly shut as she was shuddering. That gentle stroke upon her cheek had comforted her and her thoughts.

In her sleep, she gently smiled.


	19. Valley of the Wolves

**ii. Valley of the Wolves**

_Forged from the fire._

_The wolves begin to howl._

Flying high in the sky, where the warm wind blows against the dark feathers of the one-eyed raven; she glides carefully with all strength within her body. The feeling of the wind against her feathers was a calm feeling. The call of freedom from the heavens was heard to any and all avian species that could fly to the gods. Gifted with flight, the raven could see all the land and all habitants that called it home.

Farmers plowed the fields for the harvest. Wolves prowled the tree lines in search of deer for nutrients in the war-torn land of the Greeks. One could say they are simple folks who believe in the gods on the mountain, but the raven was not one for tales of something old. She flapped her wings when she saw a familiar figure roaming the lands.

She had come to know the figure. Like the eagle that followed him; that guides him through the world, the raven had her own uses. With her only eye to see far beyond any mortal's sight, the black raven sat perched upon a branch. The heat of the sun harsh against the land that was occupied by living and dead things. She had to be cautious as to not grab the attention of the large eagle.

The predatory birds' sharp talons had caused the raven her eye. She would be a fool to lose the other eye. Her master would dispose of her and find another more worthy companion to be his spy; to be his sight when he was away. Hiding in the shadows like a scavenger waiting for lions to look away as he takes a piece of his prey.

The raven let out a low croaking sound. Best to keep to herself when the eagle was circling above her; watching his master with those eyes of knowledge.

He knew that he was being watched. There were always eyes watching every move or decision he made. Always watching from the shadows and stayed silent. He noticed these strange details of outlines of figures. Since Dakota had come into his life, he was always weary of what he saw. When Dakota told him she always felt these shadows following her, Alexios did not believe her. Now, maybe he was going on a bit of faith of what she said.

Something or someone was constantly watching them both.

The shadows moved within their line of sight. Guiding them through the struggles, yet they remain silent.

Phobos gave a snort to catch his masters attention. The day has been one event after another since departing from his ship. Phobos was glad to have dirt underneath his hooves. Captain- a rather stubborn horse just like Dakota- did not fare with being away from his master. Alexios had watched the woman for a moment as she lightly snored in her hammock. Exhausted from fighting and arguing with him about matters that should not concern her, but Dakota would always pry her way into his affairs. She was concerned for his wellbeing and that him resting would not be seen as deserting from his path.

She was right, but Alexios was going to do what he wanted anyway. Dakota could continue to be angry with him all she wanted. Give her a few days and she will pester him with something else. He took both horses from their stables to the beach where the Spartan stronghold had just concluded a bloody battle.

The bodies of Athenians on display as a warning did not deter Alexios from reaching his goal. The horses seemed rather curious of the blood soaked sand. They could smell the death and anguish that had accord. Alexios could feel his heart beating hard against his chest. The battle, the blood, the dead; just obstacles to the figure up ahead. Seeing- just in the distance- his father. Older, but much of a true Spartan warrior as he had remembered as a child.

But memories of that night would surface and the anger would numb him. Nickolaos was just another target.

_Would you even have the strength to kill your own father? _His thoughts voiced through the fog or anger and revenge. Alexios pushed the thought aside when he saw a man coming towards him. A blank expression, but cautious eyes.

Everyone was the enemy- never friend.

"You. You destroyed the Athenian blockade?" a Spartan warrior had seen Alexios walking along the sands with two horses at each side. There were questions forming in the mans head. Alexios was not much in a mood to deal with people.

Maybe he should of listened to Dakota. Exhaustion was slowly creeping through his bones. Irritation at being interrogated was not Alexios's strong point. It was of any wonder why he bothered with people at all; nothing but trouble. Always asking him for favors or something worse. Exhaustion was the least of growing irritation.

"They were in my way." Alexios answered simply. Both Phobos and Captain stopped when they noticed the man before Alexios. Always one to go straight to the point.

The Spartan seemed baffled by Alexios blunt answer. Taking a moments pause before speaking, "Sparta owes you thanks. Thyce, has blessed you my friend. You arrived in time to watch my _pater _achieve a glorious victory."

It had come to a surprise to see the young man claiming to be Nickolas' son as he looked fondly upon the man not too far away. Captain flicked an ear and stomped his foot to the sand. Alexios tightened his hold on the horses reign, but not enough to hurt him. Just enough to keep him calm like Phobos. If Dakota were to be here, her mouth would get them both into trouble.

Alexios decided to pry into this further. Everything just seemed suspicious. As much as the pieces were missing, Alexios was far from the answers he needed. Every turn just lead him further into darkness with no light in sight.

"You cant be his son. I heard his children died in Sparta many years ago." Even if Alexios were to say the truth, who would believe him? He was just a sword for hire, nothing more. A Spartan disgrace. Another orphan. Maybe physical traits would be convincing, but who truly looks at that? A son always looks like his father.

Captain bit the side of his arm lightly, but Alexios glared hard at the horse. Phobos kicked Captain to cause him from getting into trouble. No sense in recklessness and in danger his master.

The Spartan soldier ignored the horses to further focus on the _misthios. _There was a reason he was standing before the son of the wolf and not dead like the Athenians. There was just something odd, but useful about the stranger.

"He adopted me into his household after his previous family failed him. I would never bring dishonor to him." That smirk. His head held high. Not a care in the world for who he was speaking too.

To say it had hurt Alexios hearing that he was a dishonored family member was far beyond reason and there was nothing he could do about changing any of that. He made peace with that long ago, but some wounds just never heal. Just hearing this man speak so highly of himself rubbed Alexios the wrong way. Enough to let Captain bite him. Such nasty thoughts must stay hidden.

At this point he thanked the gods for Dakota's absence. For all Alexios knew, Dakota would have punched the man and live to tell the tale. Still, it would not have made Alexios feel any better.

_For someone who sees her as an annoying woman, you think too much about her. _Again, his thoughts stirred. Captain was still, yet, eyed Alexios for a moment. Sensing as if he read his thoughts. Best to keep an eye on Captain. Only Dakota knew what kind of antics the horse could come up with.

"Some things happen in the way you don't plan or expect. History has a way of remembering things differently." Alexios said.

"You tall as if you were there." The soldier wasn't convinced. Of coarse he would not know of the truth. Only Alexios is alive as proof of that night. If only he could say it. Say what kind of man Nikolaos is.

"Maybe I was." Alexios tone wasn't changing its coarse.

"Nonsense. You're too young to have witnessed such things. But enough of the past, let's talk about the future." One can always gain from the other.

Sounds troublesome and much more.

* * *

Kamir watched closely as the _misthios _completed his task. Athenian soldiers were being disposed of; quietly. He was not sure what the task was, but since the _misthios _came out of the Spartan stronghold, the dead Athenians had something to do with it. The way he disposed of the soldiers was clean. Years of training maybe, but nothing was cut into stone.

The man was stalking his prey like a silent lion in the overgrowth. No one aware of the danger that was at close hand. One man would go down. Another would be dragged into the bush. An inspecting eye would miss him, if one was not weary. Like a predator, camouflaged so his prey could not see when the final strike would come down upon them. A deadly advocate of the hunt. Perfect, yet there was a flaw in it. Nothing was permitted when it came to the hunt.

Kamir continued to follow his target on light steps. Even on horseback, Kamir had his most trusted friend to follow. Small, but rather noticeable. The raven was fast, could conceal herself when needed, and many know of the raven as a messenger of the gods.

The raven was perched upon the tree trunk. Basking in the sun's heat. Her black feathers ruffled as she sensed the eagle near by. Always constantly watching his master for danger. It was a simple task that ended in bloodshed. Nothing to daunting for the _misthios _as payment was a sure to be made. One would always assume that Alexios would do tasks for money- some parts true as he had to make a living. In order to get close to Nickolaos, Alexios had to play the game.

What would he get out of it? He was already giving half the payment. He already knew who his target was. He had to keep his enemies close, but at arms length. There was no telling who to trust. The strings of fate were being pulled in every which direction.

Stentor- the name of the Nickolaos's adopted son. The man prided himself a warrior. Walking with his head held high, but when Alexios agreed to do their dirty work, he gave Stentor Captain's reigns. Told him to take care of the horse or face the wrath of someone much worse then he. Alexios meant every word and Stentor was at a loss for words.

_Dakota should be waking soon and wondering where her horse went. Gods know I am going to feel her wrath._ His thoughts humored him. It felt strange to not have Dakota by his side, yet it was a simple relief to not have to have a constant eye on the woman. Dakota was a capable woman; proven time and time again. So, why would he think of her when she annoyed and irritated him so?

One moment, he was glad for Dakota's absence. The next, he missed her being around. Has he grown accustomed to that strange woman who came from the sea?

The ravens call echoed into the sky, causing Alexios to look up from cleaning his spear in hand. The one eyed raven was staring down at him. Phobos was not far from his master, but if something where to happen, the horse would not be able to protect his master. The sound of footsteps coming close alerted him to the sense of danger. Ikaros swooped down from the sky, landing above a branch; keeping his eyes on the raven. Both birds kept caution of each other. The raven would not want to lose her last remaining eye. Her feathers ruffled in intimidation.

Alexios could see a dark figure stand just some distance from him. The wind of the rolling hills moving the grass beneath his boots. Within that moment, Alexios could see the man's grey eyes staring intently at him. Those grey eyes that made Dakota scared to ever be weak again. Anger boiled in his blood by just looking at him.

The stranger was a tall, well built man, in black robes. He seemed to have appeared from out of nowhere, but it might have been when Alexios had his guard down. Observing the stranger closely, he was not of this land. This very man was haunting Dakota to the core, along with those memories of war. This man was another target, yet to have a price on his head.

"I have always imagined you to be, rather intimidating. Do not take offense in my own disappointment. Stories of the eagle barrier are rather, underwhelming." He said in an accent Alexios never heard before. The way he spoke was also strange; like the language was stumbling off his tongue. Grey eyes shined against the light. Mischievous, dangerous, and cautious- all hidden behind them. A dangerous kind of man who hides behind a façade. Could he be one of the people pulling the strings?

Alexios was cautious of the man walking carefully towards him. Every step had to be precise when two enemies meet each other for the first time.

"You." The stranger raised a brow at the sound of Alexios's voice. He wasn't surprised at having been identified so easily. He would have laughed at the sight of a not-so surprised _misthios. _In truth, the meeting between the two men was bound to happen. Better to tell the infamous eagle bearer something that would change his fate. The question is, would he believe it? The gods have a funny way of fucking with mortals.

"Me? Seems like you know me. I wonder who could have told you about someone like me? Ah, but it matters not. Kamir is my name if you care enough to know about the man who knows much about you." Kamir looked to the side of the tree. His horse was grazing on the grass, but who was to say the horse was protecting his master, just like the eagle above?

Alexios stood from his place on the ground. His spear held tightly in his hand. More and more were the strings of fate intertwining together. More and more where Dakota and his own fate leading down a path they did not know. All seemed so complicated in the grand scheme of things. Alexios should curse the gods for making things complicated, but what was the use? People were testing the waters and pulling them both into deeper and darker seas.

Kamir placed his hands at his sides. Looking at the infamous _misthios _before him. They were of similarheight, not so much of the build. Kamir was thinner, but not one would call men stared down each other; possibly thinking the same thing. Sizing and comparing each others strength and weaknesses.

"Now, no need to be hasty." Kamir stated. "Killing me may not be what the gods have in mind."

Alexios had to place his steps carefully. Dakota was attacked by this man. Something he did to her had caused the woman to lose control of her body. There was no telling if Kamir would do the same harm to him. Alexios would have to keep his eyes on Kamir's hands and feet. They were in an open field, but so few traffic came by. This was getting dangerous.

"Do the gods want you to beg for mercy then?" The way Kamir was slowly walking towards Alexios with hands raised had unnerved him. It was not so often a person could bring in so much fear in him. Those grey eyes kept its hold on him. Underneath that scarf, Alexios could see his face move in- what he assumed- to be a smile. Kamir wasn't begging for his life.

"Does a man like you even beg for mercy?" Alexios did not see any fear or worry within Kamir's eyes. This type of man was not going to be an easy foe to deal with. Kamir seemed other worldly; rather strange.

"Mercy? What is it with you _two _and acting as if the gods have chosen you for a great destiny?" The stranger was mocking him. His voice loud for all the land to hear and his hands stretched out for the dramatics. The stranger was not stupid. He knew exactly who he was dealing with and with much of the stories being told, it was best to see the eagle bearer in the flesh.

"The gods may be mistaken if they believe me to have a great destiny. Should I be thanking them for having you come to me instead of hunting you like a wild boar?" Alexios was keeping the stranger at bay. The broken spear was sharpened and ready to slice through his flesh. The stranger cocked his head to the side with a low chuckle.

"This is not a situation where you need to be laughing at. Should I consider you a foolish man or a man with a dying wish for what you did to her? The woman who ran after you sometime ago in an open field." Kamir eyed the broken spear in Alexios hand. The man was griping the broken weapon in a tactical manner. What kind of damage could the old weapon cause, but it was also sharp by the glint of the shine. Alexios took care of the weapon as if it were gold.

"And a man who was aboard an Athenian ship. Did you have anything to do with him or are you both working together with others who want her?" Alexios was stern.

"Clever. I see why she chose you. Truth be told, I am better suited, but _they _called to her. She listened and found her way to you. Tragic, really." He looked to the sky to see the eagle circling around them. Alexios was silent, but kept his hold on the broken spear tight. The stranger was talking in riddles and mocking him; as if there was something Alexios should understand.

"What do you want with Dakota? Answer quickly, for my patience runs thin." Alexios should just kill this man that harmed Dakota. Save her all the trouble of having to take a life, but in reality, Dakota would be angered for not doing it herself. If he could get the answers from him, maybe she could be at peace.

"Dakota? Such a strange name for a beautiful woman. Tell me, eagle bearer, did the man accomplish the deed? Did he reveal something to her that would alter the future or did he die like the pathetic dog he was. Starving in the streets until I given him some coin?" Those grey eyes burned deep into Alexios. His hands at his sides, hiding something beneath his sleeve.

The raven's call was loud as she flew from her perch, but the large eagle intervened with a strike of his sharp talons. Alexios swung the blade quickly, but the stranger was sure to keep a safe distance. He dodged the swing and kicked Alexios back with his boot. From the dark sleeve of the stranger, a dagger shined against the darkening sky. The raven pecked at Ikaros- to escape from his talons.

Unlike the woman- who was brash, yet skilled- the _misthios _was more observant, somewhat calculated in his next action. The stranger was not going to give him the chance to strike again when he got back on his feet.

Dealing with Spartans were a headache.

"Tell me what you want with Dakota?!" Alexios was impatient. There were many other tasks that needed to be done. Kamir was just the roadblock he did not want to pass through. Something wasn't right. Something wasn't adding up. "What importance is her blood to you and those that want her?"

"I want many things, but now is not the time. I followed you. Been keeping my eye on you both, for sometime. Strange how you both walk the same path, but Dakota has her purpose. As much as I will not like the idea, the gods deem it necessary to," Kamir through the knife towards Alexios. Quickly, the broken spear deflected the knife. The clangs of the weapons screeched against his ear. The irritation caused a slight ringing sound that would fade momentarily.

"She is not the only one we want. Soon, you shall see when all reveals itself and those who hide in the grass will bite you. There are forces beyond you and I that want something. Blood is just the story of how they work. Hiding in the shadows until all falls into their hands." Kamir circled Alexios. Two powerful predators waiting for the attack. One's defense would have to be strong, but Kamir could see many openings.

Kamir ran towards Alexios with the intent to kill. His grey eyes darkening when he was close enough to strike. Alexios swung the broken spear towards Kamir's midsection, but the man grabbed hold of his arm. Alexios could feel the pressure being placed upon his protect forearm. He threw a punch at Kamir and made contact with the lower part of his right jaw. It was enough to let him go from the pressure.

Kamir scuffed, "Dakota is destined to birth your child."

A strong wind blew past them and through the field where the tall overgrowth swayed with its rhythm. Like the gods have miscalculated their prediction, Alexios was baffled and at a loss for words to even speak.

_Words of a snake trying to deceive you. _What was true? Kamir did not have to waste time telling him about something that is not possible. No one should know the future! Even if Alexios's feelings towards Dakota were of a tame nature, he could not help the anger rising within him.

This was all a game to Kamir. Their lives were only a game. It was sickening to hear that Dakota's purpose in this land was to be used. Alexios was not going to be a part of a delusional man's game.

With this confusion, Kamir quickly reached for a hidden pocket in his robe. Ikaros had called out loudly enough for his master to regain all control. This was not the time be open to attack. Ikaros swooped down to protect the man he was destined to guide. Phobos had heard the commotion and began to race towards them. Alexios ran towards the man, when he threw dust to the ground. Smoke filled his lungs, causing him to cough uncontrollably. Phobos called out for his master in the chaos. The raven called out for Kamir when thunder rolled in the distance.

When the dust settled to the ground, Kamir was gone. The sky had darkened with rain slowly falling upon the land. Leaving Alexios both confused and frightened for what was revealed to him. He closed his eyes when the cooling rain drops fell upon his skin.

* * *

**AN: **I've replayed Black Flag recently on my switch. Major adjustments for me, ha ha. Forgot how much I'd love Edward's story and read the books as well. The Kenway bloodline is probably my favorite of the series: Altair and Bayak a close second. Connor will always be my number one because the games did not get as much love, coming off of Enzio's story.

Who is your favorite assassin? Would love thoughts and opinions.


End file.
